Extras, ones shots, and something fun
by Bluelighthouse
Summary: A series of shorts, requests, and specials from We Just Call Them Nighthowlers. Non canon to main story. Just fun little chapters for everyones enjoyment!
1. Christmas Special

**Hi Everyone! So Welcome to the first special in this new "story". Before we go to far I just want to remind everyone that this is just a fun short and not necessarily 'canon' to the main story. More notes on the bottom. Cya there!**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia is owned by Disney. Not me! Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter rating: M**

* * *

Christmas Special

Judy was sitting at her desk typing away at the keyboard in front of her. Normally she would be busy writing up a few work related emails but the one she found herself on now was addressed to her parents back in Bunny Burrow. It was a bit of a sad one unfortunately. She had to explain to them how she wouldn't be making it back home for Christmas. Zootopia was always a busy metropolis but it was especially crazy during the holiday season. Since Judy was new to the ZPD she would have to surrender her holidays and stay at work. Many officers were in the same boat. Normally the mammals with families would be given top priority to have a few days off so they could see their kids. Judy felt a pang of sadness at the thought of missing her family during the season she was also a little excited to spend her first Christmas in the city. Besides she wasn't going to be alone. She had all of her friends at the ZPD to spend time with and most importantly she had Nick.

She was suddenly very excited at the thought of her partner who, as it happens, was actually running late today. Nick had missed the briefing in the morning, but for a good reason. He was at the hospital getting his cast removed finally. She couldn't wait for him to be back at 100% so they could get back into the swing of things. Since Nick's early return to work in the cast he had been stuck in a support capacity. The fox would spend most of the work day in the office gathering reports and what not for the new night howler case. When he did go into the field with Judy they had to have another officer in the area just in case. After what had happened at Melvin's shop Bogo wasn't taking any chances. It almost felt like they had a chaperone in all their work dates. No wait. That wasn't the right word. Or was it? The two seemed to be in an odd limbo lately. Back at the 10-7 bar Nick had explained his hesitancy to take the final step. Mainly because their friendship a great deal to him and he was worried about ruining it.

Lately however things seemed different. There had been more flirting than before. Before it was just Judy making the advances. Now however she found her and Nick in increasingly risqué situations with one another. Most of the time it was a joke but she was beginning to wonder when the laughter would stop and they would finally just do something. On top of all that there had been an occasion where they had almost kissed.

Judy of course would love to have taken the final step but much to her annoyance Nick was still wanting to take some time to get things straightened out.

As Judy continued to type out her email she was interrupted when a pair of black paws suddenly covered her eyes. "Guess who!" Nick whispered into her ear. Judy tried her best but a shiver still went up her spine as she felt Nick hold her close and whisper into her ears. She had been going through some changes lately due to her exposure to the Night Howler serum. The doctors said it would clear up in time. For now though she was extra receptive and her emotions were stronger than ever, especially a particular one when Nick was around.

"Benny?" Judy teased as she purposefully guessed wrong.

"Guess again," Nick whispered with a slight chuckle.

"Tammy?"

"No, come on Carrots!"

"Well it couldn't possibly be my dumb partner, he still has that cast on. Which is good because I planned to overpower him and then have my way with him." Judy said, a large smirk spread across her face.

Nick burst into laughter at Judy's brave words and then leaned down and gave her a kiss on her head just between her ears. Judy was doing her best not to let out a gasp of pleasure but a giggle did escape her as she turned a bright shade or red. "Mmmm, easy there," Judy whispered in warning. There had been a few occasions recently where it was hard for her to keep control. If she ever felt like her more primitive urges were about to take over the doctors had recommended she warn others and just relax. Nick hadn't been very helpful with this, if anything he had been more of a problem. The fox had taken it upon himself to see how far he could push Judy. Apparently he found it to be a fun little game.

"Or else what?" Nick said as he gently placed his hands on his partner's shoulders and gave a squeeze.

"You really want to see?" Judy let out as her lips parted and she let out a small gasp of pleasure from the surprise shoulder rub.

Nick continued gently squeezing and then loosening his grip as he massaged Judy's shoulders. The small bunny continued to let out a few soft moans of pleasure. Judy's cheeks began to warm as she heard another mammal a few cubicles down answer a phone call. Maybe it was the fact that this was at work or that they could be caught at any second but Judy was excited.

The feeling though was short lived as Nick suddenly stopped the massage and wheeled a chair into the small cubicle and took a seat next to Judy as if nothing had happened.

"So who ya writing to?" Nick asked as he gently placed an elbow on Judy's desk and then rested his chin on his paw.

Judy still had her eyes closed and was letting out a few shivers as she tried to regain some form of professional composure. Her ears gave her away though as they drooped down, revealing her disappointment at the sudden stop to the attention.

"Seriously hate you sometimes Wilde!" Judy said through gritted teeth as the urge to jump her partner and tear his shirt off grew so strong inside her she almost allowed the thought become a reality.

"You know you love me," Nick muttered as he began to read the email on Judy's computer screen.

"Do I know that?" Judy said as she began to go along with their little traditional saying. "Yes, yes I do."

Nick smirked as Judy finished the little saying, she was glad it still hadn't gotten old yet and hoped it never would. "Tell your parents I said Hi!" Nick said as he finished reading What Judy had typed so far, "I am sure they will miss you this year but you gotta admit you have quite the full schedule for the holiday season!" Nick pointed out.

"You talking about the office party?" Judy asked as she continued typing out the email to her family back home.

"That, and the other stuff the ZPD is throwing," Nick added as he began to lean back in his chair, a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"You mean the ZPD ball?" Judy asked as she looked over at her partner, "Didn't think we would have time off for that, someone has to cover all the empty shifts after all."

"Well there are ways of getting out of working the late shift," Nick said slyly.

"What did you do?" Judy asked, fully turning to face her partner as she began to study his demeanor. She had worked with Nick long enough to know something was up, and judging from his smirk it wasn't good.

Right on cue Tammy walked by Judy's desk and gave the bunny a warm smile, "Hey Judy, way to go on this year's sign up! Didn't think it would be your thing! Gave me the courage to sign up too!" The words were obviously meant to be encouraging but to Judy it was a hint to something she had obviously been shanghaied into thanks to Nick.

Down in the main break room a series of sign up sheets had been posted. All of them for various events the ZPD had been planning for the holiday season. A few of the sheets were for event overtime that would be spread across Zootopia as different events required coverage. One sign up sheet had been for the office pot luck. Judy had signed up to bring in some home-made carrot cake. She had to ask Benny to use his kitchen though since her apartment was lacking in a full blown kitchen. The cheetah had agreed on the terms that she would make a cake just for him.

Judy's mind raced as Tammy walked past the desk and continued on her way. 'What else was there to sign up for?!' She thought in a mild panic. She glared at Nick, "What did you do?!" She said through gritted teeth as Nick just sat with a smug look.

"Hope you have been practising your dance moves carrots," Nick muttered as he looked from Judy and then up to the ceiling in an innocent manner.

'The ZPD Ball!' Her inner voice screamed as one of her eyes twitched.

"You didn't!" Judy blurted out as her ears shot up.

Nick said nothing but the smirk on his face grew larger which only confirmed Judy's fears.

Judy jumped from her chair and quickly pushed Nick's chair out of the way as she darted away from her desk and down the row of cubicles.

"No no no no no," She said rapidly as she weaved in and out of the office traffic.

As Judy made her way through the office hallways she heard a few mammals shout out words that were supposed to be encouraging but to her they were confirmation of a nightmare.

"Hey Hopps, save a dance for me!"

"Looks like Francine has some competition!"

"Wonder how much she's gonna raise?"

Every sentence was like another nail in a casket.

Judy finally reached the main break-room which was already decorated with holiday cheer. Paper snowflakes covered the walls and someone had even strung up some mistletoe in the doorways as a playful joke. On the far wall a series of sign up sheets were posted for officers to volunteer services. Judy practically jumped over a table to get to the wall faster.

Judy finally reached the main break-room which was already decorated with holiday cheer. Paper snowflakes covered the walls and someone had even strung up some mistletoe in the doorways as a playful joke. On the far wall a series of sign-up sheets were posted for officers to volunteer services. Judy practically jumped over a table to get to the wall faster.

The bunny finally reached the sign-up sheets and her eyes darted from one to another until she found the sheet she was looking for.

"ZPD Ball Dancing Auction Sign up!" The sheet read. Every year the ZPD threw an officers ball which would raise money for a specific charity in Zootopia. Tickets, silent auctions, games, etc. All proceeds from the ball this year would go to the various cub organizations this year. The children were the future after all and the ZPD wanted to do its part to raise some money for the future of Zootopia.

The dancing auction was something Judy had been told about during one of Bogo's briefings. It was a chance for the public and fellow officers to bid on volunteers to share a dance with. It was all in fun and at the end of the night the dancer who raised the most money would win a little prize and would get to pose with a large check that would be handed over to the charity. Judy of course wanted to help raise money for the charity but the thought of dancing with total strangers had put her on edge so she had declined signing up.

Or so she thought. As Judy scanned the sign-up sheet she saw her name written in a signature that was almost like her own but had a few variations. She could tell instantly who had pawed the signature. "I'm gonna kill him!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Judy! Oh my gosh I am so glad you decided to sign up this year! Normally I have trouble filling up the volunteer roster!" Came a friendly female voice from behind the small bunny. Judy turned around and found herself in the shadow of a large elephant.

"Oh Francine!" Judy said awkwardly as she realized the predicament she had found herself in. Francine was actually in charge of the dancing auction and a few other fund-raising groups. Judy didn't have much of a choice since Francine had obviously seen the sign-up sheet with the bunny's name hastily written. "Yeah, um, guess I am on board..."

"That's great! I will be honest I didn't think you would be okay with this kind of thing. Some folks find it kind of prudish and a little risqué!" Francine explained in an excited manner as she looked from the wall of sign-up sheets and then back to Judy, "But it's for a good cause and it's not like we aren't all adults here!"

"Risqué? I mean it's just a dance right? Not like it's a strip dance," Judy said jokingly as she looked up at the elephant in front of her. Judy became very worried though at the look of confusion on Francine's face.

'Oh god maybe it is a strip dance? Nick better buy you out for the night!' Judy's inner voice said in a panic.

"Dance?" Francine muttered oddly, "Oh you signed up for the dance auction too? That's amazing Judy, thank you!"

"Wait, what else did Ni…I sign up for?" Judy asked, trying to keep her calm but her eyes were wide in pure terror as she turned around and scanned all the other sign-up sheets.

Judy's eyes darted from sheet to sheet until she found it. Nick was pure evil. Of all the other events he could have signed Judy up for he picked hands down the one that would send her over the edge. Written in bright pink letters on top of the sheet with very few names: The Ladies of the ZPD Calendar.

The Ladies of the ZPD calendar had started many years ago as a kind of gag gift that would only be sold inside the ZPD. Each month would have a picture of one of the female officers in a very risqué or sexy situation. Though there wasn't exactly full nudity it was as close as one could go without calling the calendar porn. Most of the ladies found interesting ways to cover themselves up while leaving the most amount of fur exposed. The calendar had become so popular that eventually the ZPD sold them to the public as a fun little gift, it normally sold out. Some officers joked that the reason the ZPD had some of the nicest toys was thanks to that calendar.

"Can't tell you how excited I am that you signed up, just spoke to Tammy and she said she was so inspired she decided to join in! Normally it's hard to find enough ladies to fill the calendar up that I normally end up posing for an extra page or two," Francine explained.

Judy felt a wave of panic wash over her as she tried to think of an excuse to get out of this. Maybe just telling Francine the truth would be enough and Judy could go the holiday season by keeping her uniform on. As the bunny turned to look at Francine a new thought crossed her mind. Maybe it was the look of joy on the elephants face or maybe it was her constant mood changes thanks to the night howler exposure. Instead of blurting out some excuse to get her off the hook Judy felt a confidence well up. Something deep down inside her told Judy not to back down from this. "No problem Francine, just text me the details later."

When Judy returned to her desk she noticed a very smug looking fox was now sitting in her chair using her computer to send out an email. Judy stopped at her desk and just stared at Nick who slowly raised a finger signalling he needed a minute. After he finished sending out the email he had been typing Nick slowly turned the chair so he was facing his partner. "So how did Francine take it when you said you couldn't do it?" Nick asked with a sly smile as he reached for his cup of coffee.

"Who said I backed out?" Judy asked smugly. The bunny began to laugh as Nick spat out his coffee. A look of pure surprise spread across his face.

-The Photo Shoot-

"Oh gosh I can't believe I am doing this?" Judy groaned as she looked at the buildings outside of the small car zoom by.

"I can't believe you invited me!" Trisha said excitedly from the driver's seat. "I mean best Christmas present ever!"

Judy and Trisha found themselves in the old warehouse district that was located in the beach block region of Zootopia.

Judy had received an email with the information about the photo shoot. She was to report for her set time at a warehouse just a few blocks away from the waterfront. Apparently the photographer had their studio located there and would be ready for Judy. The email said to come in her standard gear and a friend if it made her more comfortable. Nick had offered to come along to keep an eye on things. Judy declined however, not because she was worried about Nick seeing her that way, but because she didn't want him to get off that easy. Why should he get a show after he was the one that got her into this mess?

Judy had texted Trisha about being her escort to the shoot. The brown bunny had been through the roof at the offer and cleared her schedule. Judy was grateful to have Trisha with her on this. Since Judy had never done anything remotely close to something like this it was nice knowing she would have someone she could trust with her. Not that she needed it though according to Francine who had posed in the Calendar for 4 years now. Apparently it was always the same photographer and they were very trust worthy and would not push their models into something they didn't want to do.

As Trisha pulled her car into a small parking lot the bunny let out a low whistle, "I have heard about these places. All these warehouses have been turned into different businesses! Check it out! We can get some lunch afterwards!" Trisha said as she pointed down the street to a warehouse with a large café sign fitted above a large open garage door.

"Yeah…lunch," Judy said nervously as her ears drooped.

"Hey come on cutie! You got this! I bet it will be fun!" Trisha said encouragingly as she reached over and gave Judy a gentle pat on the leg.

"Says the bunny who gets to keep her clothes on!" Judy shot back playfully.

"You play your cards right and you may not be the only naked bunny in there today!" Trisha suggested as she gave Judy a wink.

"Oh gosh, don't you start," Judy said as she looked from Trisha and then at the large single warehouse in front of them. The only way of telling they were in the right spot was a series of numbers that had been placed just above a large industrial looking door. Judy took in a deep breath and then opened the passenger door and stepped out.

Trisha jumped out of her car and stretched her arms into the air and let out a small satisfied noise. Judy meanwhile opened the rear door and pulled out a large duffel bag that had ZPD written across the side. The bag had a series of uniforms that Judy had been told to bring just in case. As the officer slung the bag over her shoulder she took a few steps onto the side walk and looked nervously at the large door. "Maybe it's not too late to..." She began to say but Trisha didn't let the sentence come to an end as the brown bunny bounded up to the door and made a series of loud knocking noises.

It only took a few seconds but the door eventually opened to reveal an otter in a black sweater. "Officer Hopps?" The mammal asked as he eyed Trisha.

"Oh no, just her lover!" Trisha said playfully causing Judy to chuckle as she strode up to the doorway, "This is the famous Judy Hopps!" Trisha said as she took a step aside and introduced the nervous looking ZPD officer.

"Welcome officer Hopps and lover," The otter said. Judy did her best to keep a straight face and made a mental note to tell Nick about this later. "Right this way, we are all set up and ready for you!" With that the otter led the bunnies into the warehouse.

Judy got even more nervous at the words "We all". The thought of at least a hundred strangers waiting in a large room to watch her strip down made her legs feel weak. Fortunately Judy had picked a good escort for this. Trisha skipped over to Judy's side and looped an arm through the gray bunny's free one. Trisha didn't seem to have a care in the world. In fact she seemed down right excited as they strolled through a small hallway and past a few small offices and conference rooms. The walls were painted white but had a series of large vibrant pictures nailed up. The pictures featured different scenes from around Zootopia. Most of them were in a high resolution which caused the colors to jump out more.

"Wow, these are all amazing!" Judy muttered as she saw took in a picture of Zootopia at dusk. The color of the sunset complimented the city well. It did however make the city look somewhat lonely, almost as if it was the only place in the world where mammals existed.

"Ah yes, that was from Kai's cityscape phase, hopefully she will be taking me somewhere more exotic for the next shoot. I became her assistant so I could travel, not sit in this dinky warehouse all day," The otter muttered in a somewhat bored fashion.

Trisha however began to shake with excitement," What, did you say Kai?! The Kai? OMG!" The brown bunny burst out and looked from the pictures and then back at a confused Judy with excitement.

"Yeah, Kai!" Judy said with a weak smile. Oblivious to who would cause such excitement in her friend.

"She is only the number one photo artist of Zootopia! Her works make millions! The boss has some of her pictures at the bar! I'll show you next time," Trisha whispered, picking up the fact that Judy had no idea who they were about to meet.

Soon the three mammals found themselves in a large open room that was painted a bright white. The room was alive with sounds and movements as several mammals were assembling photo lights and preparing a set for the shoot. On one end a series of large lights all pointed at a wall where the photos would be taken. There was also a series of screens on stands nearby and a table with food and drinks.

"All these mammals," Judy muttered nervously as she grasped her duffel bag closer to her as if it would spring to life and protect her.

"Maybe some of them wont peek," Trisha suggested as she gave Judy's arm an encouraging squeeze.

"I'm gonna kill Nick," Judy said as she watched the mammals hurry around the room.

"Good, then I can have you all to myself! Nakie pictures and all!" Trisha teased as she leaned over and gave Judy a sweet peck on the cheek.

Judy blushed when she felt Trisha's brown fur against her own and suddenly felt a weight on her shoulders lifted. Trisha and Judy had shared quite a few interesting moments during their short friendship together. It was obvious that Trisha held a special interest in Judy but didn't act on her emotions out of respect for what Judy and Nick had. However this didn't stop the bunny from making the occasional joke or suggestion to get Nick out of the picture. Judy actually enjoyed the banter. It put her mind at ease sometimes.

There was a sudden ringing noise emanating from the otters jacket and he whipped out his phone. The conversation was quick as a few seconds later he hung up and looked around the room. "Alright! Everyone out!" He shouted as his eyes fell on Judy and Trisha who were now standing in the center of the room. "Kai is on her way! You two can wait over there!" The assistant pointed to a large black couch which was located near the screens.

In a matter of seconds the room was suddenly very empty. The last of the techs left the room and closed the door. Judy and Trisha found themselves alone.

"Look at that, guess I get a private show after all," Trisha said with a grin as she looked around the room.

"Just watch where you slip the singles," Judy teased as she gave her friend a wink.

"Aww come on! I got to pay? I drove you here the least I can get is a free lap dance!" Trisha said with a playful pout.

Before Judy could respond the lights in the room began to shut off till only a few remained. Most of the room was cast in a shadow except for the large photo lights and a few lamps. There was one such lamp near the couch so Trisha and Judy were spared from the darkness.

"Ok if this is just some elaborate way of seducing me you really didn't need to go through all the trouble!" Judy muttered playfully.

"Darn, you saw through my plans," Trisha said as she snapped her fingers. "Seriously though if it gets any darker my hands may just start wandering!"

There was a sound of a door opening on the far end of the room which was filled with shadows. Judy and Trisha sat up straighter on the couch and looked over in the direction of footsteps.

Judy's eyes were still adjusting to the low light levels but she could make out a tall slender figure in the darkness that was slowly approaching them.

"Officer Hopps, I must say it is a pleasure," Came a female's voice confidently from the shadows, "When I heard that you had signed up for this I must admit I was excited!" Judy could pick up a slight accent in the females voice and she could tell that this women was from the rain forest district.

After what felt like ages the owner of the voice finally stepped from the shadows. Both Judy and Trisha were shocked when they finally saw Kai in the low light. The photographer was a beautiful jet black jaguar and for some reason she was completely naked. Not that anyone was complaining.

Trisha slowly leaned over to Judy, "Thank you so much for this," She whispered gratefully as she continued to take in the stunning figure in front of the couch.

"My name is Kai, it is a pleasure to meet you both!" The jaguar said warmly as she took a few more steps closer to the couch.

Judy was still in a somewhat stunned state so it was Trisha who broke the silence. "Hi, I am Trisha! Huge nerd! Big fan!" The brown bunny hopped off the couch and took a few steps towards Kai and extended her paw. The jaguar gently took the bunny's outstretched hand and smiled.

"A pleasure Trisha, I must say Officer Hopps keeps herself in quiet lovely company, if you wouldn't mind I would love to use you for a shoot later. I have been looking for someone with your particular shade."

Trisha began to giggle nervously and blushed, "Oh gosh of course! I would love if you used me!" Judy couldn't explain it but she suddenly felt a little jealous at the way Trisha was eyeing Kai. "Not that I am complaining but why are you naked?" Trisha asked as her eyes scanned Kai's slender form for what must have been the 10th time.

"Well I like to put my models at ease, I will never ask them to do something I myself haven't done before. If I need Officer Hopps to show off some fur I believe it is only fair for me to do the same." Kai explained as she looked over at Judy with a smile.

"I like that thinking!" Trisha said with a wicked grin. Kai gave Trisha a nervous smile as she looked down at her own paw which was still being held by Trisha. "This handshake is getting awkward isn't it?" Trisha asked and released Kai from her grasp while apologizing.

Judy finally found her voice and stood up from the couch. "It's nice to meet you Kai, and I appreciate the gesture, I have to admit I am still a little nervous about all this."

Kai gave Judy a slight nod, "That is completely understandable. A lot of my models are nervous the first time they pose for something like this. But I promise you this is not just some smut shoot. I only create works of beauty. With you this should not be so hard since you already carry such a natural beauty about you."

"Oh that's good, I'm stealing that," Trisha muttered as she looked over at Judy and gave her friend a wink.

"Thank you Kai, I just hope I can live up to that standard," Judy said with a little more courage than she had had before entering the room.

"Well let us see," Kai said and took two large steps towards Judy. The jaguar slowly leaned down so she was just inches from Judy's face. To the bunny's merit she stood her ground as the imposing predator came closer. "Get that top of yours off and let's see some fur"

"Woo! I really like this lady!" Trisha cheered from behind Kai.

"You too brown one!" Kai said as she stood up straight and looked back at Trisha.

"Wait what?" The brown bunny asked in mild surprise.

"You think you are the only one that does not have to show off some fur? No! Off with that shirt or out of my studio!" Kai demanded.

Judy had never seen someone strip off a shirt so quickly. Trisha practically ripped off her shirt and without being told unclipped her bright green bra and tossed it to the ground. Judy's eyes went wide as she took in her friend's bare chest as the brown bunny put her hands on her hips and stood up straighter with pride. "Wow Trisha…um..Wow" Judy muttered as she took in her friend's bare chest.

"Hey Judy! Eyes up here!" Trisha teased as she strolled over to her friend and gave her a sensual wink.

"I will give you a moment, I must prepare my camera. The techs always think they know what I want but they have no idea what they are doing half the time." Kai said as she excused herself from the duo and strolled over to the camera that had been set up nearby.

"Wow, this has definitely been um…unexpected. I mean I thought I was supposed to be the naked one," Judy muttered as her eyes stole another glance of Trisha's breasts. When Judy looked back at the bright blue eyes of her friend she realized she had been caught on the last glance. This caused Judy's cheeks to warm and her ears to droop slightly.

"Exactly! We need to fix that!" Trisha said as she strolled over to Judy with a look of lust in her eyes.

"Wait…maybe I should just find a spot to undress...and..."Judy began to blurt out as she looked around desperately for a screen or a robe. Trisha stopped just in front of Judy and reached for her friends sides and slowly began to pull at the light blue ZPD shirt that Judy wore under her tactical vest. "Or…maybe there's…a…"

"She just needs to lose the top for now, keep your duty belt on please!" Kai shouted from across the room as she tested her equipment out.

"You got it Kai!" Trisha shouted and then stuck out her tongue, "Seriously can't believe I just got to say that!" Trisha said as she grinned at Judy. It was obvious she was enjoying herself. Here she was in a room with one of her favorite photographers, topless, and about to strip off Judy's top.

Judy's heart was racing as she felt Trisha's soft paws gently brush against some of Judy's exposed gray fur. She was too focused on maintaining control of her urges. It would appear the effects of the serum she had been hit with was still lingering. She had her eyes shut and her mouth was agape as she felt Trisha slowly pull the Velcro on the tactical vest loose.

It didn't take Trisha long to get the vest undone and was soon lifting the vest over Judy's head. Judy opened her eyes so she could look at Trisha. A look of concern on the gray bunny's face. Trisha took notice as she tossed the vest onto the couch and gently placed her paws on Judy's waist, grabbing the fabric of the ZPD shirt. "You ok cutie?" Trisha asked sweetly as she tugged slightly at the shirt in her paws.

"Just trying to maintain some control, ever since the night howler hit my emotions have been all sort of crazy," Judy explained for what felt like the tenth time that day, "Whenever I feel an emotion it's multiplied tenfold and it's been getting harder to keep all that in."

"Well sweetie," Trisha began to say as she suddenly lifted Judy's shirt off the officer's body. Judy was surprised at the sudden action, thinking Trisha would be taking it slow. She had the sudden urge to cover herself with her paws even though she still had a dark blue sports bra on. "Maybe it's better to sometimes lose that control!" Trisha finished as she eyed the newly exposed fur of her friend with pleasure.

"It's not me though, I have always tried to maintain some kind of control!" Judy explained nervously as she looked around, having trouble looking directly at her friend.

"And let's say that you don't maintain control? What would you do?" Trisha asked as she took a step around Judy so she was standing directly behind the gray bunny. Judy could feel Trisha's bare breasts press against her back. Trisha then gently placed her paws on Judy's waist and began to run them slowly upwards.

"Well the doctors said that I will sta..." Judy began to explain but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear what the doctors think will happen, I wanna hear what you think you will do, right in this room, right now," Trisha whispered into Judy's ears causing the gray bunny to shiver with excitement.

"Well…I can feel something inside..telling me to…um.."Judy was looking for the proper words.

"Just say it," Trisha egged Judy on.

"Pin you to the couch and have my way with you!" Judy blurted out. Instead of a weak nervous smile though Judy felt a confident smirk cross her face. It actually felt good to say that out loud.

"Mm…is that right?" Trisha asked sensually. Judy closed her eye as she let out a gasp of anticipation. She bit her lower lip when she felt Trisha gently press her lips against Judy's neck.

"Oh gosh..Trisha..if you don't stop…I'm getting all wound up" Judy let out in a small moan.

"Judy I need you to do me a favor," Trisha whispered sweetly as her paws slowly slid up to the bottom of Judy's sports bra. Judy was going insane on the inside now. Her emotions told her to turn around and just go to town but she did her best to maintain control

"Anything Trish!" Judy said in-between breaths.

"I want you to take these feelings..."Trisha whispered, pausing slightly.

"Yes?" Judy asked as she felt her knees weaken slightly.

"Focus them," Trisha said with another pause as she began to slowly lift Judy's sports bra up.

"Yes!" Judy said, her heart racing as she felt more and more of herself becoming exposed to the world.

"Show everyone why Nick and I are so crazy about you!" Trisha said as she finally pulled the sports bra over Judy's head and exposed the bunny's gray breasts to the cool air in the room.

Judy had completely lost it at this point. Trisha's words had carried a great deal of meaning to her. She knew that given the chance Trisha would probably do anything with Judy. The thought of Nick being just as crazy about her though made her whole world brighter. Her heart was racing at this point and she felt like she had just run a marathon.

Judy was suddenly emanating confidence and didn't care if it was just Trisha and Kai in the room or the whole damn ZPD. She didn't care and she wanted to show everyone a side of her she had kept hidden for so long.

"That isn't so bad now is it?" Trisha asked as she tossed the bra aside and gently placed a paw on Judy's waist once more as she leaned in to give her friend one last shot of confidence.

What Trisha didn't know was Judy didn't need any more pep talk. Her emotions still fought inside her. However she focused them on the task at hand. Judy suddenly turned around, a confident grin on her lips. Trisha didn't even try to hide her glance as she looked down at Judy's exposed chest and bit her lip. "Wow…looking goo-" She didn't have a chance to finish flirting as Judy closed the gap and pressed her lips against Trisha's in a passionate kiss.

Judy could feel Trisha giggling. This caused Judy to become a little more intense as she pressed her body against her friends and felt their fur collide. The feeling was warm and satisfying. Had this been Nick it would have most likely lasted longer but eventually Judy pulled away and left her friend with a dumb smirk on her face.

"So do you think Nick would mind sharing his toys?" Trisha asked, her eyes still closed as she just stood in what looked like a dream like state.

"Who knows?" Judy said as she slowly pulled away from her friend and took a breath. "Maybe you should ask him at the dance!"

"Am I going to the dance?" Trisha asked as she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Judy with affection.

"Well I already bought you the ticket since you have been such a great escort today," Judy said playfully, "Plus someone better be there to put a bid on a dance with me!"

"Oh cutie I don't think you have anything to worry about there!" Trisha said as she eyed the exposed bunny in front of her. "Definitely nothing to worry about..."

Judy gave Trisha a wink and then turned away as she confidently strode across the room towards Kai. "I am ready for my close up!" Judy teased as she stepped in front of the camera.

"Nick, wait till you see what I got," Judy thought to herself as the shoot began.

-The dance-

It was finally here! The ZPD Charity Ball was always a big event in the city. The ZPD never really worried about ticket sales since they normally sold the event out. This year was no different. Judy had managed to sell all of her tickets with ease in just a week. She had spoken to her fellow officers and was pleased to hear they had all managed to get rid of their stock as well. It wasn't until she remembered what she had volunteered for that she suddenly felt a little nervous.

As the days past and the ball came nearer the nervousness Judy felt grew until she had done the photo-shoot with Kai. The whole event had actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Kai had taken dozens of pictures of Judy in various poses and with various props. When the shoot was done Kai had handed Judy a flash drive with all the pictures so she could do with them as she pleased. The final picture that would be shown in the calendar though would be a surprise. Though Judy felt a little nervous Kai had reassured her that she would be pleased with the results and should feel confident in the fact that her beauty would help the calendar sales tenfold. The shoot overall had done some good and Judy began to look forward to the ball.

The venue for the event was located in one of Tundra Town's finer establishments. This alone was difficult to do since Tundra Town was always busy this time of year, what with the snowy landscapes and general festive feeling all year round. Christmas trees lined the streets and most of the buildings were covered in twinkling lights. The ball this year was being held at the Tahoe Lodge. A large 5 star resort that was nestled on top of a snow covered hill. It was in the center of the district surrounded by several other resorts that sat at the foot of a large mountain where mammals could take gondolas to the top to enjoy skiing, snowboarding, or just breath taking views of the snow covered district.

Judy was in awe at the beautiful city streets as she looked outside the window from her cosy seat inside a white stretch limo. Nick had pulled some strings with Mr. Big and managed to reserve a limo for the event. Normally such a vehicle would be hard to come by since most of them would already be rented out for this event and others like it. When Mr. Big found out it would be for Judy however the mob boss had insisted that Judy be taken in style. He had even sent over a tux for Nick and a message stating that the fox better take good care of his granddaughters godmother, or else. Nick hadn't needed the warning and insisted he intended to take very good care of his partner.

"It's a nice city when you are spinning in the road or crashing into snow mounds," Nick teased as he looked over at Judy who was mesmerized at the city sights. The bunny didn't look away from the window but did give her partner a sharp punch in the arm. Nick laughed as he scooted away in case Judy had another round in her. He didn't though take his eyes off her. Judy was adorned in a dark blue coat that went all the way down to her ankles. She had been wearing the outfit when he had come to pick her up. So the fox still hadn't had a chance to see what Judy was hiding underneath. Much to his annoyance.

Nick slowly reached over to Judy and gently placed a paw on her shoulder as he tried to move the coat so he could at least see the dress' strap. Judy with her lighting like reflexes grabbed Nicks paw and shooed it away. She looked over with a small grin, her eye lids drooped, and it was definitely one of the smuggest looks Nick had ever seen from his partner.

"You just have to wait like everyone else!" Judy teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"Aww come on Carrots, not even me? I mean what if there is a tear or it's crooked? I just want to make sure your dress is okay!" Nick said, trying to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Nice try but I already checked!" Trisha said from the seat across from Judy. "And trust me, she looks amazing! I think this should be the new ZPD uniform!"

Judy had invited Trisha to join them on the ride over. Trisha initially tried to turn down the offer and said she would catch a ride with friends who were going. Judy had seen through the lie and had tricked the brown bunny by inviting her over to help Judy get ready for the ball. By the time the two were done getting ready Nick had been waiting outside in the limo.

"How come she got to see the dress?" Nick said in mock jealousy.

"Because she didn't sign me up for a topless photo-shoot!" Judy said as poked Nick in the side. The fox tried his best to get away but Judy just scooted over in her seat and continued her attack. When she was satisfied with her handy work she sat back in the comfortable seat and closed her eyes. Nick continued to sit straight up as he looked down at his partner who was practically in his lap.

There was a few moments of silence and then suddenly Judy detected movement in front of her. She opened one of her eyes slowly and smirked as she saw Trisha stand up in the car and walk over to the couple. Trisha was in a dark green cocktail dress and had a small bow tied at the base of one of her ears. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck. She looked quiet festive in the outfit. Trisha slowly walked over to Nick and slowly put a paw between Nick and Judy. At first Judy thought she was gonna try and scoot the couple apart, though amusing it wasn't exactly something Judy wanted. Instead though Trisha grabbed Nick's wrist and slowly lifted his arm over Judy's ears and then placed it on the gray bunny's shoulders. She then pushed against his arm which caused Judy to be forced against her partner.

Trisha took a step back and admired her handy work and then glared up at Nick, "Stupid," She said as she shook her head and hopped back over to her seat. Both Nick and Judy chuckled at the action. "Got yourself a good wing bunny there Carrots," Nick whispered as he pulled Judy in closer. Judy giggled as she suddenly felt very warm inside and nuzzled into Nick's side.

"Got yourself a dumb partner there Carrots," Trisha mocked as she pulled out her cellphone and took a quick picture before either of the officers could say otherwise.

The rest of the ride was somewhat uneventful. To Judy though it was truly one of the best rides she had ever been on. Nick continued to keep his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she enjoyed every second of it. She made a mental note to pay Trisha back for that moment.

Sadly though the cuddling couldn't last forever as the limo pulled up to the large lodge looking resort. The arrival was a kind of controlled chaos. There were a few celebrities, government officials, and of course the general public all milling about taking pictures and speaking excitedly about the ball they were about to attend.

Nick stepped out of the vehicle first and held his hand out for Judy who took it happily as she was helped out of the vehicle. Nick did the same for Trisha who had a mild look of surprise on her face, "Wow Judy, he can actually be a gentle fox cant he?" She teased as she hopped out of the limo.

"Took a while but I think I finally got him trained," Judy teased as she looked over at Nick.

"Har har, you two are hilarious," Nick said in deadpan as he looked at the two bunnies giving him such a hard time. Judy stuck out her tongue at Nick playfully and gave him a wink. "Careful carrots, leave your face like that in this weather and it might freeze that way." Nick said playfully.

Judy giggled and shook her head at the comment as she looked up into Nick's emerald eyes. She took a step closer to her partner and adjusted his tie for him. When she was done she took a moment to just look up at Nick and admire how handsome he looked tonight. She wanted so badly to just reach up and kiss him at that moment but stopped herself. Knowing it wasn't something he wanted at this time.

Before Judy could say anything Francine was suddenly upon the group. The lovely elephant was wearing a dark brown coat that covered her outfit just like Judy. "Oh good Judy you're here! We have to go get ready for the auction!" Francine declared. Before Judy could say anything she was quickly hurried away by her fellow officer.

Judy took one last look over her shoulder at Nick. She gave him a nervous smile which he returned. Trisha slowly stepped over to Nick and looped her arm around one of his and waved to Judy, "Don't worry cutie! I'll keep him out of trouble for you till you're done!" The brown bunny shouted. Judy began to laugh at the comment and nodded at Trisha.

Judy was escorted inside the lodge through the front doors and then down a busy hallway. The whole resort was a busy scene of resort staff running around and making last minute adjustments for the ball that was about to take place. Judy was led into a conference room that was just off to the side of the grand ball room where the event was taking place.

Inside the conference room her fellow Ladies of the ZPD were waiting. The ladies all greeted Judy warmly as she entered the room. There was a spot where everyone had laid out their coats and Judy slowly undid the clasped that had helped keep her dress such a secret. When she revealed what she was wearing a few of the mammals in the room let out a few surprised noises and then descended on the little bunny. Compliments and flirtatious remarks were made as they all took in Judy's beauty. The bunny couldn't help but blush as she did a little twirl at Francine's request.

Tammy approached Judy wearing a jet black gown that complimented her dark colored spots. She looked truly elegant and Judy took a moment to take her friend in. "Tammy! You look amazing!" Judy complimented causing the cheetah to wave a hand, trying to brush the compliment off playfully.

"Oh thanks Judy! Must say though I don't think I'm gonna get top bid if I have to compete with you!" Tammy said as she took a seat by Judy and patted the chair next to her.

Judy beamed and hopped up on the seat next to the cheetah. "As long as we raise some money for a good cause right?" Judy said happily as she looked around the room.

Judy was easily the smallest mammal in the room. Most of the ladies that had volunteered were street officers though there was a Zebra from dispatch and even a white wolf from the tactical team. Tammy began to explaining who the others were and made a few comments on what she thought was gonna happen during bidding.

"The white wolf is named Stitch. She is a medic for the tactical teams. She and Ty go back a bit. Her first month here she saved his life during an explosion downtown. She volunteers every year and the tactical boys fight over her. Normally Ty wins though and he loves rubbing it in the young guys faces!" Tammy said which caused Judy to let out a little "aww" at the thought of Ty still able to whoop the others at something.

"Francine normally raises the most. Mainly because she has a few fans in some high places. They normally show up to try and catch her favor. You know Francine though, she doesn't like being tied down." Tammy said as the elephant walked past with some drinks for some of the other ladies.

Tammy and Judy continued to gossip for a short while and made a few friendly remarks about how everyone looked. Judy enjoyed the atmosphere in the room and wasn't nervous about the auction thanks to the warm reception she had received.

"Okay, and what about me?" Judy asked as she took a glance around the room once more and then back to Tammy.

The cheetah began to chuckle, "well that's where things get interesting. I mean my money is on that Fox of yours. But I have been hearing rumors tonight. Apparently ticket sales increased when someone let slip you would be here for a dance."

Judy gave out a weak laugh, "har har, very funny." Judy just assumed Tammy was either being nice or a total tease. When the cheetahs expression didn't change though Judy felt her confidence faulted, "wait! You're not! Oh cheese and crackers! What have I gotten into?" Judy began to shake nervously as her ears drooped As the realization began to sink in that she was gonna be in front of a crowded room and would have to dance with a stranger who paid money to be near her.

"Hey now Hopps! I would take it as a compliment! Plus who knows, maybe a little jealousy is exactly what Nick needs right now," Tammy encouraged as she placed a large paw on Judy's shoulders. The words worked and Judy suddenly felt a rather wicked feeling deep down. Maybe tonight could finally push Nick over the edge! Maybe he would finally be willing to take that leap and take their friendship to a new place.

Judy's thoughts were interrupted however at a commotion coming from the door to the conference room. The door opened and then closed quickly and there was a playful squeal. "They're here! Come and check them out!" Came an excited voice.

Judy and Tammy quickly rose from their seats and crossed the room to see what the activity was about. The answer was clear to Judy when she spied an open box laying on the floor. Francine strolled over and handed both Tammy and Judy their own copies of the new ZPD calendar. The cover was a dark blue and the words were written in white using a font that reminded Judy of the ZPD squad cars. Normally the calendar wouldn't go on sale 'til next week. However volunteers for the end events got a complimentary copy to enjoy early.

Judy slowly opened the calendar and then closed it quickly as her cheeks began to warm. "So you got January eh Tammy?" She said measly as she looked at a slightly embarrassed cheetah standing next to her.

"Is it too much?" The cheetah asked as she opened the calendar slowly and looked at her own image.

"No you look good!" Judy complimented as she braved another look. "Wish the police tape wasn't in the way though," she teased.

Tammy's picture was very bold indeed. The cheetah could be standing in front of a ZPD squad car with its strobe lights on. Tammy was standing with her arms stretched behind her head with her chest puffed out. A sultry wink and grin across the cheetahs face. She was completely naked in the picture but was censored by some ZPD crime tape which was stretched across the image. The tape did cover up Tammy's more secretive parts but now by much which didn't leave much to the imagination. Judy doubted anyone would complain.

Judy flipped through the pages and saw her fellow officers in ways she never thought she would. A few of the ladies in the room were also in the calendar and were receiving a few flirtatious comments every once and a while.

Judy's pose, though not nearly as risqué as most, still got a lot of suggestive comments from her fellow officers. The image was filled with a bright green field, in the distance was a series of obstacles and poles. It was a mock-up of a training field. Kai had said Judy would be posing for the spring section of the calendar and she wanted to go with a kind of energetic and exercise background. It also matched Judy's personality since she enjoyed working out every day and was considered to be very fit even for an officer. Judy was laying on her side with her head laying on an outstretched arm while her other arm laid across her chest. Her breasts were only somewhat covered. Kai had Judy squeeze her arm slightly which caused her cleavage to become a little more Pronounced. Judy's regular work pants had been replaced with a dark pair of yoga pants which showed off her natural curves while her duty belt was latched snugly around her waist.

It wasn't just the pose that was getting a lot of attention though. Judy's expression was sure to drive many mammals wild. Judy's ears were flopped haphazardly on her arm while her eye lids were slightly drooped. Judy had a warm but not too bright smile. It was like she wanted to tell the viewer something but had decided to keep it to herself, it was a content but sensual look. It had taken Judy a while to find the right smile during that particular shoot. Kai had tried to suggest how she wanted Judy to look but it was getting nowhere. Trisha had helped though. She had crawled over to Judy and the two had remained close for a minute or two. Both giggling at the predicament they had found themselves in. In the end Trisha reminded Judy to think of Nick. How would she look at him in that moment? What look would she give him that would tell the dumb fox how she felt without saying any words? That had done the trick and the result was a smile that would cause most male mammals to go crazy.

"Wow Judy," Tammy said as she looked from Judy's picture and then back to the small rabbit who was also spellbound by her own picture. "I mean wow... What the he'll is Nick waiting for?"

Judy didn't say anything as she just smiled at her picture. She had worried that she would regret not backing out. Now however she was happy she had. Seeing herself like this made her suddenly regain all her confidence. She was ready for whatever was thrown at her this evening.

After a few more minutes of looking through the calendar and idly chatting with her fellow dance volunteers Judy heard the conference room door open once more. The ladies were informed that the auction would be beginning shortly. The schedule was for the guests to enter the ball room and enjoy some drinks. This would hopefully loosen their wallets when it came time to bid. After the auction there would be the first dance and them the party would be under-way.

Each volunteer would step on to the stage separately and be introduced by the auctioneer and a short speech about who they were would be given. Then the bidding would begin. Judy was informed that Bogo would make the first bid. It was a kind of tradition he had started by accident years ago when he would quickly raise his arm before the announcer could start the bidding price. When asked why he had done it he explained he never wanted his officers to feel nervous about receiving that first bid. He would always be there to support them. This has earned him a great deal of "awws" which only made him angry and shout his standard "Shut it!"

The order of the ladies had been set up already and Judy was next to last. Right after Tammy and before Francine.

Time seemed to drag on as the room slowly emptied of volunteers until it was just Francine and Judy sitting next to the door. Judy's leg was tapping away nervously at the floor as her nerves started to get the better of her.

"Nervous sweetie?" Francine asked kindly as she looked down at the shaking bunny.

Judy just nodded as she looked straight ahead. "Well you shouldn't be. The first time I volunteered for this I was a wreck. A total mess. I almost threw up!" Francine explained as she listed all of Judy's symptoms. "But then when I got up there with all the eyes of the room on me! It was amazing! That's what is gonna happen. I ain't gonna lie to you Judy. Everyone will be staring at you."

"Gee…that really puts me at ease." Judy said sarcastically as she looked up at Francine.

"You want to know why they will be looking at you Judy."

"Why?" Judy asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Because you are going to be the most beautiful creature in that room. And they would be fools not to notice that" Francine said lovingly.

Judy felt a tear roll down her cheek as a broad smile crossed her lips.

"Of course then I will come in and be the most beautiful one in the room!" Francine said playfully. The two began to laugh and Judy felt her nerves settle.

An attendant came to the room and informed Judy it was her turn. Judy took one last glance at Francine who gave her a thumbs up and smile.

Judy was escorted through a small carpeted hallway and into what appeared to be a back door to the grand ball room. The small bunny found herself standing at the bottom of a small step of stairs that would lead her to the stage. She could hear the muffled voice of the auctioneer as he finished rambling off some numbers.

"Congrats once again to mister Ty on winning another first dance with Miss Stitch! Better luck next year boys!" Came the auctioneer. Judy smiled as she imagined Ty giving everyone a smug grin. "Next up we have a real special officer for you all!"

Judy took one last deep breath as she ascended the stairs and then walked through the now open curtain. "Please welcome Officer Judy Hopps…" The auctioneer said as he held up a set of cards and looked towards Judy. The auctioneer was a small prairie dog in a white tux who was standing just to the side of where Judy walked on stage. He was obviously supposed to be saying more but like everyone in the room he seemed spellbound at the sight of Judy. The lights in the room were dimmed only slightly so Judy could see everyone looking at her. Normally this would have caused her to be nervous but she remembered the words of encouragement from Francine and took a deep breath as she continued to the edge of the stage so everyone could get a good look at her.

The gray bunny was wearing a dark violet dress that complimented her eyes so perfectly. It was a backless dress which was held up by two straps that had been gingerly tied around the back of Judy's neck. It also showed off more cleavage than she had hoped but Trisha told her that no one would complain about that fact. The fabric was so smooth that it looked like the dress was pouring over Judy like water. Tammy had helped her pick it out and though Judy wouldn't have normally bought something like it she was glad her friend had convinced her to take a chance.

"That's it! I'm leaving the fire service to join the ZPD!" Came a loud voice from across the room. This was followed by a roar of laughter from the crowd as everyone looked to the back of the room where a few mammals were wearing their firehouse dress uniforms.

The auctioneer had finally found his voice and took a moment to compose himself. "Ladies and gentle mammals Officer Judy Hopps!"

There was a steady applause that filled the room and when it finally died down the auctioneer began to read a few facts about Judy from the cards in his hands.

"Officer Hopps has been with the ZPD for just under a year. In that time however she managed to solve the missing Mammal Case! She also revealed the corruption in city hall and stopped former mayor Bellwether from using the dreaded night howler serum on unsuspecting citizens!" The prairie dog said sounding impressed at the facts he was reading. "She currently holds several academy records where she graduated top of her class! Officer Hopps is currently stationed in the city Center at Precinct #1 under chief Bogo! In her free time she enjoys exercising, movies, and driving her partner Nick Wilde up the wall..oh..sorry Officer Hopps..Don't know where that one came from!" The auctioneer said playfully as a laughter swept the crowd.

Judy put a hand on her hip which caused a few mammals in the crowd to let out some low whistles. The bunny began to scan the crowd for her partner. She actually spotted Trisha first who was jumping up and down while waving her arms. Judy grin and stood up straighter when she spotted her friend and then noticed Nick standing casually beside the brown bunny. He had his famous sly smirk on his face and raised a glass in Judy's direction.

"Shall we start the bidding?" The auctioneer asked as he looked over at a table near the stage. Judy looked over in the same direction and beamed when she noticed Chief Bogo dressed in a nice suit. A familiar young cheetah was standing next to the water buffalo, wearing a dark red dress. Angie beamed and waved at Judy who waved back excitedly. The bunny had to do her best to maintain her composure as she wondered who else in the audience knew the sad story behind the two mammals at the table near the stage.

"100!" Bogo said as he raised his arm and nodded at Judy. The bunny felt her heart lift up and she nodded back at Bogo.

"First bid 100! Do I hear 105?" The auctioneer asked. Little did the prairie dog or Judy know, but the flood gates had opened. The next few minutes were filled with frantic shouts as the numbers went higher and higher. Judy was very grateful for each bid but she felt a little saddened as she noticed none had come from a particular fox. Judy looked over at Nick who had the same smug look on his face. Trisha was standing next to Nick and looked from Nick, to Judy, and then back to Nick with a look of confusion on her face. The brown bunny tugged at the fox's arm and could be seen pointing in Judy's direction. Nick however just looked down at Trisha and took a sip from his drink.

The bidding was still going strong and soon the number had reached 500. Which was rather impressive since it was just one dance. Even if it was for a good cause Judy thought it was getting a little excessive.

After a few more minutes past the auctioneer began to slow in his shouting as the bidders started to reach their top out numbers. "We have 550! Can we get 555? Going once? Going Twice!" Judy was at a loss for words as she looked around happily. She was pleased to know she had earned so much for a good cause. Still she had wished Nick would at least…

"600!" Came a familiar voice. Judy's ears shot up and she looked over at Nick who gave Judy a sly wink. Trisha was jumping up and down with excitement at this point.

"600 from the fox in the centre!" The auctioneer said in mild shock as he looked at Nick, "Wait! Ladies and gentle mammals its officer Wilde! What a partner! 600! Do I have 605?"

Much to Judy's surprise someone in the back shouted 605 and then another voice shouted 610. Apparently Nick had some steady competition.

"700!" Nick said without skipping a beat.

"705!" Came a voice in the back. Nick looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow in slight concern.

"800!" Nick shouted back as he looked back at Judy.

The gray bunny on stage felt her knees go weak at the thought of how much that would set Nick back. Officers didn't exactly make a whole lot of money and that was easily a chunk of pay out of the fox's pocket.

"805?" Came the voice in the back. Judy was finally able to narrow down who was bidding against Nick. It was a Zebra in a fireman's dress uniform who was whispering frantically at his buddies.

"1000, try anything and I will boot your little red trucks!" Nick shouted as he looked back at the Zebra.

That had done it as the fireman raised his hand in defeat, "Gonna have to write a lot of parking tickets to get that back Wilde!" The Zebra teased as he raised a glass in Nick's direction.

Nick let out a chuckle and raised his glass as well. Everyone in the hall began to applaud to the two mammals that had put on quiet the show.

"1000 going once? Going twice! Congratulations to Officer Wilde! What a great partner!"

-Dancing under the mistletoe-

The the auction had gone smoothly. Francine had managed to raise nearly 600 and the Zebra who had previously been bidding on Judy managed to beat out the rest of the competition. Apparently the fireman had a thing for ladies who bled blue.

A small space in the center of the room had been cleared out for the first dance. Judy bounded over to Nick and leapt into the fox's arms. "Nick I was worried you weren't going to bid on me!" She said happily but then her mood changed as she took a step back and gave him a slug in the arm. The fox looked surprised as he rubbed where he had been hit. "How much did that set you back Nick?! That's over two weeks' pay! I would have danced with you anyways!"

Nick just smiled and remained silent as the music began and he gently wrapped an arm around Judy's waist. All the anger the bunny had felt about how much this dance had cost her partner suddenly melted away as she was lost in the moment.

"Mmm…Nick. I am glad you won..."She said softly as she laid her head against her partner's chest.

"Well you can thank Mr. B for that," Nick whispered softly. "Let's just say the old guy takes care of his ladies. He said he would cover the first dance"

"Awww, that's so sweet of him! And here I thought you were being romantic," Judy teased. She was very grateful to Mr. B at that moment but it was the thought that counted when it came to Nick. "You know for a minute there I thought you weren't going to bid on me!"

"Really Carrots? Do you think so little of me?" Nick said playfully as the two continued to sway on the dance floor. "Even if I hadn't gotten some help you know I wasn't about to let someone else dance with my girl."

Judy's heart skipped a beat and then began to pick up speed rapidly. Her ears which had been drooped down her back suddenly shot up as her eyes went wide. That was the first time Nick had ever said anything like that. It was truly exhilarating to hear the words actually come from his mouth.

"Your girl?" Judy asked as she looked up at Nick, her eyes shining in the light as she began to feel her whole body go weak.

Nick gave her a loving smile as he looked at her with his handsome emerald eyes. The two continued to sway like that for a little longer and Judy felt the room just melt away as she and Nick swayed together. No one else really mattered at this point.

Sadly though all good things had to come to an end and the final notes of the song played out. There was a round of applause and Judy was brought back into reality. She didn't want to part from Nick and apparently he was very content keeping her close to him.

It was Trisha that finally brought the two completely out of their trance like state. "Guys! Oh-ehm-gee Guys! You got to come see this!" The brown bunny said as she came hopping through the crowd. She grabbed Trisha by the paw and quickly led her off the dance floor. Judy quickly grabbed onto Nick's paw before she was carried away by her eager friend.

Trisha led the pair through the crowd quickly. Ignoring all the guests making comments or asking questions about what they needed to do to get a dance with Judy. The look of determination on the small brown bunnies face kept most of the other mammals at bay. Obviously this girl was on a mission. Trisha led Judy and Nick through a large door that led into a deserted hallway that was covered in Christmas decorations. Judy heard the large doors to the ball room close behind them and she began to get curious.

"Trisha where are you taking us?" Judy asked, more out of curiosity than protest. Judy looked back at Nick who shrugged weakly and remained holding Judy's hand as they were led through the hallway.

Trisha made them turn a corner to what appeared to be a dead end with a large red couch placed against the wall. The brown bunny tensed up suddenly as she saw the couch. An evil grin spreading across her face. She then turned and grabbed Judy by the shoulders and led her over to the archway. Satisfied Judy was in the right position she then turned to Nick who had a worried look on his face.

"What are you planning Trish?" Nick asked as he allowed himself to be led to the archway. The brown bunny remained silent as she did her work. Nick was moved around a few times but he was finally standing in front of Judy looking at his partner. Trisha took a few steps back and admired her handy work with a satisfied smirk.

"Okay, this is nice and all but what are you up to?" Judy asked as she tilted her head in slight confusion.

Trisha said nothing as she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture. The brown bunny took a second to look at her phone and let out a satisfied sigh. She then looked at the couple with a smirk, "Well I'll leave you two here for a bit. That Benny said he was saving a dance for me and then I plan to go flirt with some of those tactical guys!" Trisha then turned to leave and took a few steps. Before the bunny turned the corner though she stopped and looked at the pair. "You know I always thought that cops were more aware of their surroundings! You two need to look up!" With that Trisha left the partners alone underneath the archway.

Hanging from the archway was a small plant with a few ribbons wrapped around them. It was mistletoe. A Christmas tradition would be to enjoy a small kiss with a loved one while standing under the leafs. Judy realized what her friend had just done for her and began to think of ways to repay Trisha. She also felt somewhat awkward at the situation that Nick and she found herself in. She knew full well that it would take more than this to get him to take the final leap. She did however give Nick a playful smirk as she turned her head slightly and raised a cheek. Indicating where he should plant a gentle kiss.

Nick didn't say anything. He was staring down at his partner as a small smile crossed his lips. His emerald eyes were staring deeply into Judy's own violet ones and it made her shiver with excitement. Nick then began to slowly shake his head as he blinked slowly and took in a deep breath. Judy felt her ears droop at being denied something as simple as a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like she was asking for much.

It was what happened next though that made Judy understand. Nick took a step closer to his partner and slowly slid an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Judy felt herself let out a small gasp in surprise as her eyes went wide. This wasn't a dream, this wasn't a joke, she could tell, this was real!

Nick slowly leaned down till he was just an inch away from Judy. She was worried at this moment he would pull one of his tricks. Say something witty and pull away at the last second. Maybe if she wrapped her arms around his neck or just held onto his tux she could get a small peck on the lips out of it.

"Merry Christmas Carrots," Nick whispered in a tone that told Judy this wasn't a trick. His words came out with a tone of compassion and want that told her what would happen next.

Nick gently pressed his lips to Judy's as they shared a kiss. Judy's eyes opened wider but then she felt her eyes lids grow heavy as she closed them. The bunny slowly wrapped her arms around Nick's neck as she pulled herself closer into the kiss. Her ears fell to her back as she let her emotions take control. She didn't want this moment to end, she hoped it would go on forever. As Nick pulled Judy closer to her the bunny realized it was about to get a whole lot better. Judy could feel Nick's lips part slightly, probing the bunny to see where she wanted to go. She answered the wordless question by opening her mouth to his. Her whole body began to shake with excitement and her breathing grew labored as the kiss evolved with more passion than she thought she would ever receive. As their tongues finally met she felt herself going wild deep inside. Her emotions were still somewhat effected by the Nighthowler serum so all she could think about was how to satisfy her carnal needs.

Nick as always was prepared for such things. He could feel Judy's grasp on him grow stronger and the kiss was growing even more heated as the time went on. The fox finally pulled away, even his breathing sounded labored. Judy still had her eyes closed and her lower lip was quivering in disappointment that the kiss had ended. She remained like that for a moment and only opened her eyes when she heard Nick clear his throat.

Judy slowly opened her eyes and saw that Nick was holding something in front of her so she couldn't see her Partner's face. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust and understand what she was looking at. In Nick's paw was a small card with the name of the Lodge they were currently in. Judy took a second and then she realized it wasn't just a card, it was a room key!

"So how..."Nick began to say. Judy was sure he had some witty comment about not wanting to return to the party or how boring it was, even though it wasn't. Judy however never let him finish the sentence.

"Fuck yeah!" She said as she grabbed the room key and then pulled Nick into another passionate kiss. It was Judy that ended the kiss this time as she suddenly grabbed Nick by the paw and looked at the room key. A small number indicated the floor and room number the key was good for. With that Judy leapt down the hall, Nick's paw grasped tightly in her own, as the excited bunny led her partner to a night both of them would never forget.

* * *

 **Ok you made it!**

 **What did you think? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**

 **Shippers you still with me? I mean that photoshoot scene just kind of happened. Look at the end though! Hope we get something this awesome in the main story!**

 **You saw that chapter rating up there? The M. Well that is gonna be important for later chapters. Think of this as a kind of test. We didnt exactly go very deep into things but there was alot of suggestive themes and what not.**

 **Already working on another chapter that was a request. It is gonna get an AO. Try to guess why!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this work! Also dont get used to a 13k workd count for everyone of these. That just happened somehow.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **-Blue**

 **Edited By: SGT. CJC (You all should be thanking them for doing an awesome job of catching all these darn mistakes!)**


	2. Even Heros Panic

**Requested by: Me? This just popped into my mind so I rolled with it. Had fun :)**

 **Chapter Rating: T+ (Got some language and suggestive themes. Kinda dark at the start but things get sweet towards the end.)**

* * *

Even hero's panic.

Nick was out of town. Not on vacation though. He and a few other officers of the ZPD were busy at a training seminar in one of the nearby counties. Judy had so desperately wanted to go, not so much for the training but for other obvious reasons. She was denied though and with good reason. This particular seminar was focused on different canines in the ZPD and how they could use their particular set of natural skills to better use while in the field.

Though Nick would only be gone for a week it felt like an eternity to his small bunny partner. She was still active in the force though and had been assigned basic patrol work. Her primary roll lately seemed to be assisting in any kind of traffic incident. When a call came in it would be her job to go and relief any partnered teams so they could go back 10-8/ in service.

There would always be a few jokes here and there. Some officers asking where her "boyfriend" was or when her "cuddle partner" would return. It was all in jest. Most of the mammals in the ZPD were well aware of Judy and Nick's new relationship status and had made a point to give the fox a hard time since everyone knew Judy had been wanting to take the final leap for quite some time. Since Nick wasn't present though some officers decided to give Judy some grief instead. She would normally just laugh it off and send the teams on their ways.

Today however Judy had something to look forward to. She had a lunch date with her dear friend Trisha. Amazingly things had not been very awkward between the two after Nick had finally wised up and moved their relationship into something more. At first Judy had thought things would be weird. Far from it though! Trisha had been through the roof. There were hugs, tears, laughter, and of course a bit of an awkward moment when the two bunnies just stood there, looking into each other's eyes as they remembered a particular kiss they had shared not too long ago.

Judy was so happy to have a mammal like Trisha in her life. Nick had even agreed that the gray bunny was lucky to have Trisha. Nick had been made aware of what had transpired between the two and it had caused a little friction. However he understood what had happened had been because of him so he had no one to blame but himself.

Trisha had made a few comments about Nick possibly sharing. These ideas were normally met by some rather risqué suggestions by the fox. Most of them ending with "As long as I can sell the video!"

The fox would normally receive a slug in the arm from either Trisha or Judy. However he had not necessarily said no, something Trisha would point out constantly.

Judy was lost in thought when suddenly her radio chirped up. A request for a relief officer to report to a nasty car accident squawked over the frequency. Judy looked at the time on her dashboard. She still had tons of time before she was supposed to meet up with Trisha at a Café in the parks district. Judy picked up the radio and advised the dispatch center she would be on her way to assist. She would regret making that call very soon however.

When Judy pulled up on the scene she noticed things seemed a little off. There were a series of rescue vehicles and ZPD squad cars. All of them were to the side of the road, surrounding a misshapen blue tarp. Judy felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. She knew what that tarp meant. Somewhere underneath the fabric was most likely a mangled wreck of a car, its occupants still trapped inside, killed by the collision.

Judy pulled up behind a large ZPD truck and hopped out while putting her traffic vest over her regular tactical vest. As she approached the scene she saw a few officers look at her nervously. She began to pick up on this and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Officer Hopps, reporting to assist in relief!" She said to a lion with a set of bars on his uniform. The commanding officer looked down at Judy and instantly recognized the bunny.

"Officer Hopps, thanks for your quick response, but maybe you should sit this one out!" He said nervously as he looked Judy over with hesitation.

Judy felt her ears drop suddenly as she looked over at the tarp and then to the lion.

"Sir? Who…?" She asked as she felt her pulse go up.

The lion let out a sigh, "Listen kid, I just think it would be best if you headed back out on street detail, this one may hit a little too close..."

"Is it Nick?" Judy asked suddenly, not realizing how dumb the idea sounded.

The lion waved his hands around quickly and shook his head, "What no! We would have advised of that over the radio! Plus I thought most of the canines were out at training!"

Judy let out a sigh of relief. She felt somewhat terrible about that, since a mammal had still lost their life. She was however glad to know it wasn't her fox.

"It's just the victim, he was a fox, I just wanted-"The lead officer was cut off by Judy.

"I will be fine sir, its part of the job right?" Judy muttered in a naive tone.

It was at that point the universe decided to prove the bunny wrong. A sudden gust of wind blew at the tarp and revealed part of the carnage. The car had apparently lost control and wrapped around a light pole. The driver had not been wearing their seat belt and had been tossed around like a rag doll.

Judy caught a glimpse of the driver. His orange figure slumped over the steering wheel. A splatter of red surrounding the deceased canine.

Judy's eyes went wide as she realized just how wrong she had been before. This was not fine. This was very far from fine.

Her eyes never broke away from the fox. The longer the bunny stared at the lifeless corpse the more it reminded her of Nick. She could feel something side her begin to shake. It wasn't anger, it wasn't rage, and it wasn't the normal reaction from the night howler inside of her. No this was worse. This was a sorrow that could only be described as an agonized sadness.

Judy didn't really remember what happened next. She was in a trance. She did remember being relieved by the loin who had another officer escort her from the scene. They had even suggested that she held back to the prescient to calm down. She had declined as her mind went into autopilot.

"Trisha…can't forget our date…with ...Trisha..."She thought as she stared ahead of her, driving her vehicle to the café she had arranged to meet her friend at.

The whole time Judy was in a trance like state as she tried her best to maintain control. She barely remembered pulling her squad car into the café parking lot. Or entering the small building. What finally snapped her back into reality was a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"Judy?" Trisha asked, from the sound in the brown bunny's voice she had been trying to get a hold of Judy's attention for a little while now.

Judy shook her head suddenly and then smiled as she glanced over at Trisha.

"Oh hey! Sorry, was a little lost, just had…had a c…call..." She said, her lips quivering as an image of a slumped figure in a car flashed in her mind.

"It's ok, you feeling alright? You seem paler!" Trisha said as she scooted closer to Judy. Trisha had chosen a booth towards the back of the café. Judy had instinctively sat right next to the brown bunny. Her body giving off signals that it was not alright and needed comfort.

"Yeah...yeah...umm...did you order anything? I feel like I need something..." Judy mumbled as she looked at Trisha's drink.

The brown bunny raised an eye brow as she glanced at Judy with concern. She was obviously not convinced that Judy was alright. "I got the blueberry tea...it's pretty good and-"

'Blueberry…he liked blueberries…likes blueberries' her inner voice said softly. That was what did it.

Judy suddenly burst into tears as an image of Nick flashed in her mind, his body slumped over a steering wheel. NO! NO! He was alright, it wasn't him! But it could have been…

"He looked just like Nick! He was just like my Nick…and now he is gone!" Judy said through sobs as she put her head on the table.

Trisha scooted right over to Judy and wrapped an arm around her distressed friend.

"What happened?" Trisha asked, trying to figure out what was going through the officer's mind.

"We had a call…a fox...he's gone!" Judy said, her voice muffled as her shoulders shook from the sobbing.

"It wasn't Nick though right?!" Trisha asked, sounding very panicked.

"No…Nick is at training! He is ok! I hope he is ok!" Judy groaned as the tears kept coming.

"Its OK sweetie! I'm here!" Trisha said as she began to rub Judy's shoulders gently, a look of panic on the brown bunny's face. The look faded though, she knew it wouldn't do Judy any good to be just as scared. Her expression changed to one of warmth and comforting, just in time as Judy slowly sat back up and looked over at her friend.

"What's happening!? Why now? What do we do!? Trisha!" Judy cried out as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Shhh, I got you! It's just you and me! You are alright!" Trisha said as she pulled her panicked friend into a warm and loving embrace.

Judy continued to shake and sob as her emotions went completely crazy. She felt fear and shame course through her and try as she might she could not stop the gasps in-between sobs.

"Let's call Nick! We can get him on the phone!" Trisha suggested as she tried to pull away from the gray doe so she could collect her phone.

"No!" Judy shrieked as she held onto Trisha as if the brown bunny was a life preserver and she was about to be washed out to sea. "No please don't let me go right now!"

"Okay okay I'm here!" Trisha said as she let herself be held. The brown bunny winced slightly and hopped Judy didn't notice. The gray bunny was digging her claws into her friend without realizing it. Trisha just sucked up the pain, knowing Judy needed to just focus on calming down.

"Please just, just tell me it's going to be okay," Judy whimpered as she nuzzled her face into Trisha's neck.

"It's all going to be okay my love," Trisha whispered as she wrapped one arm around her friend's waist and ran a paw down Judy's limp ears which were tucked behind the terrified mammals back. "I'm right here!"

They sat like that for a few minutes. Trisha noticed that they were receiving a few odd looks from mammals around the café. It must have been an odd sight to see a member of the ZPD curled up and sobbing into another bunny. Trisha gave a few mammals a scowl, daring them to say anything. For the most part everyone tried to avoid eye contact.

A café worker came by, a black bear with a kind expression, without saying a word he placed a stack of napkins and a small cup of water and nodded to Trisha who mouthed "Thank you" as Judy continued to nuzzle into the brown bunny. Trisha began to rock back and forth in their booth and cooed soft words of encouragement as she helped her friend calm down.

It took a little while but soon Judy had composed herself. She let Trisha go and gave her friend a grateful smile. Trisha smirked and began to dab a napkin in the cup of water and gently brush the moistened cloth over the tear marks on Judy's fur.

"I'm so sorry Trisha, I thought I was OK after that last call but I guess-"

Trisha didn't let her friend finish as she leaned over suddenly and pressed her lips to Judy's. It was an odd kiss. It wasn't one that was meant to lead to anything or some passionate surprise. It was something warm and tender.

Judy had almost forgotten just how soft Trisha's lips were. They caused a warm feeling to fill her insides, pushing out the sorrow that had seemed to have taken hold earlier. This was exactly what she needed. A little affection could go a long way with a bunny.

Trisha pulled away just and inch and gently rested her head against Judy's and stared into the bright violet eyes that were tinged red from the crying.

"Don't, okay? Just sit with me! No talking, just sit!" Trisha whispered softly as she just let her head rest against Judy's.

Judy nodded ever so slightly, signaling that she would follow orders. She then closed her eyes and let Trisha continue her duties of cleaning her friend up. They say in silence as Trisha tenderly dabbed away with the wet napkin.

They didn't speak when Trisha was done. The brown doe just put the napkin on the table and gently picked up Judy's paws in her own and returned to resting her forehead against Judy's.

"Have time for a walk? There is a park nearby with a tree I like to sit under sometimes." Trisha asked, almost pleading for Judy to agree. She didn't have to as Judy just nodded and slowly rose from their little booth. Trisha took one of Judy's paws and led the officer through the café towards the entrance.

Judy was hesitant to look up, realizing what a show she must have just put on for the café. When the doe looked up though she was not met with looks of judgement or stares. Instead the mammals in their path all shifted out of the way. Not in some way of avoiding her but out of respect. Several would raise their glasses in Judy's direction and nod. A few would give her an encouraging smile. Others would just continue with their own meals. Giving the officer some much needed space.

As Judy passed the black bear that had brought the napkin and water he gave her a small salute. Trisha smiled and nodded, thanking him for his small act of kindness earlier.

The pair of does exited the café and Trisha wrapped an arm around Judy's waist as she guided her down the sidewalk and towards a park nearby.

They didn't speak as they strolled down the street. Judy was actually grateful for the silence. Thankfully her mind never wandered back to the call she had had earlier. Instead she focused on the now. They strolled past a few shops. There was a flower store, bakery, fabric shop, it all reminded her of home.

Judy saw the park up ahead and a small smile crossed her lips. She looked over at Trisha who had a determined look on her face.

The bunnies entered the park and Trisha led Judy towards a small dirt path. It wasn't necessarily part of the main trails and Judy could tell it was off the beaten path. They walked for a few more minutes. Passing a few large trees, climbing through some bushes, and then crossing a small creek.

When they finally arrived at Trisha's tree Judy could tell. It was beautiful. Just like her friend. The tree Trisha had mentioned sat on a small hill, surrounded by shrubs. The tree sat alone on a patch of bright green grass. The sun beating down and warming the ground all around them. The shade though underneath was cool.

Trisha led Judy up to the base of the tree and then turned to her friend. The brown doe smiled at Judy and then gave her a simple peck on the cheek as her paws went up to Judy's waist. Judy suddenly felt one of the straps to her vest become undone.

The officer's eyes went from Trisha to her vest and then back to Trisha. Judy gave her friend an odd look, questioning what was happening.

"Just trust me," Trisha said softly as she continued her work. A minute or two later Trisha had managed to strip Judy of both her tactical vest and duty belt. The gray doe was starting to wonder just what else she might lose out of this little strip session. Part of her thought of stopping her friend but another part wanted more.

Trisha finished her work and tossed the vest and duty belt over to the base of the tree. She then gave Judy a warm smile and took her friend by the paw and led her underneath the shade. She then began to lay down, still holding Judy's paw in her own, guiding her friend to join her on the soft grass.

Judy obliged and soon found herself laying down next to her brown doe. A content feeling filling her mind.

She closed her eyes as the pair just laid underneath the large tree. The shade protecting them from the bright orb in the sky. It felt somewhat freeing to just be laying here. Her vest and duty belt resting up against the tree trunk. The gear which would remind her of her duties cast aside for now. Judy opened her eyes slowly when she felt movement nearby. Trisha scooted closer to Judy till she was right in front of Judy. Right in front was exactly a perfect description because any closer and the brown bunny would just be on top of Judy.

Trisha let her eye lids droop as she began to slowly run a paw up and down Judy's waist. The motions were comforting and soon Judy closed her eyes once more as she let the warm feelings in her body take hold. She needed this so badly and yet she didn't know something like this could even happen to her.

She had witnessed so many terrible scenes through her career. Seeing the fox in the traffic incident though had been something she would never forget. He had been so young and looked just like Nick it frightened her. The thought of losing her partner was just too much. The memories threatened to invade her thoughts once more and it must have showed as Trisha stopped her calm motions and wrapped her arm around Judy's waist and pulled her close.

"So this one time I met a fox at the bar," Trisha began to say softly as she started a story to distract Judy from the terrible scenes in the officers mind, "he was okay looking I guess. Kinda annoying with all those cheesy one liners though. Who would ever want to listen to that all day?"

Judy began to giggle as she nuzzled her nose up till it was lightly pressed against Trisha's cheek.

"We started talking. He seemed nice enough. Well he tells me about his partner, says I would get along with them, at first I was thinking: oh great he is trying to hook me up with another fox. This is gonna be good"

Judy smirked as she knew where the story was going.

"He showed me a picture of her and I just lost it! Her bright purple eyes! Her confident smile! Her butt!"

Judy let out a laugh at the last part.

"Okay maybe he didn't show me that kind of picture but when he started telling me about this bunny I was just like: oh yeah, wouldn't mind being chocked in the bathroom by that kind of doe!"

At this point Judy began to try her best to hold the laughter in but it was no use. Judy began to giggle uncontrollably as she pushed her head into Trisha's neck.

Trisha joined in and the two shared a good laugh as memories of that one night began to come back. Judy had been shot down by Nick once more and Trisha had comforted her in the restroom. At first it was perfectly innocent but soon had turned into a passionate scene both had enjoyed and would joke about from time to time.

"Turns out she is a pretty good kisser too!" Trisha teased as she reached up and put a paw on the back of Judy's head, pulling her friend closer so the gray bunny's face was pressed firmer into her neck.

Judy bit her lip as a thought crossed her mind. She decided to act on her own thoughts and began to gently press her lips to the brown fur of her friend. This earned Judy a startled moan from Trisha.

"And to this day she keeps trying to prove it, even though we both know-OMG!" Trisha burst out laughing as she felt Judy begin to nibble in between kisses.

Judy grinned as she felt her friend shiver with pleasure. She was tempted to continue and began to mull the idea over. She had to keep reminding herself she was in public and technically still in uniform. Even though it was a secluded area she didn't want to risk anything, or did she?

"Mmmm, I'm trying to be sweet here and tell you how awesome you are! Quit distracting me!" Trisha playfully ordered. Judy could tell though that she didn't mean it and soon returned to her work. Her lips gently pressing against the soft brown fur of her friend. Judy not only liked receiving affection but enjoyed giving it.

"Oh I like that…just…just keep doing that," Trisha began to whisper.

Judy obliged and continued to give her close friend the attention she requested. It was the least she could do after what had transpired earlier.

"So anyways, one night he brings…oh gosh…he brings her in...Right there. That's my good girl" Trisha tried her best to continue her story but found the small kisses from Judy rather distracting. Her chest beginning to lower and rise a little more rapidly as small shots of pleasure went through the brown doe.

"I could tell she is different than the others I see at the bar. She is just like….ah OK if you're going to use teeth- ah right there!" Trisha suddenly arched her back and Judy smirked as she peaked an eye open to watch Trisha's reaction as Judy bit down a little harder.

The brown bunny's eyes were close and her mouth was open. Judy enjoyed the sight as she thought about how she was the cause of this pleasure.

"I knew she was different, she was the type to not give up, the type to take everything to heart, the type to…" Trisha's words faded as she felt Judy slowly run a paw towards the bottom of Trisha's shirt. Her gray paw slipping underneath and running over the soft brown fur that was hidden by the button up plaid.

"Is this the night howler too?" Trisha asked softly as she looked over at Judy. Judy just shook her head as she began to just gently run her paw over the soft fur on Trisha's stomach.

"No, just comforting, too much?" Judy asked as she looked into Trisha's bright blue eyes.

Trisha giggled and shook her head, "just watch where that paw wanders Missy!"

Judy let out a sigh mixed with a soft chuckle as she continued to run her paw over her friend's soft fur. Part of her was tempted to see how far she could go, but in the end she was more than happy to just stay where she was.

The brown bunny moved her arm slightly so Judy could have a place to rest her head. Judy nuzzled into Trisha's soft neck and began to let out a soft purr. She was enjoying being this close to someone at this moment.

"I'm sorry about before..." Judy said as she opened her eyes and just looked straight ahead at her friends brown fur.

"Don't…just lay here with me," Trisha whispered softly as she squeezed Judy lovingly.

The two fell silent as they began to drift in and out of consciousness. Judy needed this immensely. It wasn't some kind of carnal satisfaction or lust filled roll around. It was the fact that she could just be close to someone right now. She was glad Trisha stepped up to the plate and didn't ask for anything in return.

"Hey Judy," Trisha began to whisper softly into the gray does ears.

Judy let out a soft moan, as she acknowledged her friend/pillow.

"If you and Nick weren't…" Trisha began to ask a question but paused. She never asked what she wanted to but instead just smiled and whispered "I'm really glad you're here."

Soon the two fell into a comfortable sleep underneath the large tree. The city fading around them as a cool breeze swept over the sleeping couple.

* * *

 **So I wanted to show a different side to Trisha. Hoped you all enjoyed it. She is super important to me and the story. We may see something along these lines show up in the main story one day.**

 **Also she seems pretty important to Judy too! :P**

 **I am currently working on a few other requests. Got some great ideas from you all and I plan on posting more soon. Thank you again for the little sparks!**

 **In the mean time if you all really enjoyed the last chapter: Sharing is caring. Then please go and check out Harkonnen28's story: Unexpected Desire. It is like..wow..you guys are gonna love it! Super crazy! Super M rated! Super NSFW!**

 **More updates coming soon. Reviews are always appreciated! Need to know if Trisha is good at being Fluffy, I thought she was great!**


	3. Jim has breakfast

Jim has breakfast

The sun was shining through a large bay window in a lavish apartment in the center of Zootopia. The walls were all painted a bright white which caused the sun to reflect throughout the room, the natural lighting making everything seem so bright and clean.

The apartment for the most part was very tidy and well kept. A few stacks of papers were

"SHUT UP!"

strewn about the apartment but otherwise it was

"Blue shut up!"

fairly clean, the owner must have taken good care of the

"I swear to the gods I will give away plot points if you don't shut your mouth!"

 **Jim your breaking the 4** **th** **wall. You aren't allowed to talk to the author!**

"I will break something else if you don't shut it!" Said an annoyed gray rabbit that slowly slunk out of the master bedroom.

"Slunk? Really? Trying to use new words are we?"

 **It helps the story run smoothly if I use different words like that also**

"Oh come on! Your vocabulary is 7th grade at best!"

 **I went to college.**

"Get a refund!" The ugly rabbit said as he tripped over a pair of shoes that had been left in the middle of the room for some reason. "Really? Ugly?"

 **My story, my description, or should I try and use a word worthy of the 7** **th** **grade?**

"Well someone is cranky!" Jim muttered under his breath but the narrator sees all and noticed the rather rude remark as the rabbit nearly stepped on a bear trap that was also on the floor.

"Okay! Okay sorry! I was out late last night working on something evil! Then stayed out and had some drinks! The last thing I need right now is my own one shot in that silly extras you have been working on!" Jim grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, missing the bear trap thanks to some handsome writer's mercy.

"You're pushing it with that one Blue!" Jim said as he pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge which only had 1/8 of a cup left inside.

"Really? I wanted cereal!" Jim shouted at the ceiling. "Jim shouted at the handsome ceiling!"

The rabbit then noticed an unopened carton of milk in the fridge and grabbed it gratefully. As the rabbit went about his breakfast making the sun continued to

"Stop" Jim said sternly as he winced due to the light in the room. Much to the rabbit's relief a cloud slowly cruised through the sky and temporarily blocked the sun's rays.

"Thank you Blue!" The rabbit said in a tone which could have been slightly more sincere.

 **You are welcome.**

"So, tell me, what's this about? I wasn't supposed to be showing up again anytime soon and I doubt this is one of those smutty request chapters you keep writing." Jim muttered as he grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry and proceeded to pour himself a bowl. "I mean don't get me wrong, I saw that last one with the sharing! Wow! Loved it! If you ever need me in on something like that. Maybe something with that fox?"

 **Stop! Just stop! No!**

"You're mean," Jim muttered as he strolled over to his dining room table and took a seat. "If anyone is reading this can you send Blue a request! Maybe something with bondage. Wouldn't mind making that Trisha bunny squirm"

 **Sorry but that isn't happening. No one send me a request involving this guy!**

"Oh that's right! You wanted to save her for"

 **LALALALALA Stop!**

"This is fun!"

 **No this is a level of madness I never thought I would see myself go through. I am arguing with one of my characters. I need help!**

"You need sleep!" Jim muttered as he opened his laptop and scrolled through his bookmarks. When he found the one he was looking for he clicked a series of links and began to read.

 **What are you reading?**

"A fanfic" Jim said plainly as he had another spoonful of cereal.

 **WHAT?! Seriously? Right now? I was gonna walk through this fun idea**

"Shush! It's getting good!"

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

 **Which one is it?**

"A Bunny Can Go Savage, by Fox in

 **I KNOW WHO FREAKING WROTE IT?!**

"It's really good!" Jim muttered, only paying half attention to the suddenly defeated sounding author.

 **Yeah...I know... which chapter?**

"I just found it last night, I am on chapter 3...this is pretty good!"

 **Hate you so much sometimes.**

"No ya don't, but they all will very soon!" Jim snickered as he finished his cereal. Hinting at something he really should not be talking about right now.

 **Can we just forget this happened? I would like to get through this idea I had for you last night!**

"When you were drunk?"

 **When I was enjoying a few drinks maybe.**

"How many is a few?" Jim asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

…

"1? 2? 3?" Jim began to count. "Oh gosh Blue 7?"

 **Shut up.**

"What was the idea?" Jim said as he began to chuckle. The rabbit then leaned back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling stupidly.

"Really? Stupidly? Not gonna grab a thesaurus?" Jim asked as one of the legs to his chair suddenly snapped, causing the idiot rabbit to fall forward and slam his head into the table.

 **Okay now I am having fun.**

The gray rabbit continued to lay on the floor as a puddle of drool formed at his mouth.

 **Jim? Jiiiiim? Oh crap did I just kill off the villain?**

The unconscious rabbit began to stir for a moment before going limp, a pained groan escaping him before he completely blacked out.

 **Phew that was close! I didn't have a backup villain so if he went that would cut the main story short.**

 **Alright, so this didn't go as planned. Of course Jim would mess it all up. He never was one to stay in line with the main story idea. I am gonna just get back to working on We Just Call Them Night howlers. Got a chapter currently being edited and another one which is about 50% complete. Also more extras coming soon. Hopefully they will work out better than whatever this was.**

 **-Blue**


	4. Just another day

**Requested by: Me again. Just kinda had the idea and rolled with it. :)**

 **Chapter Rating: T+ (Language and suggestive themes. Also drug references. And stupid supervisors)**

* * *

Just another day.

"1,2,3,4,5,6.."Judy counted in her mind as she continued to press down in the unconscious rabbit laying on the sidewalk beneath her. A brown doe nearby was hysterical as a ram held her back and did his best to comfort the distraught female.

"Male rabbit approximately 34 years of age, no previous medical condition, unconscious and unresponsive, CPR currently being applied AED being set up now!" Nick said as coolly as he could into his radio as he returned from their squad car carrying a red box.

"10-4, Rescue 12 is 10-51, 4 Mike from 20, please advise on AED status when ready" Came a collected female voice over the radio.

"16, 17, 18, 19..." Judy continued as she continued to perform the chest compressions in a cadence that would make her instructors proud.

"He just grabbed his chest and collapsed! Please oh gosh Harry! Please save him!" the female doe cried out as she watched the officers continue their best to stop the rabbit from fading.

"30!" Judy muttered as she leaned over. Normally she would have had a breathing mask of some kind to place over the rabbit's mouth to perform the rescue breaths but sadly she had already used it that week and was waiting for a new one. She ensured the air ways weren't blocked and then leaned down. Without hesitation she pressed her lips to the unconscious rabbit. Fully aware Nick was watching.

The fox didn't even pause as he reached over and placed one of the two shock pads to the unconscious rabbit. There was no jealousy, no hesitation, and no questions. He would have done exactly the same.

After two breaths were applied Judy returned to performing compressions. Nick attached the final shock pad and turned the AED on. A robotic chirp emanated from the box as the computer turned on. A robotic voice began to relay instructions.

"Please stand by, stand clear of patient!" The box ordered and Judy quickly removed her paws from the victim's chest.

"Scanning, scanning, scanning" Even though it only took around d 5 seconds it felt like 5 minutes before the box gave off an alarm. "Shockable rhythm found, ensure patient is clear, Shock advised!"

Nick looked up at Judy. His bright emerald eyes filled with confidence as he nodded at her. She gave him a return no, signaling she understood to stand back.

"Press power button now!" The robotic voice ordered as a bright blue light with a lightning bolt began to glow. Nick reached over and pressed the small blue button which sent a current of electricity through the unconscious rabbit on the side walk.

A few minutes later the still unconscious, but recovering, rabbit was being loaded into a waiting ambulance. It had only taken the first shock for a heartbeat to return and the rabbits breathing to start back up. Though the patient was still unconscious the medics were hopeful that he would make a full recovery.

"Here ya go, we had a spare AED battery, and we will take your old one for charging. And you were in luck officer we happen to have a spare air way mask," The deer in the medic uniform said proudly as he handed the items over to Jud who grinned thankfully.

"Thank you sir!" She said as she put the air mask in a small pouch on her duty belt.

"No! Thank you, you did good, we will take it from here!" The medic said as he gave a mock salute before returning to the waiting ambulance.

-An unknown time later-

"Good afternoon sir! Do you know why we have pulled you over today?" Judy said firmly but with a smile on her face, trying to be friendly but in control at the same time.

The otter in the expensive looking sports car though just shoved his phone in Judy's face. "I don't have to answer that! I have rights!" He said with a small amount of spittle.

Nick began to shake as he stood on the passenger side of the car, doing his best to remain professional but he could feel a smirk crossing his muzzle. He was suddenly extra glad that Judy had wanted to take lead on this stop.

Judy meanwhile took in a deep breath, knowing full well this was not going to be a fun stop. "You are tight sir, you are not required to answer that, we have stopped you today because you were driving at 67 in a 40. That is well ov-"

"I was not driving! I was traveling and I have a right to travel as fast as I want!" the otter began to say smugly, feeling like he had won the argument. He had not.

"Very well, you were traveling 67 in a 40. That is well over the posted-"

"You know I pay your salary!? Which I never agreed to! As a free citizen I am not required to…" The otter began his soap box speech.

"Oh gods…please! Just shut him up!" Judy thought to herself.

-Meanwhile across the city-

"For the last time…" Delta grumbled as he put his head in one of his paws, "We aren't that kind of detection team!"

"So what you're saying is these aren't drugs?" A confused looking panther in a ZPD uniform asked as he held a bag of white powder in front of the two canines.

Atom tilted his head in mild disgust and began to shake his head.

"What I am saying Lt. is we can't confirm that kind of stuff since my partner is trained in something else!" Delta said in a pained voice, feeling like he had answered the same question a million times before.

"Then what the hell do you all even do?!" The angry superior suddenly shouted as he continued to wave the bag with the white powder around as if it were some kind of baking powder.

"We find bombs!" Delta snapped suddenly. He felt a paw on his arm and looked over at his partner who began to sign out a phrase. "Oh thanks Atom! We find bombs and look good doing it!"

-In the Savanna District-

Tammy had waited almost her whole allotted break time for this. The sandwich shop she frequented was always busy and she refused to use her badge to cut the line. However her patience had finally paid off as she was handed her favorite sandwich. She thanked the sheep behind the counter and practically skipped back to her squad car. A look of pure joy on the cheetahs face as she entered her patrol vehicle and breathed in the sweet smells emanating from her lunch.

The cheetah smacked her lips as she slowly un wrapped the sandwich. Even though it was just a sandwich she felt somewhat dirty as she tore the wrapper away. As if it were a dress on a slender feline figure.

"Oh the terrible things I am about to do to you!" She said as she eyed the sandwich as if she were some kind of savage beast eyeing her prey.

There was a flash of red as a crimson sports car flew down the street. A small chirping noise came from Tammy's dash board as her radar registered a speed of 113mph. There was a loud screeching noise followed by an even louder crash as the sports car ran a red and hit a semi-truck.

"Noooooooo…no this isn't fair!" The cheetah cried out as she looked down at her sandwich and then at the collision in the next intersection.

"Someone better be bleeding!" She shouted as she tossed her sandwich into the passenger seat and turned the light bar on her roof on.

-That night at the 10-7-

"Long day?" Trisha asked as she slowly slid everyone their orders around the table. The brown bunny eyed the officers who all looked exhausted and beaten.

"Yep!" Nick said as he took a swig from his beer.

"Yeah..." Delta said as he reached out and took a beer from Trisha's paw. The brown bunny gave him an encouraging smile which made his tail wag slightly.

Atom just slammed his head into the table but left his paw open for the beer that Trisha slid his way.

"That poor sandwich…"Tammy muttered as she stared into her paws as a tear rolled down her cheek. Judy sat next to the distraught cheetah and gently rubbed the predators back.

"Worth it though..."Judy said reminded them all as Trisha handed her a bright orange drink and gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

All the other mammals at the table nodded in agreement as they raised their glasses and cheered another shift they got to walk away from.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone.**

 **So I am still working on some other requests. Right now we have two chapters being worked on for the next set.**

 **Benny's date: A request to see what I think of Clawhauser's dating life. Going to have lots of naughtiness and of course silly situations with one of my favorite dispatchers!**

 **And a certain chapter in here may be getting a sequel. Who knows? Sharing is caring afterall ;P**

 **Also for those of you following my main story: I know I know, no updates for like 10 days? Right now I am waiting on some things but you may all be seeing an update soon! In the meantime I will be flooding the extras with little one shots and shorts!**

 **Thanks for your continued support!**

 **-Blue**


	5. Valentine's Day Special

**Chapter inspired by : Valentine's day and all of you awesome followers!**

 **Chapter Rating: T (Gets a little heated and their is some language but nothing too rough!)**

* * *

Valentine's Day

"Out of the way!" Nick barked into a handset that projected his voice out of a megaphone attached to the front of the tactical truck. Delta growled and quickly grabbed the handset from Nick's paws.

"That is for emergency purposes only!" Delta barked at the fox who gritted his teeth at the painted dog.

"This is an emergency!" Nick shouted as he waved his arms about, "Why aren't the strobes on?! Get this thing into gear! Remember when we were trying to find Judy! This is just as important!"

Delta burst out laughing at the fox's comments and had to hold his side as he looked over at Nick's panicked expression.

"I thought foxes were smooth under pressure!" The canine teased as he continued to drive at a casual pace. His trucks lights off and the emergency siren silent, much to Nick's annoyance.

Nick looked from the painted dog and then back outside at the buildings which were not passing by nearly as fast as he would like.

Sure this wasn't exactly a true emergency and he was at fault but still! They needed to hurry!

This was Nick and Judy's first Valentine's Day together as an actual couple. They had known each other for a while now and the previous Valentine's Day had been nice, they had gone on a friend date to a small get together. It was fun but it was before they had been dating. Now that their relationship had changed, though just very recently, Nick felt that he needed to get Judy something nice.

The only problem was he had been so busy and wrapped up in the most recent Night howler case that he had completely forgotten to get Judy a gift. The fox had realized his folly when the first set of flowers started being delivered to the ZPD.

At first he had thought it was Francine's birthday as the elephant received several bouquets from different mammals throughout the city.

However Nick started to take notice of how many of the flowers were roses. A lot of gifts were being delivered to the ZPD. Most of them in the shape of hearts. That's when it hit Nick. He had totally spaced! It was Valentine's Day and for the first time in what had felt like forever he felt panicked since he had no plan!

It didn't take long though for the fox to spring into action. His paws had been rapidly typing into his phone almost all day as he scoured the city over his phone for the right gift.

During his panicked texting session his feet had led him to the garage where he planned to commandeer a vehicle to run an errand real quick. He played around with the idea of running the lights and sirens to get to his destination faster. It was at that point he had run into Delta who had just retrieved his truck from Maintenance. That's when the plan had started to come together. A few minutes later Nick found himself sitting in the passenger seat of the large tactical truck. His smooth talking getting him a ride with the painted tactical canine.

"Trisha!" Nick blurted out suddenly when he had finally thought of a way to get Delta to hurry.

Delta had intended to slowly bring the truck to a stop at the traffic light but the sound of the brown bunny's name caused him to slip and slam down on the pedal. The tactical truck rocked suddenly as Delta looked over at Nick in both confusion but interest.

"What?" The painted dog asked in mild confusion.

"Judy and Trisha are super close!" Nick began to explain.

"Yeah, Judy mentioned that, so?"

"I know for a fact she is free tonight!"

Delta's ears twitched slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"I have a friend who owns a restaurant, always has a table for me, bet I can get four chairs instead of two!" Nick offered. The fox smirked as he watched the painted dog process the offer in his head. A look of realization crossed the other canines face.

With lighting like speed he switched on the trucks sirens and strobes as he blared the klaxon, alerting other drivers to get out of the way.

"Move!" Delta shouted as he began to push the truck to its limits as they flew down the road.

Nick grinned as he gripped onto an arm rest as Delta swerved the truck around a corner.

"Where are we going anyway? Most flower shops are gonna be pretty bare at this point!" Delta pointed out. He was right, most of the mammals in the city would have picked the shops clean at this point. Getting gifts for their sweethearts. Nick however knew everybody, including some specialty flower shop owners who always had a few spare flowers for the right customer.

"Just keep heading down this street for 5 blocks then make a right followed by a left and we should be there!" Nick ordered as he checked his phone which gave off a series of chirps. Nick felt his heart lift as he got a message from his friend about a last minute flower order. Turns out he was the right kind of customer to a certain flower shop owner.

Minutes later Nick burst through the doors of a small flower shop. A friendly looking female pig was behind the counter putting the final touches on a bright colored bouquet of flowers. She looked right at home with all the plants. She was dressed in a light blue shirt and white pants that had a series of flowers on them. Her smock was covered in dirt and various colored smudges from different flower petals.

"Nick!" The pig said happily and beamed at the officer, "Wow! Looking good officer, never thought I would see the day!"

"Thanks Pearl!" Nick said as he caught his breath. A few moments later Delta burst through the door with a wicked grin on his face.

"We are parked in a fire zone, but I dare those hose draggers to do something about it!" The painted dog announced as he strolled up to the counter.

Nick shook his head and chuckled. Had they met under different circumstances he felt Delta and him would have still been good friends, the canine had a certain attitude about him that Nick enjoyed.

"Pearl this is my friend Delta!" Nick introduced the lovely pig to the tactical dog.

"Ma'am," Delta said kindly as he held out his paw.

Pearl started to do the same but stopped when she noticed her own hooves was covered in dirt, "Oh I am sorry, where are my manners I am covered in dirt!" She started to pull her hooves away to clean it but Delta didn't let her as he gripped it and gave her a firm shake.

"No problem ma'am, boss always said I was the dirty one of the team!" He teased.

Pearl giggled and even blushed at the canine's playful behavior.

Nick cleared his throat and got the conversation back on track. Pearl looked over at the fox and beamed.

"I have your order all set!" Pearl said as she slid the bouquet she had been working on towards the fox, "Nick I still have some roses though! You sure you don't want some of those instead? They are more appropriate for the holiday after all!"

Nick shook his head as he looked at the beautiful series of flowers in the small simple vase. The flowers were a brightly colored and smelled wonderful. Not a single rose was in the vase however and Nick noticed the confused looks. He grinned as he looked at the flowers and was reminded of who they were for.

"These are the flowers that grow in Bunny burrow, Judy's hometown," Nick explained.

"Oh Nick you big sweetie!" Pearl said as she put her hooves to her chest and sighed.

"Wow, good on you Nick! Judy is gonna love 'em!" Delta said as he gave Nick a pat on the shoulder.

"However I am pretty sure a certain brown doe would also like a flower!" Nick hinted as he nodded to Delta.

The painted dog grinned nervously, "Think I should? I mean don't want to seem too forward and what not!"

"Non sense!" Pearl began and gave Delta a gentle pat on the arm, "A single flower I think would do the trick! It's not to forward and would be seen as very sweet!"

"You are the expert, "Delta said happily as his tailed swayed slightly, "Her favorite color is blue, if that helps! Or do you think a rose would be better? What about a card? Or-" The painted dog was blurting out ideas but stopped when Pearl chuckled and held up a hoof.

"I will take care of you, don't worry darling," Pearl said, warming up to the nervous canine.

Nick was amused at the whole conversation, it was rare to see Delta act like this, and he enjoyed knowing it was because of a bunny. Nick was glad he wasn't the only one who could be turned stupid by a pair of pretty eyes and cute ears.

Nick took a moment to step back while Pearl helped Delta with his order. The fox pulled out his cellphone and looked through his contacts. Finding the number he was looking for he made a call to an old friend.

On the third ring a very happy voice filled the phone. "Nicky my boy! How are you?!"

"Doing good Milos," Nick said as he strolled through the shop and looked at the many different flowers on display, "Was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Of course Nicky! Anything!" Milos responded in a joyful tone.

"I know its very last minute but I was wondering if you have a tab-"

"Stop right there Nicky! Stop right there!" Nicks friend interrupted, "Don't you dare ask for a table!"

Nick felt his heart sink slightly.

"How many times have I told you that you always have a table here? You never have to ask my boy!" Milos exclaimed.

Nick perked up. He had known the owner of the Ocean garden restaurant for ages. He had actually worked for him for a short while. During that time he had helped build a small private table on the roof of the restaurant that was to be used for VIMs.

From time to time the fox would call up Milos and ask for a table. This annoyed the owner sometimes because he had to keep reminding Nick that the fox never needed a reservation, he would always have a table at the restaurant. Little did Nick know but the table he had built for VIMs had never been used by anyone except himself and occasionally the owner's young daughter.

After hanging up with Milo, Nick returned to the counter to see Pearl placing a lovely blue flower in a plastic container so it would remain fresh till that evening. Delta looked extremely happy at the whole situation and thanked Pearl for her advice. The pig was more than happy to help.

When it came to paying for everything Nick refused to let Delta pay for his flower while Delta refused to let Nick pay as well. Pearl laughed at the two bickering canines. Nick won in the end, reminding Delta that the painted dog drove them so the least Nick could do was add the flower to his own bill. It actually didn't cost that much as Pearl gave Nick a hefty discount since they were old friends. Nick, though grateful, still put the difference in the tip jar that was near the register, reminding Pearl that he owed her for the last minute order anyways.

After they had settle their bill Nick and Delta strolled out of the shop. Just in time to see a meter maid pull up to the ZPD truck that was still in the fire lane. Fortunately there was a professional curiosity between the canines and the otter meter maid. They even managed to share a laugh and get a blush from the sweet predator when Nick picked a flower from Judy's bouquet and handed it to the lovely lady. The fox had a feeling his partner wouldn't mind and there were still so many lovely flowers for his bunny to enjoy.

Half an hour later Nick was walking through the series of cubicles on the second floor of the ZPD. It was always easy to see which cubicle was Judy's was right now. After the Christmas calendar had raised a record amount of money one of the charity organizations had gotten Judy a thank you gift. A giant smiling carrot with a police hat. Nick had thought Judy would take offense to it but instead she had fallen in love with the gift and kept it in her cubicle to keep her company sometimes. Every once and a while one of the taller mammals would put it on the top of the bunny's cubicle. Not in a malicious or mean way, but as a playful joke. Many of the mammals made jokes about not doing anything wrong near Judy, since her carrot friend was always watching. Judy enjoyed her carrot even more after that.

Nick straightened his tie. He had decided to wear his long sleeves and tie combo uniform. Judy had always said he looked good in it, even if it wasn't tactical. He sometimes made a joke about showing off some fur to Ty to see if the old wolf in the armory would make him a custom uniform like Judy's. This would normally get him a quick jab in the arm.

When Nick reached Judy's small cubicle he took a moment to look at his partner who was happily typing away at her computer. Nick enjoyed moments like this, watching Judy as she went about her day to day duties. She always carried with her confidence which caused her to be even more beautiful to him. Every key stroke on the computer had purpose and even though she tried to always look professional he noticed the little cute things she did. Like how she bobbed her head slightly as she typed or how her tongue would stick out when she started to hit the keys rapidly sometimes.

Judy took a moment to stretch in her seat as she wrapped up the report. She interlocked her fingers and threw her arms in the air as she arched her back slightly, her chest puffing out slightly. It was at this moment she finally took notice of Nick. Her bright purple eyes filled with joy as she spied her fox. She then looked to the flowers in the small vase and she began to beam.

"Flower delivery!" Nick said warmly as he stepped into the cubicle.

Judy practically leapt from her chair as she saw the flowers. Nick held them out and Judy leaned down to take in a small whiff, the lovely scents filling her nostrils.

"Nick oh my goodness! They are all so lovely!" Judy said as she took the vase from Nick's paws and continued to breathe in the sweet aroma. "It reminds me of home!"

"Thought it might, I did some research and got you the flowers that grow in Bunny Burrow," Nick explained.

Judy froze as her eyes went wide, she stared at the flowers and inspected them. The fox was right, it was like looking at the flowers in her mother's garden. He had obviously done his research.

The gray doe's eye lids drooped slowly as she set the flowers down on her desk. She then took a few steps towards Nick till she was right next to him. The fox thought this was odd and looked down at his partner who had stuck her head out of the cubicle and was scanning the office. There were a few muffled voices and the sounds of typing in the distant. No one was coming though and the cubicles in the immediate area were vacant, their occupants out on patrol or on lunch.

Judy took a step back into her cubicle and grabbed the end of Nick's tie and pulled him down quickly. Nick barely had time to react as Judy pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her paws grabbing his tie so he couldn't escape, not that he would try to.

Normally they would try to remain professional at work. Sure there were the occasions while on patrol they found themselves with some down time to cuddle or share a light kiss. Things had never exactly been so passionate though.

The situation was somewhat amusing to Nick since he was normally the one to push the boundaries at work with his jokes and attitude. Judy was normally one to follow policy and keep him in line. It was obvious to the fox though that Judy had forgotten all about certain policies all of the sudden.

Nick felt himself being pulled into the cubicle and he felt a sudden urge fill his body. Before Judy could stop him he grabbed her legs and picked her up so she would straddle his waist. To his surprise she didn't fight, she actually wrapped her strong legs around him and pulled herself closer to her partner.

Their lips opened at this point as their tongues began to wrestle, small gasps of air escaping the two officers. Nick felt himself wanting more, the urge to throw her on the desk and enjoy her body was overwhelming. It was Judy though that put the session on hold as she pulled away. Her breathing labored, her eyes filled with longing.

"Thanks for the flowers!" she said before diving back into the kiss. Judy's arms wrapped around Nick's neck while Nick wrapped one arm around Judy's waist to hold her up while the other began to glide up her body.

The two mammals were so focused on one another that neither of them had heard the pair of footsteps coming up the row of cubicles. They did however hear the surprised noises coming from the entrance of the cubicle which caused them to pull away from one another lips.

"Oh Geeze! Back Atom back back back!" Delta said rapidly. Judy peered over Nick's shoulder just in time to see Atom be pulled by his uniform collar away from the entry of the small cubicle.

Judy giggled and gave Nick one last peck on the lips before sliding down to the floor. Nick took a moment to straighten his tie as Judy brushed her ears quickly.

"Atom is that you?" Judy asked softly. There was a sudden scuffling noise and the light colored canine came around the corner. His mouth open in a bright smile.

Ever since the events at the Wilde Times amusement park Atom and Delta had become part of Judy's close circle of friends. It wasn't hard for her to start trusting them, after all they had helped save her life, for which she would be forever grateful for.

Atom had taken a serious liking to Judy and Nick and would constantly come to visit the pair during work. Delta always close behind acting as a translator for the mute painted dog.

While Delta could be gruff but playful, Atom was all play and sweetness. Judy absolutely loved the canine and his kind ways.

As Judy looked into Atoms bright yellow eyes she noticed he was shaking with excitement. His tail swayed happily as he produced a card from his vest and handed it to the small gray doe.

Judy eyed the card curiously, "Awww Atom what is this?"

Delta just chuckled and shook his head. Nick looked from Delta and then to Atom, a look of concern on the Fox's face.

Judy opened the card and let out a small "aww" as she placed a paw to her chest. The card had a picture of a giant heart with arms wide open. The heart had a speech bubble over it that read "Call 911 because you stole my heart!"

It was super cheesy but also somewhat adorable.

"Thanks Atom! This is so sweet!" Judy said as she held her arms out for a hug. Atom quickly scooped up and the small bunny and gave her a warm hug as his tail wagged.

"Hey now! What kind of game are you playing at?" Nick teased. He knew Atoms intentions were perfectly innocent but he couldn't help but have a little fun as he pretended to be jealous, it wasn't hard because he did feel a little jealous seeing Judy wrapped up in another mammals arms.

Judy giggled and stuck her tongue out at Nick. The painted dog gently set Judy down and grinned at Nick. Before the fox could say anything else Atom pulled another card from his vest and handed it over to Nick. The fox looked down at the card still in the canines hands.

"Awwwwww!" Judy let out as she put her paws to her mouth.

Nick didn't say a thing as he opened the card. Inside was a picture of two hearts hugging. The speech bubble which had probably had a sweet saying on it was scribbled out. It read "shut up and hug me!"

"I helped him with that one!" Delta said proudly. Nick was fast but Atom was faster. The fox tried to get away but soon found himself wrapped into a tight hug as Atom pulled him in and squeezed.

"Yay group hug!" Judy cheered and jumped up and wrapped her arms around Nick from behind and squeezed.

"Thanks Atom…but I think that's good!" Nick pleaded.

The painted dog shook his head and continued to hold the fox.

"Atom doesn't think it's a hug unless it lasts 30 seconds!" Delta declared as he let out a laugh.

Delta wasn't lying as Atom held the fox. Nick didn't really mind as he felt Judy nuzzling his neck which caused him to shiver with excitement. When the painted dog was satisfied with his hug he let the fox go and smiled, tail wagging full force at this point.

"See you got your flowers!" Delta said as he spied the colorful arrangement on Judy's desk.

"Yes! It's all the flowers you can find in Bunny Burrow!" Judy exclaimed as she showed off her gift.

Atom's nose began to twitch rapidly and the canine took a few steps into the kennel and shoved his nose right into the flowers.

"ATOM!" Delta shouted out as he reached over to his partner.

"It's ok, let him enjoy! I know I did!" Judy said as she looked over at Nick and gave him a suggestive wink.

Nick grinned as he straightened his tie. He then looked over at Delta and remembered his suggestion from earlier. Being a fox of his word he had no intention of leaving the canine high and dry.

"Say Carrots," He began as he looked back down as his cute doe, "I was thinking how about a double date tonight! You and me with Trisha annnnd-" Nick nodded over at Delta who looked from the fox and then to Judy who was suddenly beaming.

"Yes!" Judy exclaimed, "That would be awesome! She was saying she didn't have any plans tonight!"

Judy reached for her phone which was still sitting on her desk and began to type away furiously as she texted her friend.

While the group waited for a response from Trisha they all caught up. Nick and Delta talked about Pearl and the flower shop run. The painted dog was very grateful for Nick's generosity and it showed. Nick did his best to shrug it off though and teased the other canine with the idea of Delta paying for dinner.

Judy meanwhile went back to her flowers and proceeded to point out the different types to Atom. As she explained the name and traits of each flower Atom would gently take the particular flower into his paw and give it a light sniff. She grinned as the canine appreciated the various scents the arrangement gave off.

The group as a whole went silent when a small chirp came from Judy's cellphone. The gray doe nearly lunged at the device and quickly opened the messenger app.

Much to everyone's dismay her ears began to droop as she typed another message out. She took a moment before looking at Delta, her purple eyes filled with a slight sadness.

"She says she is already making plans…sorry Delta," Judy mumbled and she meant it. She had actually been wanting to see the two hook up ever since what had happened earlier between the painted dog and the brown doe.

Delta sighed and shrugged as he put on a defeated smile on his face, "Thanks for trying Judy, I appreciate-"

There was a loud chirp coming from the dogs vest and he quickly reached down and produced his cellphone. The dog's eyes widened with surprise as a broad smile crossed his face.

He slowly turned his phone so the others could see the message he had just received.

"You + Me = Drinks tonight?" The conversation had a single name on the contact header: Trisha.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Just wrote this one last minute today. Think of it as a thank you for all the awesome reviews and positive feed back!**

 **Special thanks to _Fox in the hen house_ for the use of Milo's and his restaurant! **

**Still working on Benny's date. Will be a bit since I am trying to get another chapter for Night howlers done!**

 **If you all play nice then maybe we will see how the night goes for our two couples in a later chapter.**

 **-Blue**


	6. The Picture

**Chapter inspired by: A picture of Trisha!**

 **Chapter Rating: T (maybe some language, I dont know, but it aint all bad!)**

* * *

The picture!

It is truly amazing how fast technology has advanced in such a short amount of time. Just years ago the thought of being able to watch movies on a small little screen you carried in your pocket was just that, a thought. Now almost every mammal is connected via a small screen that can fit into the tiniest of paws. With the advancement of technology though comes more dependence on it. Without it one wouldn't have access to their contacts, schedules, messages, or be able to call their friends if they needed. A few years ago mammals managed to get by. Now though it was like living in another world if your phone died. Or was taken from you. While you were mammal napped. Only to be returned and then thrown into evidence.

Judy was going absolutely mad without her phone. Just a few days before she had been knocked out by Jim only to be rescued with barely seconds to spare by Nick. Her phone during the ordeal had been taken from her. Jim was "nice" enough to return it to her but since it was in his custody the ZPD had decided to take it as evidence. Judy didn't mind it at first. The thought of even touching a device that Jim had on his own didn't make her feel very comfortable.

However as the days passed by she started to go mad without the use of her cellphone. Nick had been happy to lend her his when she needed it and since the fox was always close by she was never really out of touch from the world. It just didn't feel the same having to bum the fox's phone every time she wanted to text her family or call a friend. Nick constantly reminded her that he didn't mind but she could tell that this was not an option that could go on forever.

The ZPD paid there officers as best it could. However with the cost of living going up and Judy in a new kind of living arrangement, money was kind of tight. She didn't really have the spare cash to spend on a brand new phone. Her old phone was perfect for her. It was a Carrotphone 5 by Veggie. They would release a new phone every year or so. Nothing really changed on them though except maybe a random feature. The proper phones to have were called Zoodroids. There were tons of different kinds so users could find what was just right for them. I mean why would someone want to spend so much extra money? Because it's a simple design? It's slim? Go figure…

Judy however loved her old Carrotphone but couldn't afford to get another model 5 right then. She could easily get a hold of a 3 or 4. Those were so obsolete though it would be like carrying around a stone tablet. No she wanted her old 5 back, or maybe even a newer model. She heard the 7's were supposed to be amazing! However they would cost her easily several weeks pay and she just couldn't afford to spend that kind of cash.

Judy was calculating if she just got a small salad how much money she could put away for a new phone as she and Nick sat at Max's café. Though they hadn't officially returned to work yet Judy liked being near the precinct. Max's café was just a block away from her work. This was also the first place she had met Jim. The rabbit playing himself off as some kind of business mammal. She half hoped he would have the guts to show up again so she could teach him a lesson. Now that she knew what the rabbit looked like she would have no problem attacking first and asking questions later.

Judy looked around and knew the 5 or so ZPD officers on their lunch would happily help her.

"So what will it be you two?" The waitress, a sweet looking pig in an apron, asked kindly.

"Just a small salad for me please..." Judy mumbled as she found one of the cheaper items on the menu. Of course her stomach grumbled in protest when her eyes spotted the carrot pot pie. It was only a few dollars more but those dollars could go towards her phone. She willed her stomach to just fight through the hunger.

"That it carrots?" Nick asked as he looked up from his menu. A look of concern on the fox's face.

Judy sighed and nodded in defeat.

"I'll take a bug burger with a vanilla shake please!" Nick said as he eyed the menu hungrily. Judy felt jealous and longed for more food. Not really interested in the bug burger but wanting something more filling.

She felt a bit of jealousy towards her partner as he ordered whatever he wanted in such a care free manner. "Dumb fox..." She thought to herself but instantly regretted it, knowing it wasn't Nick's fault for her own financial situation.

"So not hungry?" Nick asked as the pig took the menus and quickly headed to the counter to ring in the new orders.

"Just trying to eat light..." Judy grumbled as she folded her arms and rested her head on them. Not really wanting to look at the fox at that moment.

"Light as in food or light as in cash?" Nick asked as he reached over and gently rubbed the tip of Judy's ear. She shuddered at the sensation. She quickly sat up and looked across the table at Nick.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, her eye lids drooped slightly and her tone sounding a bit forced.

Nick grinned and nodded, "You can't hide anything from me Carrots! I'm all knowing!" He teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Judy let out a little giggle at her partners actions and shook her head. He always knew what to do to get her out of her slumps.

"I just feel so weird without a phone is all. I mean it's so nice that you have let me use your phone for me to keep up with everyone..." Judy began. Right on cue a small chirp emanated from the fox. Nick quickly grabbed his phone and produced it from his pocket.

Normally he would have ignored any messages while with Judy. However since he was now the bunny's line to the rest of the world he would check his phone at the first sound of a message in case it was for Judy. The gray doe had taken notice of this and was grateful and willing to excuse the fox whenever he got a message.

Nick's furrowed his brow as he read the message. "It's not for you, just a friend checking in," Nick muttered as he typed out a message. The fox sent one message but without looking up he began to type out another. Judy thought this was a bit odd since he would normally return right to their conversations.

The bunny tilted her head slightly as her ears raised in curiosity. Nick sent out his second message and put the phone down on the table. A playful smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" Judy began to ask. She was interrupted by another strange noise coming from the fox. It was a much happier sounding chime. Judy looked down at Nick's phone which was still on the table. She noticed it screen was still illuminated and it was making a call. She had a hard time reading the contact name since the phone was upside down. She began to spell out the letters in her mind.

"STORRAC…wait…that says Carrots!" Judy thought as her eyes went wide as the chiming noise continued to come from Nick. Judy looked at her fox, tears forming in her bright purple eyes.

"You didn't!" She accused him as she watched Nick reach into his pockets once more. With a smug yet handsome grin Nick produced a brand new phone and held the screen so Judy could see the caller's name.

"One Handsome Fox" The contact read with a picture of Nick smiling.

"One Handsome, thoughtful, wonderful-"Judy blurted out as she dived over the table and wrapped her arms around the fox's neck. Nick nearly lost his balance as Judy pressed her lips against his. Smothering the predator with affection. Every second or so Judy would pull away and say more nice things only to press her lips against Nick once more.

"Hopps I'm trying to eat here!" Came a tease from a ZPD officer at the counter who had looked over to see what the commotion is about.

"Shut it Olat!" Judy barked which was met with a roar of laughter from the large polar bear in ZPD gear.

Judy couldn't believe Nick. He was too good for her!

"Nick you didn't have to!" Judy said as she finally settled down. She refused to move away from the fox and settled down right on his lap, her head pressed against his chest as she took her new phone in her paws.

"I know, but I can't keep risking you finding out about my underground gambling ring while you look through my phone!" Nick teased which got a rather amused look from Judy.

"Wait! This isn't a Carrotphone 5 like mine!" Judy gasped as she examined the phone. "Nick! Oh no Nick! You didn't!"

"You are now the proud owner of a Carrotphone 7," Nick whispered and then gave his doe a gentle kiss on her head.

Judy blushed, beamed, and began to cry all at once.

"Nick these things are so expensive though!" Judy protested, not wanting to give up the new phone but knowing it was far too much for Nick to just give away.

"I know a guy," Nick said plainly.

"Who do you possibly know that could give you this?!" Judy asked as she looked at Nick in surprise. She leaned up and gave him a kiss under his muzzle and then looked back at her phone. Only to look back at her fox and kiss him again.

"Sorry Carrots, but that's between me and my friend!" Nick muttered.

Judy didn't care at this point who Nick's friend was. Whoever they were they were truly awesome. Just like her fox.

The rest of lunch was spent playing with Judy's new phone and checking out some of the new features. When lunch arrived Judy remained sitting in Nick's lap, refusing to move from her comfortable spot. Nick didn't seem to mind as he began to munch away at his burger, as if a bunny sitting on his lap was perfectly normal. In fairness it kind of was.

Judy finally put down her phone and scarfed down her own salad and then helped herself to some of Nick's fries. When the fox began to protest Judy looked up at Nick and widened her eyes. The bright purple orbs shimmering in the sunlight that came from outside.

"Don't!" Nick protested as he tried to look away.

Judy began to lay it on thick as her nose started to twitch.

"Stop!"

The final blow came when her black tipped ears dropped behind her head.

"Damnit..." Nick said in defeat as Judy's overwhelming cuteness won out.

The rest of the day was spent with Judy constantly thanking Nick. Stopping every once and a while to give him a hug around the waist or kiss on the cheek.

Though fox's weren't used to such affection, even from their own mates, Nick didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to enjoy the attention from Judy.

"So I need to start setting up my contacts..." Judy mumbled as she flipped through her phone. The pair found themselves sitting in the center park by the ZPD headquarters in city center. Nick was sitting against the end of the bench while Judy sat right on his lap, nuzzled into her fox's chest. Every once and a while a mammal would pass and stare at the odd couple. Nick ignored them and Judy was too engrossed in her phone to take notice.

"Probably gonna need to take some new contact pictures," Nick pointed out as he looked across the park at a group of mammals throwing a Frisbee about. A large timber wolf got down on all fours and started running after the flying disk like crazy.

"Ted don't you dare!" A sheep called out to the wolf who jumped in the air and caught the Frisbee in his mouth.

"Oh geeze not again dude! I aint playing with your slobber all over the place!" Shouted a zebra.

Nick smirked as the group of mammals began to shout at the wolf who stood up triumphantly.

"Or just normal pictures!" Judy announced as she nuzzled into Nick. The fox looked over in time to see his own image in the phones screen as Judy leaned against him, preparing to take a selfie.

Nick gave the camera a lazy smile as Judy beamed. This was somewhat a standard picture between the two. Judy snapped the picture and then examined her handy work.

"The camera on this is amazing!" Judy said as she studied their image.

"Top of the line!" Nick said as he admired the resolution. "Mind you if you went with a Zoodroids you could-"

"Nick!" Judy said as she looked up at her fox. Nick smirked and remained silent. Having had this conversation many times before. Judy was just set in her ways and so was he.

"Can't wait to really try this camera out!" Judy said as she continued to play with her phone.

"Yeah? On who?" Nick asked.

Judy had an evil grin on her face as she rested her head on Nick's chest and looked up at him.

"You thirsty Nick?" Judy asked slyly.

"Really? It's like 2 in the afternoon!" The fox pointed out. Knowing full well what Judy had planned.

"It's 5 o clock somewhere!"

It didn't take long for the couple to arrive at the 10-7 bar. Petey struck a heroic pose when Judy produced her new phone and explained she needed a new picture of him. The rhino giving off a playful grin as he flexed. When Judy had finished the large mammal let out a long sigh as he leaned against his stool, "Looking so good takes a lot out of me!" He said with a wink, "Nick you wouldn't understand!"

Judy and Nick both burst out laughing at the bouncer's remark as they headed inside. The bar was somewhat deserted when they entered. Most of the patrons inside had the day off. The shifts hadn't changed out yet so a lot of the emergency services mammals would still be working. Soon though the bar would be packed with mammals from various departments. All trying to relax after a long day at work.

The staff of the bar spent this down time to get ahead of certain tasks. Cleaning tables, stocking alcohol, or just hanging around and gossiping.

Trisha had just finished serving a pair of EMT gazelles who had gotten off their shift early. She was casually strolling through the bar when she heard a familiar voice.

"Say cheese!" Judy shouted at the brown doe.

Trisha turned just in time to see a quick flash as her friend took her picture.

"Judy!" Trisha blurted out happily as she rushed over. Judy opened her arms and welcomed the brown doe into a warm hug. The two squeezed one another and began to giggle happily.

Nick stood back and watched, shaking his head. These two really had hit it off. He was impressed with just how close the two does had become in a short time but was happy that they had all finally met.

"So what? Don't have enough pictures of me?" Trisha asked as she pulled away from Judy and examined the picture on the gray doe's new phone. "Wait! Is this what I think it is?!"

Judy began to nod her head quickly, causing her ears to flop around slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get this?" Trisha asked in shock.

Judy nodded over at Nick who gave Trisha a wave. Trisha bounded over and gave Nick a hug around the waist.

"Have I told you how handsome you are lately? Or how you are my favorite fox?" Trisha said jokingly, her intentions painfully obvious.

"I aint getting you one too!" Nick said as he squirmed, trying to escape the bunny's grasp.

"Puh puh pleeeeeeease!" Trisha said as she looked up at Nick. Her lips quivering.

"Nope, not working, already got my cutie shot for today!" Nick said as he finally managed to escape.

"Dang, oh well, worth a shot!" Trisha said as she gave Nick a wink. The fox smirked at the bunny.

Trisha returned to Judy and began to look over the phone. Judy showing off some of the new features. As the conversation about Judy's new phone carried on Trisha ushered the pair over to a small table by the bar.

"Let me get you guys something to drink," Trisha insisted. It didn't take much convincing to get Judy and Nick interested in some drinks. "The usual?"

Both Nick and Judy nodded and Trisha beamed.

"Feel free to snag a picture," Trisha teased as she strolled away, making sure her hips swayed in just the right way. Judy blushed but took a quick picture while Nick laughed.

Seconds later Trisha returned with drinks and admired the picture of her rear end. "Gotta say, this phone makes me look good!" Trisha commented.

"No that's all you!" Judy complimented which earned her a blush from Trisha.

While Nick and Judy took sips of their drinks Trisha flipped through some of the pictures taken with the new phone. "None of these will do! If I am calling you I want an awesome contact pic showing up so you will stop what you are doing! Fox's included!" Trisha said as she gave Nick a wink. The fox rolled his eyes as he took another swig from his beer.

"Okay!" Judy said as she set her bright blue drink down. She then took her new phone from Trisha and flipped the camera on. "Strike a pose!"

Trisha hopped away from the table so she was standing in front of the bar. She adjusted her dark blue 10-7 shirt so the right amount of fur was showing. She then put one paw on her hip while she ran the other one up her ear. She then gave Judy the most beautiful of smiles which earned a playful whistle from Nick. Trisha gave the fox a wink just in time for Judy to snap a picture.

Trisha bounded back to the table and pressed her cheek against Judy's as she examined the picture. Judy let out a low whistle as she looked at her friend.

"That right there is beautiful!" Judy complimented.

"I know you are!" Trisha whispered and gave Judy a playful kiss on the cheek.

"Oi!" Nick exclaimed as he watched Trisha. The brown doe looked up and gave the fox an evil smirk. "No! Don't! Don't do it!" Nick protested as Trisha began to climb up on the table. Before Nick could react Trisha jumped at the fox and wrapped an arm around his Neck.

"Help! Someone call the ZPD! I'm being attacked!" Nick shouted. The few mammals in the bar looked over and then went back to their drinks, no one offering the poor fox any help.

"I got one for you too Nick! Don't worry!" Trisha said as she pressed her lips to Nick's cheek and blew air against his fur, giving him a raspberry.

Judy burst out laughing as she watched Trisha continue to torture Nick who tried his best to escape but was too busy wheezing from laughter as Trisha continued her attack.

Judy looked down at her phone one more time and admired the picture of Trisha. She was beautiful and the picture showed it. The gray doe looked up and then turned on her camera. As her two friends continued their struggle a sly smirk formed on her lips, "say cheese!"

* * *

 **I am gonna be offline for just a little bit. Maybe a week or so. Gonna be on medical leave. Will be back as soon as I am feeling like my regular self again. Or maybe sooner if the meds the put me on give me lots of super funny ideas! :P**

 **Cya soon!**

 **-Blue**


	7. Jim gets a sandwich

Jim gets a sandwich

"Officer," Jim said respectfully as he held the door open for a large Cheetah as she strolled out of the sub shop, sandwich in hand.

"Thank you sir!" Tammy said kindly as she nodded at the rabbit. Her eyes noticing the confident grin as the rabbit stood aside for the officer.

"No problem, have a nice day," Jim said as he strolled into the shop after Tammy had exited.

The cheetah couldn't put her finger on it but the rabbit seemed familiar. She brushed the thought from her mind and headed towards her cruiser, ready to devour the sandwich she had gotten for lunch.

Jim strolled up to the counter as his eyes scanned the large menu board. This place was famous for its subs and made some of the best sandwiches in the whole city. It was a kind of best kept secret. Many patrons swearing by the food but hesitant to tell others in fear of the shop growing too popular and crowded.

"Good afternoon sir!" A black bunny said happily behind the counter, "What can we get for ya today?"

Jim started to tap his chin as he tried his best to decide. "I hate it when they pressure you!" He thought as his eyes went from the bunny and then back to the board.

"Let's go for the super veggie. Extra mayo please!" Jim requested.

"And if you forget the mayo you will get to see what I have up my sleeve," He thought evilly, almost daring the poor sandwich shop employees to tempt him.

Little did anyone know but standing in the shop at that moment was the most dangerous, evil, rotten-

"Shut up Blue!" The rabbit muttered under his breath.

 **Just get your damn sandwich…we aren't doing this again!**

"Better have extra mayo," Jim muttered to himself. He sat back and watched as the black bunny behind the counter began to slice through some bread and gather some ingredients.

Suddenly there came a buzzing from inside Jim's jacket. He opened his suit and reached inside. As he pulled out his cellphone he saw he had received a few text messages. His eyes scanned the screen. One was from a sniper that had obtained their target and was waiting for orders. Another was from a driver advising he had retrieved the package and was heading back to the dead drop. Several were from a scientist claiming that the new batch of nighthowlers were ready but dangerously unstable. Then there was one from the sandwich shop about a coupon. Jim's eyes went wide when he remembered the coupon. He quickly ignored the other messages and opened the conversation.

"Ma'am before I forget I have a coupon for your store!" Jim said excitedly.

"Oh, really? We don't have coupons!" The bunny said slightly confused as she continued to work on Jim's order.

Jim raised an eyebrow and then looked down at his phone. His fists starting to shake in rage as he realized the coupon was for a different place completely. Rage started to fill the dark gray rabbit as he shook in anger.

He could see the fire, the shop was a blaze with vengeance. It would only take a little gas, a match, and then they would see who they were messing with. Yes. That's it.

"But if you show it to me I am sure we can honor it, the boss likes to honor everyone's coupons anyways!" The bunny said happily as she finished wrapping up Jim's order.

Suddenly the rage was gone as Jim straightened his tie and smiled kindly.

"Oh well I don't want to cause any trouble, I don't mind paying full price!" He said softly.

The bunny smiled and waved his offer aside as she rang in a discount.

Jim happily paid for his sandwich and strolled over to a table right across from the register. He unwrapped the sandwich and took in a deep breath.

"Oh gosh this is heaven!" He said excitedly as he picked up one half of the sandwich and took a large bite. After a few chews he froze and his eyes twitched. They had completely forgotten the mayo. This would not stand.

He hopped from his seat and stormed over to the counter and slammed the sandwich with a large bite on the counter.

The black bunny behind the counter had a surprised look on her face. "Everything alright sir?"

"MAYO!" Jim barked as he opened the sandwich. "You forgot the mayo!"

"Oh my goodness I did, I am so sorry sir, let me make you a ne-" The bunny didn't finish as Jim reached into his jacket and suddenly pulled out a large jar filled with mayo.

The gray rabbit glared and didn't break eye contact as he popped the jar open and then produced a spreading knife from his pocket. In the angriest way any mammal has probably spread mayo Jim plopped a dab of the white sauce on his sandwich and spread it over the bread. He then slammed the sandwich closed and lifted it up. He took a bite angrily. However once he tasted the sandwich his attitude completely changed.

His happy smile formed on his face as he raised the sandwich. "Now that's a good sandwich!" He announced. Jim then scooped the mayo jar and knife and quickly put them back in his jacket and strolled back to his table.

A few minutes later Jim finished his sandwich and stood up. He tossed his trash out and then strolled towards the door as if nothing had happened. The bunny behind the counter however had not looked away the whole time Jim was there.

Jim froze at the door however as he spied to painted dogs in tactical gear heading his way. He watched hesitantly as he began to plan his escape. All he would have to do was wound one of them, that would throw the other into a rage and they wouldn't think straight.

 **Don't you dare Jim!**

Maybe the lighter one. The one using the sign language.

 **Jim don't!**

A quick slice with his knife to the canines neck and-

 **CHAOS!**

Jim stood up straighter and adjusted his tie as the darker of the canines reached over and opened the door. The two looked down at Jim and stood aside, waiting for him to exit.

"Oh thank you sir's" Jim said respectfully as he strolled out of the shops.

"No problem sir," Delta said kindly and nodded.

Atom continued his signing.

"No we are not having ice cream for lunch again! I swear Atom your mom would kill me if she knew I even let you do that once! We are doing sandwiches and that's the end of it!" Delta said firmly as he ushered his partner into the shop.

"Can't protect them forever Blue," Jim said softly as he strolled down the sidewalk and away from the sandwich shop.

"The story is mine now, not yours. I have big plans for all of them. Including Judy!"

 **You won't beat her you know…**

"No but I will break her."

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the silence on this story. I have been on medical leave. Right now though all my efforts are focused on Nightholwers and Firewatch.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter here! Think of it as a chance for me to check in and say hi. Also maybe hinting at stuff to _We just call them Nighthowlers._**

 **Hope to have more stories for you all soon!**


	8. Benny wants to date who?

**Chapter inspired/requested by : _Story. Writer_ _. 2015_**

 **Chapter Rating: M (suggestive themes, nudity, and a crazy strip club!)**

* * *

Benny wants to date who?

"Aww come on now Benji! It won't be any fun without you there!" Judy insisted as she did her best to make her bright purple eyes extra bright as she stared at the lumpy cheetah behind the reception desk

"Oh that is not fair honey bun!" Benjamin wined as he tried to avert his eyes.

"It will be so fun and we will have a great time I swear! Plus you will look like such a stud surrounded by ladies!" Judy said as she pointed on the cuteness to get what she wanted.

The cheetah let out a mock heavy sigh as he placed his arm against his forehead, "fiiiiiiine! But you promise there will be karaoke and dancing!?"

Judy beamed and nodded quickly as her ears straightened up. She had been very nervous about that evening. One of the ladies in records was getting married and had invited a few friends to go out on the town for one last crazy night. Judy had been somewhat strong armed into the group and had felt both nervous and excited. Nervous because she didn't really know any of the other ladies but excited to make new friends. She was told to invite whoever she wanted so they may enjoy the festivities. Nick was out of course since this wasn't exactly his idea of a fun night. Tammy was busy getting ready for a mystery date of some kind. Judy had made a mental note to grill her friend later about the details. Amanda from investigations was bogged down with work and Francine had promised some friends from out of town to spend the night with them. Even Trisha was going to be busy with work at the 10-7.

Judy had panicked as she felt her options beginning to thin out when she suddenly remembered she knew a particular cheetah that would most likely love this kind of stuff. Though it had taken some convincing, and a few extra jelly filled donuts, Judy had finally managed to get herself a wing mammal. Not that she needed one to help her hook up with someone. She had Nick after all and loved every second of her relationship with the fox. Well almost every second, sometimes his jokes were a little much. It was nice knowing she would have someone from work to talk to in the group just in case there was one of those awkward silence moments.

Plus she had a feeling Benny would fit right in! It was a bachelorette party after all and with his particular life style he may even enjoy one or two of the venues. There had been rumor that they were going to hit up a place called "The Den" where all the dancers were preds. Judy had to admit she was somewhat curious and excited for that part of the evening. 'Wonder if they have foxes?' Judy's inner voice suggested. Judy shook her ears and giggled as she bounced away from reception so she could finish the rest of her shift. Tonight was going to be fun.

Several hours later the sun had begun to set and the city was wrapped in a cool darkness that was pierced by different colored lights that made the city look so inviting and festive.

Nick had offered to drive Judy over to Benny's place where they would then be picked up by the rest of the party. Nick had a smirk on his face the whole ride. Originally Judy had been nervous that the fox may get a little jealous. However Nick embraced the idea of Judy going out and when he found out it was for a bachelorette party he had to take minute to control his laughter. It was at this point Judy had been tempted to tease him about some of their destinations but thought better of it.

"So why exactly is Benny going anyways? You got some dirt on him I am not aware of?" Nick asked playfully as he drove through the busy streets towards a series of apartments.

"No he is going because he isn't a stick in the mud like certain other preds that I know!" Judy teased as she checked herself out in the passenger mirror. She hadn't done much in the way of makeup. She was never a big fan of getting all dressed up. Nick made several comments how she didn't need make up to look beautiful. This had earned him a few kisses on the cheeks and promises to make it up to him later. For clothing she had gone with a nice pair of tight jeans that wrapped around her figure perfectly. She caught Nick chancing a glance at her strong slender legs every once and a while which caused her to blush. She had then put on a long sleeved button up plaid shirt. Sadly this was the nicest thing she had and on top of that she was oblivious to how parties like this went. Sure she had gone to a few bachelorette parties back in Bunny Burrow when one of her sisters would get hitched or a friend invited her out. Those had always been low key affairs. In Zootopia nothing was ever low-key.

"Well he sure does clean up nicely," Nick made the comment as they pulled up in front of Benny's place. The cheetah was waiting outside and waved at them excitedly. Judy had to agree with Nick. The cheetah was wearing a pair of dark blue slacks and a light blue button up shirt. He had a jacket to match his pants wrapped around his large body.

"Looking sharp Benny!" Nick said as he parked the car and hopped out to greet the cheetah.

"Oh I tried! Loving the casual look Judy!" Benny said as he scooped Judy up in a warm hug. Judy squealed with excitement as she wrapped her arms and nuzzled into the cheetah.

"Think I am a little under dressed now that I see you," Judy admitted as she took in the cheetah's apparel.

Benny gave Judy a weak smile, obviously trying to hold something in.

"Go ahead and say it!" Judy groaned, knowing what was about to come.

"Yeah honey bun, when this is done we are definitely going shopping to get you some nice outfits!" Benny said as he checked Judy out, "Don't get me wrong, beautiful as always, but I think we can get more heads turning if we went with a nice dress!"

"Who said I want heads turning!" Judy blurted out with a laugh.

"She's got my head spinning, mind you that might be from all the abuse!" Nick chimed in.

Benny bursted out laughing as Judy gave Nick a sharp slug on the arm.

The three off duty officers continued to talk a little while longer when their conversation was cut short by the arrival of a large stretch limo. The plan had been to pick up everyone at their respective apartments and then head out for a night on the town. The moon roof slowly slid open and a brown bunny suddenly popped her head out. Her name was Kim. Everyone called her Kimmy though. She was one of the receptionists down in records. She was a very sweet lady though sometimes a little dim. She was the one getting married and had invited Judy.

"Judy! Benny! You ready?!" She shouted with a giggle, her words slurring from the pre partying she must have already partaken in. "Nick you coming? That would be amazing!"

"Sorry there Kimmy, but I am afraid you are all too wild for me!" Nick teased as he walked over to the limo and opened the door so Judy and Benny could enter. Judy hopped into the back but before proceeding deeper into the vehicle she turned and leaned over to nick. She pressed her lips gently to her fox's lips and gave him a sweet little kiss.

There was a cheer from all the ladies in the limo as they watched. Judy blushed as she said good bye to her fox and crawled into the back seat where she was quickly handed a drink and many warm welcomes.

As Benny climbed in he turned to look at Nick and began to pucker his lips up, mimicking Judy. Nick roared with laughter as he shook his head.

"Maybe next time," Nick said playfully as he winked at his friend.

Benny beamed, glad Nick could take a joke. The girls started to roar with both laughter and cheers. All of them super excited to see Benny. He was always the life of the party.

Nick said his good byes then closed the back door and patted his paw on the metal, signaling the driver he was all clear. With that the luxury vehicle pulled back into the street and shuttled the ladies to their party destination.

The night had started out with a lot of drinking in the limo. Judy was a little nervous at first but once Benny scooted next to her and started to gossip with all the other ladies she felt at ease. Every once and a while Benny would lead the conversation to something Judy was familiar with, helping her join in on the conversations. A lot of the talk though was pretty raunchy and Judy felt out of her element. That was until one of the ladies brought up kissing someone of the same sex. Judy tried her best to hide her blush but it didn't go unnoticed. Soon she found herself explaining the awkward events that had happened at the 10-7 before she and Nick were dating. She went into detail about Trisha and what they had done, the alcohol in her system making her very descriptive. Once she was done with her tail the limo fell silent.

Judy was worried she had said too much till Kimmy raised her glass, "Let's hear it for Judy fucking Hopps! That was the sexiest thing I have ever heard!" The girls cheered and raised their drinks to Judy who beamed.

"So since you and Nick are a serious thing is this Trisha free?" Asked Pam, a lovely looking Seval which looked like a tiny cheetah. She was a friend of Kimmy's from the ZPD vehicle admin office. Judy suddenly felt a little jealous mix inside of her. The thought of anyone else going after her Trisha made her stomach knot.

"Think she's taken," Judy shot back a little too quickly.

"Sounds like Hopps is keeping her to herself!" Kimmy suggested playfully.

It was Benny who rescued the nervous gray doe as he started to ask the bride to be if she had any similar stories. Oddly enough she apparently did.

Judy lost track of the evening and found herself being drunkenly shepherded around the city. They had started with a karaoke bar, then moved to a pub, only to find themselves at a dancing hall. Judy couldn't remember the last time she had gotten this drunk before but she didn't care.

Benny looked like he was enjoying himself. At the dancing hall he started to show what his large body could do and the ladies loved it. Many mammals looked over at the cheetah with a kind of jealousy as the ladies all danced with the large pred. He easily had 5 girls all to himself while most of the males had trouble finding one lady that would dance with them.

After the dancing hall they finally made it to the main event as Kimmy called it. The Den was a large red building that glowed a bright red. It had fake fires burning around the entrance to make it look rather carnal and savage. The bouncer eyed Benny and was about to give the cheetah a little trouble. Claiming that the club was really meant for ladies. Benny however managed to talk his way in saying that his job was to keep the ladies out of trouble so to treat him like an extra bouncer. The black bear at the front laughed and let Benny enter, telling the cheetah to keep his girls in check. Benny promised but then threw in he couldn't promise he wouldn't cause any trouble. This earned him a pat on the shoulder from the bear.

Once inside the ladies giggled like school girls as their eyes darted from predator to predator. Judy saw a large tiger on center stage slowly undoing his belt to cheers from the crowd. There was another predator, a black wolf, chatting with another group of ladies, one of them bravely running their paw through the wolfs strong chest fur.

Judy even saw a large panther for a second. Only because her eyes went wide and she looked away when she realized he was completely naked. It was obvious to Benny that Judy was out of her element. As the rest of the group headed over to center stage to watch the tiger lose his pants, Benny led Judy over to the safety of the bar. A strong looking tiger with no shirt was making drinks.

The predator smiled at Benny and gave the cheetah a friendly nod. Benny beamed as the tiger looked just like a backup dancer for his favorite singer.

Benny ordered some drinks and then turned to Judy whose eyes were staring at the ground.

"You know you can look honey bun!" Benny said as he put a paw under Judy's cheek and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"I just, never um…been to a place like this," Judy admitted nervously.

"All the more reason to enjoy the sights!" Benny teased as their drinks arrived.

"Yeah, they are nice sights!" Judy admitted as she braved a look around the room. Her eyes falling on center stage just in time to see the tiger lose the rest of his clothing to the cheers of many ladies.

She realized her eyes were lingering and she quickly looked back at Benny, "See anything in here you like Benji?" She asked playfully as she grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Oh yeah, like I am gonna find something my speed in here," Benny shot back with a wink.

"Well the tigers sure look nice," Judy suggested.

"Uhhh yeah, just too bad they aren't ladies!" Benny said as he took a swig of beer.

"Wait what?" Judy asked as her eyes went wide, "Why ladies?"

Benny slowly turned to look at Judy, "Because that's more my speed! Silly honey bun, you really have had too much to drink!"

"No wait!" Judy said, not wanting the conversation to be changed, "You're into girls?! Like Ladies?"

"Wait! Judy do you think I'm gay?" Benny asked with a look of surprise across his spotted face.

Judy began to panic as she looked around as if the answer would reveal itself. Instead a handsome timber wolf on one of the stages lost the last of his apparel and only revealed himself. Judy blushed suddenly as she looked back at her friend. She gave off a weak smile and nodded slowly.

Clawhauser had every right to be mad or upset with Judy. Instead though he started to laugh uncontrollably, his extra weight jiggling as he guffawed. "Oh honey bun that is amazing! Why would you think I am gay?"

Judy felt absolutely terrible as she ran through reasons in her head and realized just how somewhat bigoted it all was. He likes gazelle, the way he talks, how flirty he gets with some males, how he likes dancers, etc. etc. The list kept going on but as every point popped into her head Judy had a retort which could easily explain a different opinion on the matter.

"I guess just always thought you were kind of…well…I don't know!" Judy finally admitted as she gave her friend n apologetic smile.

"Well this is just too funny! Wait till I tell Nick!" Benny teased as he pulled out his cellphone.

Judy quickly reached over and grabbed the cheetah's phone, "No! Please don't! I feel terrible already! Wait why would you tell him anyways?"

"Because he and I were so confused as to why you invited me tonight! I mean don't get me wrong I am having a blast, even if we are at a male strip club, but still this night has been amazing!"

"Okay ladies watch your wallets and your hearts. Next on the stage is the foxy Hustling Hank!" The announcer's voice filled the room as the ladies began to cheer with excitement.

Judy felt her ears perked up suddenly and she instinctively turned her head slightly, trying to catch a glance of the new entertainment that was strutting onto the stage.

Benny was pure laughter at this point as the cheetah began to wheeze at Judy's reaction to the announcement.

The gray doe realized how it all just have looked and she blushed, "hey I was just curious!"

"Sure bun bun! I won't tell Nick!" The cheetah said with a wink as he reached for his beer.

Judy could feel one of her feet start to thump away at the stool leg as she did her best not to give into her urges. In the end her curiosity got the best of her and she turned to look at the center stage as a handsome fox began to remove a dark blue business jacket as the crowd began to make suggestive calls.

The fox scanned the audience with a smirk that reminded Judy of Nick so much she felt her mouth open a little. The fox, though not nearly as handsome as her own fox, was still quite the looker. Judy felt her knees go weak when the fox's dark brown eyes came across the gray doe. Hank gave Judy a small nod and then a wink. The canid obviously knew how to work a crowd and Judy felt her heart begin to race.

"It's her birthday!" Came a loud shout from behind Judy. She turned around and her eyes widened with panic as she realized Benny was standing up behind the small gray bunny and pointing down at the surprised doe while he waved a $20 in the air, "it's her birthday!"

"Benny what are you doing!? It's not my birthday! Shut up!" Judy said as she tried to grab the predator's arms and get the attention away from her.

Judy turned back to the stage in time to see Hank smirk and hop off the stage. The crowd of ladies in the room began to jeer as they watched the handsome predator stroll through the room in Judy's direction.

"Benny what have you done?!" Judy shouted as a look of pure panic filled her face.

Hank closed the gap from the stage to Judy rather quickly. The fox put a paw on Judy's shoulder and pressed down, causing the nervous doe to sit. He then strolled behind Judy and she could hear the predator converse with the cheetah quickly.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!" Judy muttered to herself as she felt the eyes on the room fall on her. Her cheeks were burning as she felt herself begin to blush. She was biting her lower lip and was half tempted to suddenly dive from the chair and rush from the room. Another part of her though was excited and wanted to see where this would go.

"Oh this is rich," Hank whispered sensually into Judy's ears which caused her fur on the back of her neck to stand up. "The famous Judy Hopps, bet you taste…delicious". Hank gave Judy's shoulder a little squeeze as he ran a paw up one of her ears. Judy couldn't help but close her eyes with pleasure. This pred was good. Very good. His silver tongue reminded her of Nick, she wondered if Hank could use his as well as Nick and what the hell!? NO NOT THINKING ABOUT THIS!

The fox slowly walked around Judy, his paw never leaving her shoulder as he finally stopped in front of the doe and began to loosen his tie.

"So tell me officer, how can a fox like me get out of all those nasty parking tickets?"

It was a cheesy line, this much was true. But the way the pred was eyeing Judy made her completely forget the pickup line. She felt her chest begin to heave as she took in a deep breath. She bit her lower lip and looked back at Benny who was grinning ear from ear.

She didn't know whether to curse Benny or to thank him. She didn't get the chance however as she felt a strong paw on her cheek as the dancer in front of her lead Judy's gaze back to him.

"Oh no darling, eyes up here! For now!" With that the fox gave the small gray doe a wink that caused her knees to go weak. As the song continued Hank began stripped his tie and wrapped it around Judy's neck, pulling her closer. Her mouth was agape as Hank leaned close and slowly swayed his body to the music.

"Oh cheese and crackers," Judy whispered as Hank gave her another playful wink.

The next day Judy was slow to wake. She couldn't explain it but the whole world seemed brighter. Not in the "look how wonderful everything is" kind of way though. More in the "why sun?! Why do you hate me so?!" way.

Judy groaned as she felt her muscles ache. She took a moment to stretch and her eyes went wide as she felt her paw brushed against something. Judy slowly tilted her head to one side and her bright violet eyes widened as she noticed a mound of orange fur slowly rising and falling as the mammal next to her slept soundly.

'Oh no no no! We aren't in our bed?!' Her inner voice screamed.

Jury's mind races as she tried to gather her memories from the night before so she could understand what had gotten her here.

There had been drinks, lots of them. There had been dancing. There had been dancers. Oh shit! HANK?! The image of the fox from last night appeared in Judy's mind and she felt a wave of guilt, panic, and sorrow. The fox had been so handsome and the drinks flowing through her had taken their toll. She remembered the Fox's first dance and after he had lost his shirt she had started to lose control. Freaking Night howlers! One thing had led to another and she must have….no no no, please don't let it be true!

Nick suddenly rolled over and let out a soft groan as he continued to sleep.

'Oh thank God! It's just Nick.' Her inner voice sounded relieved as she remembered leaving the bar right after the personal dance from the handsome fox in the business suit.

"Wait, why am I in Nick's bed? Where is my shirt?! Why am I naked?" Judy thought as she looked down at her bare body.

Judy then remembered the rest of the evening. Benny had brought her back to his apartment where they waited for Nick. The constant teasing from the cheetah had been almost unbearable.

Judy had been bright red the rest of the night until Nick's arrival. The fox had been such a gentle mammal and had carried the rather tipsy bunny back to his car. The original plan had been for him to take Judy back to her apartment.

One thing had led to another however on the car ride back that Judy had convinced her partner to take her back to his place. He hadn't needed much convincing however after she had unbuckled from her seat and leaned over his lap. The zipper had given her some trouble at first but soon she had managed to get it undone and...

"Mmm Judy..." Nick groaned from his side of the bed. Judy snapped back into reality as the memories from last night faded away.

"Hiiii," Judy said softly as she looked over at her fox and gave him a weak smile, "um, how did I get here?"

The fox began to chuckle as he reached out and out a paw on Judy's cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into Nick's warm paw.

"Well you were very convincing, let's just leave it at that!" The fox said as he gently rubbed Judy's cheek.

Judy closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the attention. She froze though and her eyes shot open suddenly as she remembered something from the night before.

"Did you know Benny is straight?!" she asked quickly as she looked over at Nick and waited for a surprised reaction

Nick said nothing as he looked directly at Judy and shrugged, "uh yeah, didn't you?"

"No! Why didn't you tell me?!" Judy said as she sat up in bed, letting the sheets fall from her bare chest. She smirked when she caught her fox glancing down before looking into her bright purple eyes.

"Am I supposed to tell you everyone's sexual preference when I discover it now?" Nick shot back.

"Well maybe a warning next time!" Judy said as she stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"Are all bunnies this thick headed? Or is it just you?" Nick said as he stretched his arms.

Judy looked her fox up and down and suddenly something very carnal woke up inside of her. She grinned evilly as she slowly crawled over to Nick. The fox picked up the movement and looked at his partner.

"Really?" He asked as he began to let out a soft chuckle.

Judy nodded as she said nothing. She continued to crawl over to Nick. Slowly mounting him and grinding her hips against his.

"So about Benny..."She said as she closed her eyes as she felt something of Nick's between her own legs grow larger.

"You really want to talk about him right now?" Nick asked in mild shock as he placed his paws on Judy's waist as she continued to grind against him. One of her own paws falling to Nick's chest for support as the other began to glide up her naked body.

"What else has he told you?" Judy asked as she closed her eyes.

"Who Benny?" Nick asked as he let out a soft sigh. "Not much when it comes to- Wait!"

The sudden change in Nick's voice brought Judy back to the conversation. She looked down at her partner as her ears raised.

"He mentioned someone in records, when he was working down there during the missing mammal's case. Something about a clerk!" Nick said, a triumphant look on his face.

Judy beamed, "did he say who?" She asked as she began her grinding motion again. The sensations that she was feeling were starting to drive her mad and she could tell Nick was enjoying himself.

"No, but I am sure that is just a phone call away!" Nick said as he began to shift and look for his cellphone.

Judy reached down and grabbed one of Nick's wrists as her grinding began to become harder. The fox froze and looked up at his bunny, he could see the want in her eyes.

"Of course that phone call can wait," Nick suggested as he could tell Judy had other things on her mind.

"Smart fox," Judy whispered as she leaned down and kissed Nick on the muzzle.

Later that day a very exhausted, but satisfied, Judy was walking into the ZPD atrium. She and Nick were going to be working late that night so her shift started a little later than normal. Nick was excited to work a night shift, claiming that he worked better when the sun went down. He also suggested it would be harder to see inside the cruiser at night. This earned him a suggestive look from Judy whose eyes went up and down his handsome figure.

Benny was sitting at his desk, the regular sweet snacks spread all around. The cheetah beamed when he saw Judy hobble over, obviously still recovering from the night before, and the morning session with her partner.

"Well look at you!" Benny said happily. Judy couldn't understand how he could be so chipper. He had easily drunken as much as her. Mind you with his size he probably processed the alcohol quicker. "You look like you had a fun night!"

"Yeah, some cheetah I know took me out dancing," Judy said as she hopped up onto the reception desk and crossed her legs. Benny was surprised by the act but beamed none the less.

"So Benji, cats out of the bag," Nick said playfully as he leaned against the desk, "Detective fluff butt here finally figured you out. Only took about 6 months..."

"Yeah, that was hilarious, guess we figured out why I was invited!" Benny chuckled and gave the smirking fox a nod.

Judy blushed. Apparently she was the last one in the group to have obtained this knowledge about Benny. What she still didn't know however was who benny would be interested in. sure it was none of her business but the bunny had an urge to play matchmaker.

"I am sorry Benny, I feel terrible..." Judy began to admit but Benny gave her a confused look.

"Why would you feel terrible?" He asked as he picked a half-eaten donut from his desk and gave it a light nibble.

"Because I never asked!" Judy muttered, realizing how silly it sounded as she said the words.

"So? It never came up! It's no big deal my honey bun!" Benny said sweetly as he patted Judy on the leg. Judy felt slightly odd knowing that Benny was straight and he now had his paw on her leg. She quickly swatted the thought from her mind as she reminded herself this was the same Benny she had always known.

"You realize this is only part of the conversation though," Nick muttered in an annoyed tone as he took a swig from his paper coffee cup.

"What's the other half?" Benny asked nervously and then his eyes went wide with excitement, "OMG did you guys get me gazelle concert tickets?!"

"What? No, sorry, why would you-"Judy began to say.

"Sorry that's a reflex, anytime anyone hints at something I instantly think of that angel with the sweet voice," Benny muttered as his eyes drifted elsewhere. His mind obviously on Gazelle.

"No we wanted to ask you-" Judy began.

"Judy wanted to ask you," Nick corrected her. He had no real interest in the matter. Or least he pretended as much. Judy had a feeling though the fox was still very interested in the gossip.

"I wanted to ask you, if there might be anyone you're interested in?" Judy asked as her purple eyes gaged the cheetah's expression.

Benny suddenly acted very nervous which was unlike him. The large predator looked from Judy and then to Nick. "Umm…why?"

"She's nosey!" Nick muttered

"Curious," Judy corrected.

"Naw, just nosey!"

Judy gave Nick a glare but then returned to watching Benny. Hoping the cheetah would just come clean already.

"If I tell you! You promise not to say anything?" Benny whispered nervously.

"Of course!" Judy said sweetly.

"Nope!" Nick chimed in, "In fact if you tell me right now I will go and find her and bring her here!"

Both Benny and Judy burst out laughing as Nick took another swig of coffee.

"Alright, well," Benny leaned closer to Judy and looked around. "You know Emily? From tactical administration?"

Judy had to think for a moment. There were so many mammals working for the ZPD it was hard to keep track. She however did remember meeting Emily once before. She was a lovely cheetah who worked in the administration office of the ZPD. She was in charge of the tactical teams. Making sure they were scheduled, paid, and taken care of. It was an important role and kept the tactical teams focused on their jobs and not their time cards.

"Oh yeah! I remember meeting her a little while ago!" Judy admitted happily. "Oh Benny she is so pretty! I think you two would make an amazing couple!" Judy said, emotions gushing out of her.

"She working today?" Nick asked casually.

"She is so amazing! I met her a while back when I was working in records. She was down there as well but got transferred just a little while ago. She was super sweet to me plus she is a huge Gazelle fan so can you say BONUS!" Benny said as a dream like state filled his bright eyes.

"Bonus!" Nick muttered as he began to stroll away from the reception desk. Judy didn't pay Nick any mind as he walked away. She was too engrossed in how cute Benny was suddenly acting. Judy and benny huddled close together as they started to talk about Emily. Benny apparently knew a lot about the cheetah but he kept saying she probably didn't even know that he existed.

"Oh I am sure she does Benny!" Judy said confidently as she tried to give her friend some courage. "I mean she has to! Everyone in the ZPD loves you!"

"Oh you're just saying that!" Benjamin said as he blushed furiously.

"Emily would be a fool if she-"

"If I what?" Came a female's voice from the side of the reception desk. Judy's eyes grew wide with fear as she slowly looked to the source of the female voice. A lovely looking cheetah in a dark blue polo was standing with her paws on her hips as she looked directly at Judy. A smug looking fox stood next to the cheetah, sipping at his coffee cup.

"Emily!" Benjamin blurted out as she looked over at the slender cheetah. His eyes full of panic but also happiness that the female was at his desk.

"Gonna finish what you started Hopps?" Emily said with a wicked grin. "I don't like gossip you know! This whole place is just one big rumor mill and I will not be a part of it!"

"Emily I am sorry, I was just…um...well you see!" Judy tried to look for the words. Her eyes darting to Nick in-between every word. She shot fire in his general direction. Cursing her partner for this awkward situation.

"Out with it!" Emily spat out in a low growl.

Judy slowly let her ears droop as she took a deep breath, "I was gonna say you would be a fool if you didn't go out with Clawhauser..."

Emily's expression softened as she looked from Judy and then to the receptionist who looked like he was about to explode with embarrassment.

"Your right, I would be a fool!" She said happily as she looked Benny up and down. The flabby cheetah's eyes were wide with amazement.

"You know I always liked a mammal who could make me laugh," Emily said sweetly as she raised her digit and beckoned Benny to come closer. The large cheetah took a few steps closer as if he was in a trance. "I also like it when I am asked out. Maybe for drinks and dancing?"

"Would you like to go get drinks and maybe dancing?" Benny asked as if he was under a spell.

"It's a date, pick me up tonight?" Emily asked as she licked her lips.

Benjamin just nodded as a dumb grin crossed his face.

Emily smirked and then did something that nearly made Benjamin explode. "I have been waiting for you to ask me out for a while Benny, so make this a fun night and you may get to _Try Everything_." With that she gave Benjamin a wink and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Judy couldn't tell what made Clawhauser more excited. The fact he had a date or the fact Emily quoted his favorite singer.

Emily then looked just over Benjamins shoulder and glared. "Oi Delta! Atom! I gotta talk to you!" She shouted across the room. Judy looked over in time to see her favorite tactical dogs free. Both of them had panic on their faces, "You two forgot to send me your numbers last week and I had to spend an hour tracking the logs!"

"Run Atom!" Delta barked as the two officers bolted. "Run for your life!"

"Cal me later, I have to go kill those two!" Emily said to Benny as she darted around the entry desk.

Once Emily was gone Benny slowly looked at Nick. The biggest of grins on his face. "You told her!?" He asked, sounding more pleased than anything.

"I told you I would!" Nick said casually as he finished his coffee and smirked.

"Nick! Not cool!" Judy said as she hopped from the desk and walked right up to her fox, glaring at him.

"What is not cool?" He asked as he gave his bunny a pat on the head. "The fact I just set Benny and Emily up or the fact you didn't get to do it?"

Judy blushed, realizing the fox had her there.

"Nick If I could ever repay you!" Benny said happily as he looked at the fox with admiration.

"Yeah, mind telling me who this Hank guy is? Judy kept talking in her sleep and asking him to lose the tie!" Nick said playfully.

Judy's ears dropped behind her back as her mouth fell open.

"Oh Hank! Oh you would like this guy!" Benny began with an evil grin.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So this one has been a work in progress for a while. _Story. Writer. 2015_ came up with this awesome challenge for me a while back. He wanted to know where I saw Clawhauser going in the grand scheme of things. Well here ya go! He had alot of neat ideas and was very helpful through this process!**

 ** _Story. Writer. 2015_ thank you for your patience through all this and for the idea of such a neat chapter! **


	9. Trisha and the 10-7

**Chapter inspired by: My OC and her bar.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: For those of you wondering what has happened to Extras there will be an explanation at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

Trisha and the 10-7

The brown doe stared up at the large door with a blue neon sign that was currently off. It made sense since it was only 2 in the afternoon. The bunny took in a deep breath as she listened to the music currently playing into her ears. The headphones leading to her phone where an image glowed on the screen. The image was an album cover to one of Trisha's favorite rock bands. She had been told to try listening to music that got her excited and pumped up before an interview.

This wasn't exactly the most orthodox of interviews. The job wasn't even posted anywhere. She had heard from one of her cousins that this bar was in need of a bartender/server. Trisha having just passed her "bar" exam was now qualified to work at any bar job she wanted in Zootopia. There were a pawful here and there but none of them seemed Trisha's speed. It was silly to think she actually researched the positions. After all she told herself this was just temporary until she found something she really enjoyed and could see herself doing.

Trisha closed her eyes as she took in another deep breath. She then opened her eyes and looked at the door once more. She pulled the earphones from her black tipped ears, took a few steps forward, and walked into the bar.

Trisha took a moment to let her eyes adjust and surveyed her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a large worn stool that was next to the door. It looked weathered and had a few names etched into the side. There was a fresh name written on one leg. "Petey"

Trisha tilted her head and smirked. Wondering who all the names belonged to. The brown doe then looked around and noticed the walls of the bar were covered with pictures and news articles. As the bunny took a few steps into the bar she noticed most of the pictures were of mammals in varying uniforms. Some law enforcement, some medical, others fire house or bunker gear.

There was a sudden yelp from the center of the room and Trisha looked over to see a wolf nearly fall off a ladder. She took a few steps forward but stopped when she saw the wolf shaking his paw rapidly and cursing. Obviously the canine was ok but still a little shaken.

"You shock yourself again?" came a concerned shout from a gazelle sitting at the bar next to an antelope. Both of them wearing paramedic uniforms. The white shirts and blue BDU pants giving them away.

"Yeah, stupid light bar!" The wolf growled as he smacked the light which normally sat on top of a squad car. There were several of these lights hanging from the ceiling and Trisha could tell they had been recently installed. Some still had cables hanging from them. "Don't know why the boss wants these damn things up? The flags were hard enough to hang and now she wants…"

"The boss wants them up because she pays you to keep this place looking nice!" Came a female's voice further in the bar.

"The boss is crazy then!"

"Less talking more shocking," the female voice shouted back.

The canine on the ladder shook his head and chuckled, "I swear she is trying to kill me..."

"Well if ya get shocked," one of the patrons began as he raised a glass, "call someone else because we are off shift."

There was a collective laughter from the few patrons in the bar as they watched the wolf make a rude gesture at the medics. The canine shook his head as he returned to his work but his gaze fell on Trisha and he gave her an odd look.

"Em! Got a lost bunny at the front!" the wolf barked as he tried to wrestle a cable.

Trisha had a feeling the wolf was referring to her and she took a few steps forward. Before she had a chance to speak an otter in a dark gray shirt came around from the tall bar. The predator quickly strolled over to Trisha and gave her a friendly yet inquisitive smile.

"Help ya darling?" the otter asked as she stopped in front of Trisha and eyed the doe.

Trisha had a feeling she looked a little out of place. She had decided to wear something nice to impress her potential boss. She was wearing a nice white blouse and black dress pants that stopped at her feet which were wrapped in black cloth. She had been told that simple colors were best when trying to look professional. Her parents had told her no matter what job you interview for you should always dress nice and act professional.

Trisha looked at the otter in front of her for a moment. The bartender was clade in a dark gray shirt with a set of numbers on the chest. She wore a set of Jean shorts that went just past her knees. Trisha took a moment to enjoy the rather bright purple eyes the otter had. She couldn't help but think they were beautiful.

Trisha snapped back into reality when she realized she had been standing in silence for a little too long. She cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I am here about a job."

The otter tilted her head a little and smirked. "Who said we were hiring?"

"My cousin has a friend saying they were looking for a bartender. Someone named Echo? Is that right?"

The otter's eyes went wide. "Echo?"

"Yeah I know, silly name, I must have it wrong…"

"Echo!" Em shouted as she turned to look into the bar. "You blabbing we need help? I got a beautiful brown bunny asking about a job!"

"How beautiful?" came the familiar female voice.

Trisha blushed, not sure what to make of all this. The otter looked back at Trisha and her eyes went up and down before turning back to the bar. "I would date her!"

There was a roar of laughter from back in the bar. "Send her back!"

The otter smirked and looked back at Trisha and nodded over her shoulder. "Head to the back area, main door should be open. Boss is doing inventory."

Trisha felt her body shake nervously as she walked through the bar. She was a little anxious. This wasn't exactly what she had expected. Of course she didn't really know what she should have expected. This was a kind of impromptu interview.

The doe looked around at the bar and noticed only a few mammals were present. Of course this was a little odd since it was the afternoon. Trisha noticed that most of the patrons were in uniforms from different departments. Some police officers sat at one table chatting about work. A pair of fire mammals were talking as they played cards at a table in the corner. She also noticed another medic, a buffalo, with his head in his arms on the table. His body slowly rising and falling as he napped.

It was at this point Trisha began to put some things together in her mind. All the pictures and patrons were in the similar line of work. She didn't notice anyone who wasn't in some kind of uniform. It was almost as if the clientele was exclusively first responders.

Trisha came to the end of the bar and looked around the corner and noticed a large door which was being propped open by a case of beer. Trisha recognized the brand as a favorite to Sahara district mammals, it was made to have a crisp and refreshing flavor while sacrificing alcohol content. It was meant for warm weather and cooling off.

There was the sounds of moving boxes and bottles coming from the open door and Trisha took another deep breath as she approached and knocked. The sounds stopped suddenly and Trisha heard some clearing their throat. "Come in, I'm decent."

Trisha chuckled at the comment and took a risk, "darn was hoping for a show..."

As Trisha walked through the door she saw a female painted dog looking right at her. Her bright orange eyes filled with a friendly warmth. She was wearing a pair of green cargo pants and a blue polo with the bars name on the front. The female's face was open in a broad smile as she chuckled. "Oh I like you already."

"I like me too," Trisha said with a wink.

The canine took a step over a box of beer and stretched out her paw. "Names Echo, I am the owner and operating manager of the 10-7 bar."

Trisha took the canine's outstretched paw and shook. The canine towered over her and showed a set of sharp teeth. Normally bunnies showed apprehension when meeting predators, even in a city like Zootopia. Trisha though was a little different. She liked meeting new mammals and had to admit she enjoyed the color pattern of the canine's fur. The dark brown base was covered with black and white splotches here and there. The round ears were unique to the species and Trisha liked to think they were a mix between rabbit and wolf. "Trisha Rose ma'am."

"Echo," the canine corrected Trisha kindly "and depending on how this goes maybe boss."

"You got it boss," Trisha said with a smile.

The painted dog smirked and nodded, "so tell me how you heard of the job."

"My cousin Eve told me about it," Trisha began. Making sure to drop her cousin's name as instructed

"Oh your Eve's cousin? She told me you may swing by! Love Eve, amazing dispatcher from what I heard."

"She has a radio voice that's for sure," Trisha said kindly. Her cousin always did have a sweet sounding voice and had a feeling it came in handy over the radio.

"I know this is gonna be rude but do you mind if I keep doing inventory? I have to make sure we are stocked for the weekend." Echo said as she tapped a clipboard in her other paw. Trisha smiled and shook her head.

"Don't mind at all, you mind if I take a seat?" Trisha asked as she nodded to one of the many cases of beer in the stock room.

Echo smiled and waved her paw over to a box nearby.

Trisha skipped over and took a seat she crossed her legs and made sure she looked a little professional as she prepared for the questions that would surely come. It took a few moments as Echo counted a few large bottles before turning her attention back to the brown doe.

The questions at first were rather simple. Previous job experience, strengths, weaknesses, where she got her training and if she had any experience working in a bar before. That was the hardest question because Trisha had only just gotten her license and hadn't found a bartending job yet.

"Well you don't have to worry too much about that here anyways, our customers ain't here for the fancy drinks most of them like beer or something hard." Echo explained as she finished counting another box of bottles. She then set the clipboard down and looked directly at Trisha. "I am gonna be honest with you. This job isn't just about serving drinks. It's about listening to our customers."

Trisha remained silent and did her best to give off a look of concentration. Judging from Echo's tone this job could feasibly be hers if she played her cards right.

"My parents raised my brothers and me to focus on helping others. Its part of our culture but it's also a big thing in our family." Echo began to explain. "My little brother's pursued those ideas in their work. One of my brothers is a fire fighter for the ZFD. Another is currently trying out for the tactical teams at the ZPD. I was a firefighter for a while myself..."

Trisha noticed how the painted dog's eyes shined slightly. Her voice trailing off. "Of course sometimes things happen," she mumbled as she patted her leg just below the knee. Trisha looked down and suddenly noticed that her leg was a lot thinner in that region. Almost as if the muscle were missing. Echo took notice and leaned forward and rolled the part of her pants leg up and revealed a metal leg where a fur one should have been. Trisha put two and two together and guessed the painted dog had lost a limb while working as a firefighter. There were countless ways it could have happened and Trisha decided it was best to let echo reveal what she wanted to.

"So that's why I started the 10-7. After I left the service I wanted to keep in touch with my friends somehow while also giving back to them. This isn't just a bar for first responders. It's a refuge for the brave mammals that do everything they can for a city that can be a little less than grateful sometimes. We don't just serve drinks here we listen to the woes and stories of hero's. Sometimes they need more than a beer. I mean I know I do sometimes" Echo said as she rolled her pant leg back down and patted her knee.

Trisha did her best to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. She could see the pain in the painted dog's eyes as she described what this job was really about. This canine had done so much in the past for this city and when she couldn't do any more she focused on giving back to those that could. Trisha instantly respected this painted dog in front of her and wanted more than anything to burst into tears and wrap her arms around the wounded hero and comfort her.

"So the job is yours if you want it. But just know I pay the best because I expect the best. You have to be quick, friendly, and always ready to lend an ear…even big ones like yours," Echo said with a wink.

Trisha took in a deep breath. "When do I start?"

As it turned out Trisha started right away. She was told to come back to the 10-7 the next day to meet with Em, the otter from before, to train in the afternoon with the slower crowd. When she was ready she would work nights which were always a little busier.

Trisha however proved her worth right away and adapted quickly to the way things worked at the bar. Sure there were some occasions she had trouble finding a particular beer, the bar sporting a very large selection. There was also the challenge of reaching certain containers that had been stored a little out of reach. Trisha earned some major brownie points with Em who was less than eager to even try and reach one particular bottle. Trisha darted over and showed off some skills she had learned as a kit. Climbing up the shelves expertly and fetching the bottle necessary to complete an order. Trisha did snag her pant legs a few times and the wraps on her feet got in the way. She made a mental note to maybe try shorts the next shift.

The next day her wardrobe changed into something a little more work friendly and a little more appealing to the eyes of the mammals at the bar. She showed up in a pair of khaki shorts and a black t shirt. A lot more brown fur being revealed than her previous outfit. Em was waiting for her at the edge of the bar with a sly smirk on her face.

"So we don't have a real required uniform here," Em began to explain as she hopped from the bar and held her paws behind her back. Trisha felt her nose twitched slightly, showing her curiosity at what Em was hiding. The otter beamed as she held up a bright red shirt with the white letters of the bars name in bold on the chest.

Trisha's bright blue eyes widened as she looked at the shirt. She had just planned on wearing plain shirts for the job and hadn't really thought about what to wear until she figured things out. Now however she had a shirt all her own with the famous 10-7 logo on the front. The doe was so excited she could barely wait to try it on. So much so that she actually stripped her shirt from her chest right then and there. Revealing the bust that was normally hidden away. Her black bra doing it's best to contain her chest.

There was a thud from the bar and both Em and Trisha looked over to see an ocelot in a ZPD uniform had fallen from his chair, an amused look on his face as he looked at Trisha. Obviously stunned by the site of the bunny's bra and bust.

The brown doe blushed and put the shirt on. It was a little snug but she enjoyed the feeling. She also noticed how well it complimented her figure. She skipped over to the office who was still laying on the floor and smirked, "better be getting a tip for that one kitty." She gave the feline a playful wink and skipped away.

To say Trisha fit in at the 10-7 was a complete understatement to how well Trisha took to the job. By the end of the first week she not only proved she was an excellent bartender but also an important asset to the bar. She worked hard, played hard, and was a hit with all of the patrons that came to visit the bar. Some of them admitting they came just to see the beautiful brown doe smile. Night after night mammals would come to visit the bar to just relax and watch the doe and her crazy antics.

Though she had been a little shy when first showing up at the bar she began to open up until she was practically hugging total strangers or giving a few watchful males a playful wink with a little tail flick. She was flirty, bubbly, sweet, and well…she was Trisha.

In no time at all Echo moved Trisha to the later shift which Trisha actually enjoyed. The bunny being a bit of a night owl and enjoying the chance to sleep in and run her errands during the day. This was when she started meeting more members of the ZPD which was actually a little fun. Though she was popular with the fire house crews and normally wore something red to represent the hose jockeys she had a bit of a soft spot for cops. They were the ones that played heroes but got spat at by the very mammals they were trying to protect.

A few members in particular stuck out to Trisha. There was a cheetah that visited often with her hippo partner. They would always have a fun story or two to share. A large buffalo who always ordered something rather strong at first but then snuck in the occasional fruity drink when no one was looking. She heard a few mammals call him chief. Then there was the tactical officers who were a rowdy bunch but excellent tippers. One in particular caught her eye often. A painted dog in dark green BDUs who always showed up with another lighter colored canine. The painted dog would normally have a few sweet words for the bunny and made a few comments about maybe changing her outfit to something a little blue.

"Really now? You got something in your closet my size?" Trisha asked one time with a wink.

"Why not come around later and find out," the canine shot back, not hesitant to match the bunny at her own game. It was a mix of the comment and handsome smile that caused the doe to blush furiously before hopping away to help her tables. Just before she was out of earshot she heard the canine speaking to his partner. "What do you mean that was corny? I thought it was good! Oh you think you can do better? Well step up and let's see the famous Atom smooth talk his way to her number."

That night Trisha did something she had never done before. She left her number on the check to the painted dog. Deciding the give something a try. The two became fast friends via text messages and Trisha was starting to feel like something more could happen down the line with the playful painted dog.

Of course all this changed one night while watching the news.

Trisha was engrossed with the broadcast as she sat on the bar cross legged. Like a kit watching their favorite cartoon show Trisha had a look of pure wonderment as she watched the news story that had been playing all day.

"Judy Hopps is the first rabbit police officer…" the anchor explained as the images from the ZPA graduation ceremony played over and over showing a rather beautiful looking doe in a police dress uniform smile confidently to the crowd. Trisha watched as she let out a sigh. The cute smile, bright purple eyes that tail…oh yeah…Trisha had fallen for the bunny in blue.

"Ummm…Trisha?" A zebra in a fire mammal uniform said as he tried to get the does attention. Trisha however was lost in another world as she watched the images of Judy flash in the screen.

Trisha was an instant fan of Judy Hopps and followed the bunny's exploits like she was following a super heroes. She kept track of all the cases, interviews, and of course the photoshoot that the public relations department for the ZPD insisted Judy do.

Trisha even had a poster of Judy put up in the back stock room. A few of the mammals at the 10-7 making a few jokes about the bunny being a bit smitten for the doe in blue.

"You are all just jealous!" Trisha would say as she leaned against the poster and looked up at the smiling Judy. Trisha batted her eye lashes, "give me a strong doe in uniform any day!"

Of course this isn't to say Trisha was completely focused on Judy. There was a certain painted dog that had managed to gain her attention. He was no Judy but he had his own merits and Trisha wondered from time to time what dating a canine would be like. Of course dating wasn't the only thought that popped into the bunny mind. She chanced a glance at the painted dog's body occasionally. Knowing full well he had been doing the same.

Eventually things fell into a pleasant routine for the bunny. She loved her job and couldn't see herself doing anything else. Time seemed to just fly by. One night Trisha was busy stocking beers in several of the mini fridge underneath the bar. Her thoughts wandering to different topics. From rent, to the painted dog, to why they went through so much crappy beer and then….

Trisha felt her ears twitched before she realized why. It was because they had picked up a familiar voice. Her eyes brightened as she recognized a certain Fox's voice. She quickly finished putting the beer she was unpacking away into a small fridge under the bar. She hopped up on the bar and scanned the room. Her eyes brightening when she spotted the familiar fox chatting with a small gray doe at his table.

Trisha leapt from the bar and darted towards the fox who noticed the doe running towards him.

"Nick!" Trisha shouted as she leapt into the air towards the fox.

"Speaking of monsters…" The fox said playfully. Trisha collided with Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled into him.

"Nick I haven't seen you in ages and then the boys from rescue said you had been in a car crash and I got so worried for you and your partner Ju…." The bunny stopped mid-sentence which was impressive given how fast she had been speaking. She had suddenly noticed who was sitting across from Nick and she felt her heart begin to race. There she was. The famous Judy Hopps. Sitting in her bar right across from Trisha. "Oh my gosh!" The bunny exclaimed as she looked Judy up and down, a sudden look of excitement crossing the bunnies face.

"It's you!" Trisha blurted out as she let Nick go and actually climbed up on the table towards Judy. "Nick you finally brought her! I can't believe it! I have been wanting to meet you for ages now!" Trisha exclaimed as she leaned closer to Judy, her little nose twitching. Judy let out a nervous giggle as Trisha took her all in.

"Judy meet Trisha, probably your biggest fan," Nick explained as he leaned over to the side so Judy could see him. Trisha was taking up a great deal of Judy's view. Trisha had a feeling the fox had a nice view and took a moment to flick her tail at the fox, knowing full well the tease would probably earn her an eye roll from the uninterested predator.

"Nice to meet you Trisha," Judy said the words and Trisha's eyes brightened. To hear her name come out of the mouth of her hero was almost too much.

"It is so nice to meet you Judy! I know all about you!" Trisha exclaimed. Doing her best to contain her excitement.

* * *

 **As several of you have noticed things have changed in this story. We went from a lot of words and chapters to not so many.**

 **Several chapters have been removed and I am sure a few of you have noticed which kind exactly.**

 **I have taken down my explicit material in this story.**

 **First off this was not ordered by the site admins or requested by any particular group. This was by my own choice.**

 **There are several reasons. I wont go into all of them and I ask you respect my wish for a little privacy.**

 **One of the big reasons was the reputation this story was bringing onto not only myself but the characters in which I created. Trisha being the main one. Because of me she was being seen as something I hated folks seeing her as.**

 **I brought this on myself and it is no ones fault but my own. I may one day repost the chapters that have been removed and even create more work. But for now I just cant have them up and I apologize.**

 **You have all been amazing fans and very supportive of me and I thank you for that. I am just going through some rather stressful times right now and there are some problems with this kind of story I need to figure out.**

 **I know this may anger a few readers and I hope to answer any questions in private messages down the line. However I may not be available for a little while.**

 **Sorry,**

 **-Blue**


	10. Sundaes with Atom

**Rated: T**

 **Inspired by: That awesome multi colored beauty known as Sarah Hopps. We call her Sundae.**

* * *

-Sundaes with Atom-

Living in a city like Zootopia there is almost always something to do and someone to do it with.

Whether it is going out with friends for lunch, catching a movie, Mini golf, shopping, or any number of activities. There is no end to what a mammal can do.

However once in a blue moon things just don't seem to work out when making plans. This can be especially annoying when working at a job that requires so much of one's free time that it's hard to make a lot of friends or even think of having a social life.

"Sorry, Nick and I are stuck on a case and will be working overtime." Came a text from Judy.

"Wish I could cutie but gotta make that monies at work... " Was the text from Trisha.

"Wish I could darling but I am meeting family for lunch..." Was the reply from Joanna, one of the bunny's close and personal friends from work.

Sarah Hopps sat in her apartment and groaned as message after message continued to show up on her phone. Each one informing her that her many friends were either busy or just couldn't make it out today. This was rather disheartening for the bunny who rarely had time off. Working as a doctor in the ER at Savanna Central meant the bunny had little to no time off and would spend whole months at a time working with no days off.

Just as Sarah gave up any hope of spending the rare day off with someone her phone chirped. Ready to read another message about how a friend was busy the doe lazily picked up her phone and looked at the screen.

It was a message from Nick. "So I heard you were looking for someone to go out and cause trouble in the city with."

"Yes! Nick please say you are free! I am getting stir crazy!"

"Sorry Sundae but Carrots and I are busy at work." The message caused the doe to let out a somewhat depressed sigh as she figured she would maybe just catch a movie by herself or something. Another chirp from her phone however caused her ears to raise in curiosity. "I may however know someone you would love to meet. Mind if I pass on your number?"

Normally Sarah would have politely declined such an offer. She was still a little hesitant around new mammals. Sure after moving to the city and meeting mammals like Nick and Trisha, Sarah had started to grow a little more confident. She was still however somewhat guarded about meeting new mammals. As the bunny mulled over the offer she realized she didn't really have much to worry about. Nick was practically family and she trusted the fox wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable or put her in harm's way. Judy would skin the poor fox if anything bad were to happen to Sarah anyways. Chuckling at the thought of the vulpine running from the small gray doe Sarah decided to take a chance.

"Sure." She texted Nick back and then tossed her phone on the pillow next to her on the couch. Sarah took a moment to stretch and scratched her sides, letting out a soft moan at the temporary relief.

Sarah sat on the couch and closed her eyes as she just listened to her surroundings. Being a bunny she had amazing hearing and she sometimes enjoyed just sitting back and listening to the low him that emanated around her apartment.

The silence however was interrupted by her phone which chirped, alerting her to a message.

Sarah scooped up her phone and saw a message from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hi Sarah. It's Delta. We met at the 10-7 a while back. I work with your sister and Nick at the ZPD."

Sarah searched her memories and suddenly remembered Delta. He was a painted dog that worked in the tactical unit over at the ZPD. She smirked and remembered the canine being rather friendly and making the doe feel welcome. She had been somewhat fascinated with his fur pattern, noting the different series of spots and splotches that covered the predator. He had complimented her on the series of colors that covered her body. She had been apprehensive at the compliment at first but could tell the canine had been genuine in his kindness.

Growing up had been rather rough for Sarah. She was what some would call a "quad". Her fur was composed of a series of different colors. While her base color was white, or at least she guessed it was, the rest of her body had a series of different colors about them. Her legs were a dark brown likes Trisha's. One of her ears had a gray that matched Judy's. While a black mark covered part of her face while winding up her ear. While many of the mammals she met in Zootopia were kind to her and even complimented the bunny on her unique fur pattern things had been very different growing up in Bunny Burrow.

Sarah had always faced great deal of hardships since it was considered a taboo to interact with a bunny that had four colors on their body. She had been a target of abuse from some of her siblings, Judy normally having to step in and protect her younger sister. This caused the bunny to become nervous when mammals looked at her fur.

Meeting Delta though had been good for her. He was a confident yet kind mammal that treated Sarah like an old friend. Even going as far as convincing the doe to be proud of her marks. Apparently in the painted dog community certain marks meant good luck while others meant a certain key trait. None of them were seen as taboo and it was encouraged to celebrate ones fur, no matter how different it may have looked.

She was actually somewhat excited at the thought of spending some time and getting to know the canine she had met briefly.

"Delta it's good to hear from you. How have you been?" Sarah texted back.

The two exchanged pleasantries via text messages and soon Delta got to the point of the conversation.

"So Nick told me that you were looking for something to do. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

The text message made her heart sink a little. Though she liked Delta she wasn't in the mood to run errands for someone on her day off. She sighed and started to try and think of some excuses to get her out of whatever the canine needed.

"I am busy with some errands but my partner has the day off and is bugging me constantly because he doesn't have anything to do. Was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him for the day."

Sarah smirked and thought the request over a bit. She did want to get out of the apartment and do something. She was however a little hesitant as she tried to remember who Delta was referring to. Suddenly the doe remembered Delta's partner and beamed.

"You mean Atom?" she asked via a text.

When meeting Delta at the 10-7 bar Sarah had also been introduced to another painted dog named Atom. He was actually a bit of a sweetheart and had wrapped Sarah in a warm hug at the end of the night. Delta apolozing for his partner's cuddly nature. Sarah had actually enjoyed it, the canine being a very kind and gentle hugger.

Of course she couldn't remember much else about Atom. Mainly because he didn't talk. At all. Sarah had been intrigued about the canine when she had found out that he never spoke. The only way he communicated apparently was via a sign language that only Delta and a select few understood.

He had become a form of medical curiosity of Sarah's and she had played around with the idea of maybe seeing the canine again in a scientific manner. However now she found herself being set up with the intriguing canine on what Delta called a "playdate."

She wanted to clarify that it was just a friendly chance to hang out with a new friend. Though she knew Judy had caught predator fever she was more interested in a different kind of mammal. A certain one covered in brown fur with a pair of brilliant blue eyes came to mind.

The plans were soon solidified and Sarah was told to be ready in half an hour. The bunny took a moment to wash up and put on a comfortable outfit. She wasn't there to impress anyone and preferred to go with comfort rather than looks. Even though she was actually rather pretty she would sometimes be a little hard on herself when it came to looks. Today though was a little different.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah felt her heart skip a beat. She checked herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear something comfortable. She admired the light blue tank top and khaki shorts combo. The shorts covering half of her thighs. Had she looked at herself a few years ago she may have hesitated and tried to find something that would cover her fur a little more. Now though she was somewhat pleased with her appearance. Especially because of the compliments she received from a certain brown bunny at the 10-7.

Sundae skipped over to the door and opened it eagerly. Atom's smile was the first thing Sarah noticed. It was bright and full of happiness at seeing her. He let out a soft pants as he breathed through his mouth. His yellow eyes were full of warmth and a friendliness that was rather disarming.

Sarah looked the canine up and down and had to stifle a laugh. The painted dog was in an orange pawaiian shirt and khaki shorts combo. The bright colors made him rather noticeable. The canine however didn't seem to care though.

Sarah smiled at Atom and prepared herself for what was next. Everyone who was close to Atom would always say the same thing to someone about to meet the painted dog. "Prepare to be hugged."

Sarah opened her arms and the canines smile grew brighter as he leaned down and scooped the bunny up and gave her a gentle squeeze as he spun her around.

The bunny let out a pleased giggle and closed her eyes. She couldn't explain why but she felt safe with the dog and was suddenly very excited for their day out.

After the third twirl Atom set Sarah down. It was the perfect amount of air time to Sarah and she guessed the canine had mastered the art of different hugs through the years. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of someone actually being an expert hugger. Of course everyone had their own unique skills. Atoms was apparently the ability to make friend with just about anyone, and have them fall in love with his antics almost instantly.

"Ready?" Sarah asked excitedly.

She had been somewhat concerned with how she would communicate with Atom. During her text messages with Delta though she had learned that Atom had ways of getting his point across. As long as Sarah was good at charades Delta assured her things would be fun.

Atom beamed and nodded quickly, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Sarah took a step forward and closed her door. She locked up and turned just as Atom took her by the paw and quickly led her down the hall. She let out a surprised "eep" as she nearly went airborne. The canine showing some serious strength as he led the doe through the halls of her apartment building.

Once outside Atom lead Sarah to his car which was parked nearby. The two piled into the car and Atom blasted the AC. It was unseasonably hot in this district and the city works were currently attempting to find ways to cool things down. Of course some mammals in the region actually enjoyed the warm weather.

"So where to?" Sarah asked out of instinct and winced. Realizing that asking the mute dog was kind of pointless.

Atom however didn't skip a beat as he held up a small brochure from a local family park. Sarah studied it for a moment and tilted her head as she wondered what exactly Atom wanted to do at the park.

Her reading of the brochure however was interrupted as the radio began to blast a familiar pop song from the 90's.

" _Yeah I tell you what I want what I really really-"_

Before the rest of the song could play Atom reached over to the steroids frantically and smacked one of the buttons. Muting the she system.

Sarah looked ahead at the small screen that displayed the current radio setting. She studied the screen for a moment as a look of revelation crossed her face.

She let her mouth fall open in a smug grin as she looked over at Atom with her bright pink eyes. The reason was displayed right on the screen.

This was not some tune currently playing on the radio. Oh no. The car had connected to Atoms phone and was currently playing a song from "Atoms Jams".

Atom gave Sarah a weak smile as his ears drooped. Obviously embarrassed of the guilty pleasure that Sarah had just stumbled upon.

"Atom..." Sarah began to speak as Atom gripped the wheel nervously.

The bunny then did something she never would have done normally in front of a new friend. However she felt totally comfortable around Atom and decided to let loose. She reached over to the radio and turned the song back on with a confident paw.

As the music began to play once more Sarah sung along as she started to shake her head from side to side.

" _I tell you what I want what I really really want!"_ Sarah sang out as she bobbed her head back and forth. Beaming at the surprised looking canine sitting across from her.

Minutes later the two mammals were driving through the streets of Zootopia. Sarah singing out to some of the Spice Girls greatest hits while Atom danced along to the beat. The pair earning a few odd looks as they passed by pedestrians and driver's alike.

After singing her heart out Sarah couldn't help but act giddy as they pulled up to the local amusement area. She couldn't explain it but she was now more than excited for whatever was next. The karaoke session coming to an end as Atom turned the car off and hopped out. Sarah following close behind.

The park was filled with families and friends all happily heading from one attraction to another. Atom took Sarah by the paw and quickly lead her over to a large looking castle with the words "Mini Golf" painted in bright yellow above a large window.

As it turned out Atom was a regular to the course. As was apparently by the staff greeting him warmly. Some of them stopping in their duties as they received a warm hug from the canine. Sarah couldn't help but notice how a certain otter practically leapt at the canine and lingered a little longer than was normal. Sarah giggled wondering if Atom was picking up on those signs. She assumed he wasn't though as he happily skipped away and made sure a large brown bear didn't get away without receiving a hug.

The couple enjoyed a friendly game of mini golf. Sarah showing off some serious skills. She was lucky on one of the holes and scored a hole in one. She dropped her club and raised her paws into the air in victory. She let out a surprised yelp as she was scooped up by Atom who lifted the doe on his shoulders and proceeded to run around a small windmill in a kind of victory lap. Sarah laughing the whole time.

Atom also seemed rather skilled at the game and managed to match a lot of the same shots Sarah took. He did however end up training behind the doe eventually but didn't seem to mind. He was happier just to mess around at each hole. Making exaggerated motions whenever he missed or the ball fell short of sinking into the hole. At one whole he even got down on all fours and tried blowing on the small golf ball, willing it to move just an inch closer to its target.

Sarah felt her sides going sore after a while. The constant laughter having a physical effect on her small body. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much. It was all thanks to this goofy canine.

When they reached the final hole which acted as a ball return Atom held both balls in his paw. Sarah had gone with a bright pink one which matched her eyes while Atom had gone with a yellow one to match his. Sarah took the hint and snapped a picture of the golf balls before atom set Sarah's down. Letting her take the final shot. As Sarah watched the ball rolling up a ramp and into a small castle she let out a happy squeak as a trumpet blared from the small structure. A green flag ascended a small pole before falling back down. It was all very cheesy but Sarah loved every second of it.

Atom led Sarah back to the main castle as he tallied up their scores. Sarah returned their clubs to the otter from earlier who gave Sarah an off smile. The doe picking up a slight jealousy in the predators eyes.

"So Atom," The otter began to say sweetly as she looked at the painted dog currently doing the math for the scores. "Did you finally manage to knock the queen from her thrown?"

Sarah gave the otter a confused look and she smiled at the doe as she nodded towards a scoreboard near the window.

It had the course record on it. Sarah felt her eyes go wide as she read the current record holder:

Trisha – 26

Sarah couldn't believe it was the same Trisha but she had an odd feeling it was. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and snagged a picture. While atom finished up with the scores Sarah sent a quick text to a certain bunny y at the 10-7.

"That you?" She asked via a text.

She then realized without much context the message may be slightly confusing. However she received a text a few seconds later from Trisha.

"Tell Atom he will never take my crown! xD"

Sarah giggled at her friends antics and suddenly looked over at Atom eagerly. Secretly hoping she would get to text Trisha she had lost the title to Atom.

Sadly though the painted dog let out a snort and let his head hit the counter he was leaning on.

"Oh no sweetie," the otter began to coo as she reached over at patted Atom on top of the head.

"Aww…I'm sorry Atom," Sarah said as she rubbed the canines back.

Sarah managed to peak at the score card and felt her ears droop.

Sarah- 30

Atom- 32

She tried to cheer up the canine who let out a soft sigh as he looked at Trisha's score. He then balled his paw in a fist and shook it playfully. Sarah noticed the dog's tail was swaying slightly. Signaling he wasn't too upset and was really just messing around.

"Looks like your record is safe..." Sarah texted Trisha when she had a moment. She then smirked as she typed out another text, "For now ;)"

Sarah received a surprising text back from Trisha. "Awww, poor Atom. Take him for some ice cream will ya? I will pay you back."

Sarah was surprised at the message but it was rather moving. Trisha was more concerned with Atom than some silly record and it showed in the simple message.

The multi colored beauty now made it her mission to make Atom feel better.

"Hey bud," Sarah said sweetly, catching the painted dog's attention. How bright yellow eyes full of excitement. "You wanna get some ice cream?"

To say Atom exploded with excitement was actually rather accurate as the canine scooped up Sarah and bolted away from the mini golf area of the park. Sarah squealed with delight as she was carried away by Atom. The canine moving like a mammal on a mission as he waved through the crowd. Sarah squirmed slightly and Atom took the hint. He lifted the small doe up and placed her onto his back. Sarah looked her arms around Atoms neck gently. Doing her best not to make him uncomfortable as she held on.

Several mammals jumped out of the way of the pair as Atom weaved through the crowd towards a small building in the shape of an ice cream cone.

"Ice cream!" Sarah squeaked happily as she nuzzled into Atoms neck, spurring the dog onward.

They waited in line for a minute. Sarah remaining on Atoms back as the canine held her legs so she wouldn't slip away. Sarah studied the menu and smirked at the Sundae specials. She reached for her phone and took a picture of the menu. Atom giving the doe an odd look from over his shoulder followed by a snort.

"Nick calls me Sundae," Sarah explained. She then went into detail about how her fur reminded the Nick of an ice cream sundae. Atom absolutely loved the nickname and began to wag his tail rapidly. His mouth opened into a happy pant as he tried to nuzzle Sarah who let out a soft purr.

They ordered some sweet treats and soon found themselves enjoying the cold concoctions which really hit the spot on such a warm day.

The two took a seat on a bench that over looked a nearby park. Sarah closed her eyes and let out a pleased noise as she sipped at her milkshake. She kicked her feet back and forth as they hung just above the ground.

Atom seemed very focus on his ice cream and began to lick at the sides of the large vanilla cone covered in caramel. His tale swayed from side to side as a content look crossed his face.

Sarah wanted to say something but realized she didn't have to. When spending time with Atom she felt words weren't really necessary. If he could display what he felt so easily then maybe she would give it a shot as well. She looked up at the canine and smiled. The painted dog noticing and grinning as he held his ice cream out for her to taste.

Sarah giggled and shook her head and closed her eyes as she kept sipping at her milkshake. It was the best way she thought of saying "No thank you."

It worked and atom proceeded to attack his ice cream cone once more.

As the two continued to enjoy their sweet treats they looked out at the park. Several mammals strolled across the field. Some playing Frisbee while others sat in the warm rays of the sun.

Atom gave his ice cream another lick and shook happily as the sweet taste covered his tongue. He then looked down at Sarah and tilted his head as he studied her fur color.

The painted dog suddenly realizing that Nick and Judy both called Sarah: Sundae. A few jokes had been made about her being the same color as ice cream dipped in different toppings and the fact she was so sweet.

Atom really liked sundaes.

A thought crossed the canines mind and he began to look down at the doe pensively. He knew that it was just a nickname and that she wasn't really made of ice cream. However Atom didn't exactly think like most mammals. He was always the type to try things he thought would be fun or maybe lick things that may be ice cream.

The painted dog leaned down and sniffed at Sarah, trying to see if she at least smelt sweet. To the canine's happy surprise she did. She smelled lovely. Which must mean…

Atom leaned close to Sarah and gently stuck his tongue out and licked one of her ears right where the colors crossed.

Much to the canines annoyance she didn't taste like ice cream. She didn't taste bad, just not like ice cream. The painted dog let out a disappointed snort and returned to his ice cream cone. His tail wagging when the sweet flavor filled is mouth once more.

Sarah meanwhile sat looking straight ahead as her bright pink eyes widened in surprise.

"Did….did he just lick me?!" she thought as she slowly chanced a glance at the canine who smiled down at her.

As she studied the canine she saw the warmness in his eyes as he took another slow lick of ice cream. He must have realized what he had done. He didn't show any signs of panic though and merely pointed at his ice cream and then at Sarah's ear and then back at the ice cream.

Sarah put two and two together and couldn't believe it. He couldn't be that innocent could he?

"Did you think I tasted like ice cream?" She asked hesitantly but felt herself began to chuckle.

Atom closed his eyes and nodded quickly, happy she figured him out.

Sarah gushed at the canine and couldn't believe someone like him existed. She looked straight ahead once more and blushed. She then scooted a little closer to the painted dog and gently rested her head against his arm as she continued to sip at her milkshake.

"Atom, you are the best."

The dog answered with a small sneeze before taking a bite of the cone, having lapped up all the ice cream.

Sarah closed her eyes and just let herself relax. The painted dog acting like a kind of warm pillow that made the occasional sniffing noise. She began to let out a soft series of sighs as she sipped at her milkshake. Between the sweet drink and the sweet canine she didn't know how the day could get any better.

The two sat there and enjoyed one another's company in silence. Sarah letting her bunny instincts get the best of her and nuzzled into Atom who not only didn't mind but seemed to enjoy the attention. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Not in a passionate embrace type of way. More of a comforting cuddle way.

Sarah squeaked happily and closed her eyes as the painted dog held her close in a warm half hug.

The day was starting to come to a close and both the multi colored mammals had work the next day so it was decided to call it an early night. Atom was a true gentle mammal and accompanied Sarah back to her apartment.

Every once and a while Sarah would look up at the painted dog and give him a playful hip bump. Which would cause him to scoop her up and squeeze her. Sarah laughing as the dog spun around.

Once or twice he tossed her up on his back and ran around with his arms out. Sarah laughing like a kit on the playground. It was hard to believe that this same goof ball was part of the ZPD bomb detection unit. She guessed that everyone needed a day off to act goofy, she was glad she got to be a part of his.

When they finally reached Sarah's apartment she felt a little sad. She didn't want the fun day to end but she knew it had to. Atom stood behind her as she opened her apartment door. Sarah turned and smiled up at the painted dog who beamed back at her. She had been a little worried about this moment though. Some mammals would ask to come in or maybe suggest things lead to something in the bedroom.

Atom however just scooped up the bunny and gave her a gentle squeeze. She could tell this was all he wanted and it made her relax.

She felt so happy at that moment and wanted to show Atom how wonderful she had made her day. She decided to take a chance and leaned close. Ready to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek.

However as she leaned close Atom turned his head to look at her to see what she was doing. Before Sarah could do anything she gently pressed her lips against Atoms and instead of a kiss on the cheek the canine received a sweet peck on the lips.

Some mammals would be embarrassed. Some may try and pursue more. Atom however was different.

The painted dog suddenly seized up and let Sarah from his arms. The confused bunny watched in confusion and then panic when Atom fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"Atom?!" she screamed out as she reached forward.

Half an hour later a very embarrassed Sarah was standing over Atom who was still passed out. Another painted dog was standing over the canine with a confused look on his face.

"You say he just fell over?" Delta asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Sarah grumbled something which caught the officer's attention.

"What was that?"

Sarah mumbled once more and the painted dog took a knee and gave the doe a quizzical look.

"Let's pretend I don't have bunny hearing," he said with a chuckle and waved towards his ears, "one more time."

Across the city in the halls of the ZPD a very excited looking fox darted through the halls. His emerald eyes darting about as he looked for his partner. When he arrived at a series of cubicles the vulpine spotted his partner and frantically ran over to her.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Judy asked, picking up on the Fox's footsteps and noticing a rather crazed look on his face.

Nick took a moment to catch his breath before a smug grin crossed his lips. "You won't believe what Sundae did!"

At another part of the city Trisha was busy moving a series of boxes around in the stock room. A pair of earphones connected to her cellphone as she listened to what she called her "stock rock mix". The song was interrupted as a message popped onto her screen. The doe finished counting the contents of one box and then glanced her phone.

Em nearly jumped as she heard a series of loud laughs and giggles suddenly burst from the back stock room.

"Trish you ok?" The otter asked as she eyed the open doorway.

The brown doe popped her head out from behind the door with the biggest of smiles on her face.

Back in the hallway just outside of Sarah's apartment the bunny had her head in her paws and shook her head as she laughed and groaned at the same time. Delta finally put his phone back in his pocket and started to get his breath back, having been laughing for a good 5 minutes straight.

The canine then leaned down and grabbed his partners arm and looked it over his shoulder. With some effort he managed to lift the still stunned Atom up.

"Alright Romeo," Delta said playfully at Atom who didn't respond. "Let's get you home."

"Delta I am so sorry!" Sarah groaned as she looked from one painted dog to the other. "Will he be okay?"

"He will be fine. Docs have no idea why he does this."

"Has it happened before?" Sarah asked out of curiosity.

Delta chuckled and looked at Sarah with a playful grin. "We are friends with Trisha. Of course this has happened before."

It was Sarah's turn to let out a laugh as she looked at Atom.

"Before we go," Delta began as he moved atom slightly. "You want to give him one last kiss good night?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then reached out and squeezed Atoms paw. "Thanks for the wonderful day Atom. Sorry I knocked you out."

"You crazy kits." Delta teased. With that the canine carried his friend down the hall.

Before entering her apartment Sarah took one last glance at the canines back. Delta's tail swayed slightly and Sarah couldn't help but notice Atoms did as well.

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy _Fox in the hen house_ for his use of Sarah Hopps. **

**So fun little backstory. A while back Fox and it was brought up just how much fun Sarah was. How she had so much potential and would be an awesome addition to a lot of stories. Then of course the idea of who she may end up dating came around. Of course a lot of you are probably familiar with her dating Trisha. Those two are fun together, dont get me wrong. I just wanted to play with another idea. A joke was made about what would happen on a date with Atom. Of course Atom wouldnt even know what to do on a date. A play date however, well you all just saw how my painted dog just rocked it right?**

 **I loved writing this story. It has been in the works for so long. Mainly because I am super lazy but also because I have had a lot on my plate. Fox however kept pushing me to eventually get this one done. Glad he did because what fun!**

 **Plug time:**

 **So a while back you all saw how I removed my mature content from this story. Well its still a sensitive subject and I wont go into details. What I will go into though is my new story _But we are good at multiplying._ Lets just say that this new story is the mature version of Extras. All the original works are being reposted there. Along with some never before seen chapters and new ideas. If you want to go read something steamy head that way. Otherwise enjoy extras and all the cute future work. **

_**Cimar's What If:**_ **So Cimar gathered a bunch of us wild writers and got us to focus in creating one heck of a fun story! It is the newest collaboration project and yours truly managed to get a chance to write for Cimar. You all like the 10-7 right? Well what if Judy and Nick picked up some shifts part time at the famous bar? _Barkeeps_ will be featured very soon in this awesome collab. In the mean time there is tons and tons of awesome work on their by some truly talented writers! Go and check it out. :D**

 **Think I have made this A/N into a short story at this point.**

 **Thanks again for everyones continued support!**

 **-Blue**


	11. Nick at the ZPA

**Rated: T**

 **Story requested by: Red Velvet Panda and an awesome idea they had.**

* * *

-Nick at the ZPA-

"One more picture!" Judy pleaded as she pulled her cell phone out and ran up to Nick and stood by his side.

The vulpine in the ZPA cadet uniform groaned and rolled his eyes as he felt a small gray arm around his waist. This must have been the seventh selfie that the two had taken that morning.

"Carrots, come on, I'm sure you have quite the album going of my handsome mug," Nick teased but none the less put an arm around the small bunny's shoulder and smiled at the phone. There was a series of clicking noises as Judy took a few more pictures. Satisfied she had enough she looked to the screen and admired the image.

Nick wearing what was called "cadet dress" which was composed of a white polo and black BDU pants. This particular outfit was normally reserved for class days when the students would be mainly stuck inside studying. The ZPD had several other sets of outfits that the cadets would be trying on during their time with the academy. The first day, however, would be more focused on orientation and get the new recruits settled and ready for the weeks ahead.

Judy was wearing her standard ZPD uniform, deciding to forgo the whole dress uniform route. The neoprene suit wrapped snuggly around her body and showed off her strong yet slender frame. While Judy was wrapped up in her phone Nick noticed a few new recruits passing by and eyeing Judy. The bunny had made quite the name for herself and was considered to be a bit of a hero. Though she had had a rocky start when she first joined the ZPD she was now someone the recruits would look up to.

Nick coughed to get Judy's attention, the doe busy sliding through all the pictures from the morning, her personal favorite was them in the parking lot by her squad car. Nick had driven his own vehicle to the academy so Judy wouldn't have to worry too much about picking him up. The pair had met in the parking lot and had a passerby take a picture of them. Standing in front of the large ZPD vehicle with a bright smile Judy looked wonderful while Nick had a rather handsome look about him. Judy's eyes had lingered a little longer on Nick than she realized.

Judy looked up from the phone and noticed the fox was tapping his wrist, though not wearing a watch Judy got the picture and realized it was time for the fox to head into the facility and start his training. Judy put her phone away and took in a deep breath as she looked the fox up and down.

"So this is it," Judy said as she beamed at her future partner. She took a step forward and brushed a blade of grass that had blown onto the white shirt.

"Yep, get ready Carrots. You may think I am awesome now but wait till you see what kind of super cop they mold me into," Nick said as is wiggled his eye brows.

Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled at the vulpine's antics. "Whatever you say slick."

There was a slight pause as the two stared at one another. Their eyes meeting and displaying they both wanted to say something more meaningful before they parted. Judy was the one to take the leap.

"Nick, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you decided to do this," Judy muttered as she kicked one of her feet against the ground gently. She rubbed her arm and suddenly had trouble looking directly at the fox.

Nick took a step forward and kneeled in front of Judy. He put a paw under her chin and brought her eyes up to him. Those bright emeralds of his shined in such a way Judy found herself lost in them. "Thanks for believing in me Carrots."

The two stood that way for a moment before Nick wrapped an arm around Judy and brought her into a friendly hug. The doe nuzzled into the fox's chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. Judy didn't want the embrace to end, beginning to feel a warm and fuzzy feeling boil inside her. However, Nick did have classes to attend to so the bunny finally broke the embrace and smiled at the fox.

"Try not to drive the instructors too crazy ok? I told them to give me reports on how you are doing," Judy teased.

"Sorry what was that Carrots?" Nick said as he strolled away, "Don't have super bunny hearing, did you say drive the instructors crazy? Well ok, I will tell them you gave me the order."

The bunny rolled her eyes and just smirked as she watched her Nick walk towards the ZPA, and the start of a new career.

 _Her Nick?_ Why was he her Nick? Just a friendly thing surely. She had lots of friends she referred to in that way right?

Judy scoured her mind but came up empty. She decided it was just a little slip of her mind and just shrugged it off. The bunny took one last look at Nick who was already trotting up a few steps to the main building. She then headed to the parking lot where her transportation to work would be waiting.

Judy had thought that after dropping Nick off at the ZPA she would be lucky to hear from him later that night if at all. To the does surprise though her phone chirped right after Bogos briefing in the bullpen. She reached for the cellphone she normally kept clipped to her side and beamed at the screen when she saw she had a photo waiting from Nick.

Judy unlocked her phone and proceeded to the message app. She had to stifle a giggle as she viewed an image taken from inside one of the ZPA classrooms. There were a few predators scattered about and of course larger prey mammals. No Foxes seemed present though. It wasn't a surprise since Nick was the first fox to ever apply to the ZPA let alone be accepted. What was odd as the half dozen or so bunny ears that popped up right in front of Nick. Judy counted three bunnies. Two bucks and a doe. All of them huddled together at a desk in front of Nick. There was a caption underneath the image. "Tonight on Bunny Burrow PD!"

Judy rolled her eyes and had a feeling there was going to be a lot of these comments now. She was however surprised to see other bunnies at the ZPA now. Of course, some of it did make sense. Bogo had mentioned that after the missing mammals case Judy was somewhat of a celebrity to the prey population of Zootopia. She was an icon of sorts for the smaller mammals. Proving no matter the job anyone could do anything. It made sense that she had inspired a few other bunnies to try and join the ranks of the ZPD. Judy felt a little flattered by it all.

"Wonder if they like being called cute?" came a text from Nick.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on class?" Judy texted back. Berating the fox for not focusing on his studies. She had reminded Nick several times that only the top level officers got accepted to ZPD precinct 1. Just because he had helped Judy during her first big case didn't mean he would automatically be accepted to the city center branch. Nick would have to prove himself still. Something that caused Judy to get a little anxious about. After all, they had been through the bunny couldn't imagine working with anyone else. Sure there were a lot of other capable officers who would make great partners. None of them though were Nick.

Judy gave pause for a moment, wondering why exactly this had become such a big deal to her. They had grown close over their short time together and of course, Judy counted Nick among her closest and dearest friends. Maybe even thinking the fox was her best friend. That must have been why this was so important to her. Yeah, that was it.

"Sorry, hard to pay attention," Nick responded with another text that had been taken at a lower angle so all that could be seen was several pairs of rabbit ears that obstructed the view of the instructor and the current lesson.

Judy had to let out a small chuckle at the sight. It reminded her a little bit of her time back in Bunny Burrow at high school. Bunnies being the predominant species of the region made for some rather amusing class room settings. It also made for some rather awkward scenes as well. Judy suddenly remembered walking in on one of her sisters and a rather handsome buck in a supply closet. There was also that time she saw one of her friends eagerly lead another rabbit to a spot just behind the bleachers.

Judy felt her cheeks warmed as she remembered an occasion when she was asked to sneak off for a more private moment by one of her class mates. The handsome gray buck laying on the charm rather thick. The buck in her mind suddenly changed though. His eyes shimmering with emerald as his fur changed to that handsome russet red that belonged to a certain fox.

Judy nearly jumped out of her seat as a pair of strong hoofs tapped the desk in front of her, "Care to share with the rest of the class Hopps?" Bogo let out in a low growl. Judy blushed so furiously she was worried her cheeks may become stained in a permanent red color as she shook her head. She locked her phone and quickly placed it on her belt as she looked back up at her superior with a weak smile.

"Just making sure Nick stays out of trouble sir, he just started at the ZPA," Judy tried to say defensively.

"And who exactly is keeping you out of trouble?" Bogo responded as he looked down at Judy in his reading glasses.

It was at this moment Judy realized all eyes in the bullpen were now on her. She did deserve this, of course, texting during one of Bogo's briefings was a big no go. She should have known better. It's just receiving a message from Nick had gotten her all flustered and excited. Why this was she couldn't really explain, not even to herself.

"McHorn sir?" Judy asked with a meek smile as she looked over at the large rhino sitting next to her.

Bogo looked over at the other officer who shrugged in a confused manner. The chief then looked back down at Judy as firm look crossed his face.

Judy knew that look and also knew what was coming, she tried to will the chief not to say the words but felt her ears go limp as the words left her boss's mouth, "Parking duty."

It figured. Just getting settled back at the ZPD and already Judy was stuck on parking duty again. She wasn't really mad at the chief though. In fairness, they did have strict rules about texting during briefing. Plus it was rather rude of her to do so in the first place. It was just….Nick texted her.

Of course, the texts never did stop. Nick seemed to be set in showing Judy a form of play by play of his first day at the ZPA. There were tons of pictures. Some from inside classrooms, a few at the training field, a pawful from the shooting range where a demo on fire arms safety was being held.

Each picture, of course, came with its own Nick like comment. Which actually brightened Judy's day. Sure Nick was the reason she was now stuck on parking duty. She just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him though. Especially when she got pictures of the handsome fox goofing around at the ZPA.

There was a picture of the obstacle course that had a single word connected to it: "Nope."

Or the picture of the ropes course: "Oh hell nope."

Then, of course, the picture of the rather low budget meals that the cadets would have to scarf down for lunch: "Nope to the Nope times Nope."

All of the pictures made the does day a little brighter as she patrolled the streets. Looking and listening for expired meters. She wasn't as aggressive these days with her tickets, however. Preferring to leave written warnings rather than a fine. Her record still stood and no mammal had even come close to beating it. Not for a lack of trying. A few parking enforcement officers even tried to team up and combine their numbers. These still fell short of the bunny's previous record.

Judy was actually feeling pretty good about herself. However, her mood changed slightly when she received a new text from Nick.

The text message came in first and Judy smiled happily at the words: "At least I am making friends."

Judy eagerly awaited the picture which downloaded but felt an odd pang in the pit of her stomach as the picture popped up on the screen.

Nick was obviously making friends quickly. He was charismatic, funny, and generally a good mammal. Which was no surprise to see several smiling faces grinning at Judy as the fox took a selfie. It was one of the smiling faces that caught Judy off guard, however. A dark brown doe with brilliant green eyes was sitting next to Nick in the picture. Her cheek right next to Nicks, almost rubbing against the fox, as she beamed at Judy.

The gray bunny couldn't explain why but she felt a sudden odd feeling course through her veins. Why was that bunny so close to Nick? What was with the smile? Did he say something funny? Was it a joke? Or was he laying on the charm? Why was he laying on the charm? Nick, why are you flirting with other cadets? Why are you…?

Judy had to shake her head as question after question filled her mind. All of them crazier than the last. The gray bunny was currently sitting in the small three wheeled parking enforcement vehicle and had to sit back against the seat as she ran a paw over her eyes and then up to her head, raising her small cap up slightly.

"What the hell was all that?" She asked herself as she tried to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Judy took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. Figuring it was just some kind of mood swing or something. She had been through a lot in the past few months and she just felt a little strained. Maybe she needed some time off. Or a drink. With Nick. Like a date…..

Judy nearly jumped out of her seat at the thought.

"Nope, not a date, just a friendly drink with a friend who is a friendly kind of friend that we have friended," Judy tried to convince herself.

Little did she know it was right then that a seed had been planted in her mind. One that was about to grow out of control.

The first week of Nick being at the ZPA was kind of hectic. The fox was still getting settled and accustomed to the new life he had chosen. Fortunately for him, the ZPA ran on a regular kind of schedule when it came to classes. Around 6 he would be released for the night to study and prepare for the next day. He was also lucky to have weekends off. Something his instructors constantly reminded him to enjoy while he could since most officers worked odd schedules.

Judy, however, was on her regular schedule which meant she sadly worked the weekends. They had a sort of rotating schedule at the ZPD which meant some weekends Judy would work while others she would be off. She had been hoping that the first weekend of Nick going through the ZPA would be a weekend she had off. No such luck sadly. Not only that but she would be working a modified shift which meant she didn't even get out till later in the day. This meant less time with Nick.

They still managed to coordinate however and arranged to meet at a small café in between the ZPA and Judy's apartment which meant neither mammal would have to go too far out of their way to meet up.

Judy had so many questions for Nick. The fox and bunny had texted one another constantly over the last few days. Nick sending pictures from the ZPA while Judy sent fun little shots from her own life. Doing her best to avoid showing Nick her meter maid uniform. Unfortunately for Judy, however, Nick was very skilled with words and soon the silver tongued predator had Judy begrudgingly taking a selfie of her in the meter maid mobile as he called it.

His response though had been sweet at first. "I think you look good in a vest."

The text made Judy smile as she started to paw out a response.

Before the bunny could thank the fox for the compliment, however, another message popped up.

"Maybe wear JUST the vest next time."

A pair of bright purple eyes widened as they stared at the message. Judy could felt her cheeks warm up as she read the text over and over again.

What came next though caused an icy cold to run through her veins.

"Sorry! Nikki got a hold of my phone Carrots! She says you look nice."

That sure was one way to ruin Judy's mood.

Who was Nikki? Why was she using Nick's phone? Was she that bunny?

All these questions were locked away to ask at a later time.

"That time being now," Judy thought as she scurried down the street, running late to Nick and hers first café dat….meet up.

She had gotten delayed by some last minute paper work and knew Nick had now been waiting for almost half an hour. She prepared a series of excuses and apologies however as she hurried to the café and searched for Nick.

She managed to spot the handsome vulpine sitting at a small table just behind a pair of grizzly bears. The fox had a relaxed look on his muzzle as he looked to his side.

Maybe it was the fact Judy hadn't seen him in a while or maybe it was just the lack of sleep. For some reason though she found herself staring at the fox with a new kind of appreciation. Not exactly a let's be friend's kind either. No this was something else.

The warm feelings however diminished however when one of the large predators in front of Nick moved slightly and Judy noticed the tips of a bunny's ears sitting next to Nick. In fact, they were the same direction in which he was looking with that handsome smile of his.

Judy started to feel her heart start to beat a little more erratically as she approached the table. Her fears were confirmed as she spotted the pretty brown doe sitting in the chair next to Nick. The fox and bunny deep in conversation.

Nick said something and the brown doe closed her eyes and began to giggle uncontrollably as she put a paw on her stomach and another on the table for support.

Judy had the strange urge to suddenly turn around and leave the café. A knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She mulled over her options but shook her head. Now wasn't the time to worry about this kind of stuff. Whatever this kind of stuff was. She hadn't seen her friend in almost a week and she wanted to catch up face to face.

Judy strolled over confidently and put on her best friendly smile as she approached the table. Nick detected Judy before she arrived at the table and his smile made her forget all the odd feelings she had been having just minutes before.

"Carrots!" Nick exclaimed as he stood up to greet Judy. Foxes weren't normally the most affectionate mammals. Bunnies, however, were the complete opposite. Nick had become somewhat accustomed to Judy's need for physical contact and took it in stride. He held his arms open as Judy felt a sudden skip in her step carry her into the fox's arms.

Nick held Judy in a kind embrace for a moment as the bunny nuzzled into the fox's chest. She hoped no one noticed as she took in a sharp breath through her nose, breathing in the fox's scent.

The pair parted after a moment and Nick held a paw out in the direction of the brown bunny. "Judy this is one of my fellow cadets, Nikki. Nikki this is Judy, my future partner."

Nikki giggled at the last part as she held out a paw which Judy took and shook in a friendly manner. "It's so nice to meet you, Officer Hopps. I have read so much about you."

"Thank you, Nikki, and it's Judy." The gray doe said as she took a seat across from Nick. She wished she could be sitting next to the fox. Preferably alone. But this was a rare occasion so it would have to do.

The two bunnies exchanged pleasantries. Judy remaining as calm and friendly as she could. Something she thought was odd. Mainly because she was always friendly and calm. With Nikki though something was different. Maybe it was the way she smiled at Nick. Or how the fox and her kept bringing up a few inside jokes. Whatever the reason was Judy managed to conquer the problem and came off as her regular bubbly self towards Nikki. No one noticed at all. Or so Judy thought.

As the night went on the three exchanged stories from the academy. Judy was given a sudden spike of hope when she heard about how Nick was already bragging to everyone at the academy about his new partner. Normally a new recruit fresh out of the academy would either be paired with a more senior officer or sent on different odd jobs like parking duty or court detail. No one ever knew who they would be partnered up with since it was a random selection process. Nick, however, had waved all that information aside apparently and had told everyone how he was already paired with the most badass bunny in the whole ZPD.

The words meant a lot to Judy who did her best to hide the blush slowly invading her cheeks. Constantly brushing aside the compliments and high praises from the vulpine.

It was all a lot of fun until Judy made the comment. "That is only if you graduate top of your class there slick. Otherwise, it's off to another precinct." Judy had pointed this out only as a lead in to talk about how he needed to focus on classes. Before the gray doe could start the next sentence, however, Nikki piped in.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take him then eh?" The brown bunny said teasingly.

Nick and Nikki both burst out laughing at the comment. Judy paused and did her best to join in, hoping the sudden anger in her eyes would go unnoticed. It had by Nikki, not so much by Nick. The fox giving Judy a worried look before changing the subject.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Nick and Judy getting a chance to catch up and even sharing the story of how they first met during the missing mammal's case. Judy did her best to paint Nick as a misunderstood entrepreneur while the fox giving her a thankful smile. Apparently, Nick had kept what he had been doing before the ZPA a bit of a secret. Even Nikki wasn't privy to the fox's real past. This was something that made Judy smile on the inside.

Sadly the evening had to come to a close. Judy not wanting to leave Nick but knowing that the fox had to study for class at the ZPA. She gave the fox one last hug, her arms lingering longer than they probably should have. In fairness however so was Nick's. Judy then wished Nikki a good night and best of luck at the ZPA. Normally Judy would have been happy to make an acutance like Nikki. For some odd reason though she just couldn't bring herself to fully trust the bunny. Especially when they parted ways. Judy chanced a glance and felt herself shudder as she watched Nick and Nikki walk away towards Nick's car which would take them back to the ZPA. Had Judy just stared a second longer though she would have seen Nick look back at her, an odd longing look in his eyes.

What should have been a fun night that calmed Judy's mind had actually been fuel for something starting to grow deep inside the gray doe's mind. Her nights had been virtually restless as she woke up from nightmares. Images of Nick and Nikki holding paws as they strolled from the training field at the ZPA. Scenarios of the brown bunny having trouble at the shooting range only to have the russet colored fox stand behind her and run a paw down her arm as he steadied her aim and felt her body. A scene of the two cadets reading a book, their cheeks rubbing against one another. Only to have them turn to stare into one another's eyes as they leaned close and shared a passionate ki-

"AH!" Judy screamed as she sat straight up in bed. Her fur matted with a cold sweat.

"Hey, rabbit some mammals are trying to sleep here!" Came a muffled shout from her neighbors on the other side of the wall.

"Shut up, can't you tell she is having a mental crisis about her current relationship with Nick?"

"Wait, what?!" Judy shouted in shock.

"You talk in your sleep," came one of the neighbor's voices once more.

"You should shut up in your sleep!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut up!"

Life went on like this for a while sadly. Judy doing her best to deny what her mind and heart were telling her. She had been jealous of Nikki. Which was dumb because she had nothing to be jealous of. It wasn't like she had a thing for Nick or anything.

Sometimes by denying something, a mammal will actually realize that what they are denying is actually true. That they were wrong. That they knew what was right all along. That Judy had fallen for Nick.

"Wait what?" Judy thought as the last idea lingered in her mind.

"Say it," A voice inside her head encouraged her.

Judy was just drowsy.

"Just say it!" The voice said louder.

No, it wasn't true. They were just best friends. She wasn't getting any sleep so this was just her mind playing tricks on her right?

"Say it!"

It's not true.

"Admit it!"

It can't be…

"It is. Don't lie. Just say it."

Judy was shaking at this point as the realization of what had been happening to her since Nick left for the Academy those few weeks ago. Why she couldn't sleep. Why she had trouble eating. Why she drifted in and out of Bogo's briefings. It was simple. It had been right in front of her.

"Cheese and crackers I have a crush on Nick!" Judy blurted out.

Around her was total silence. Total silence and the bullpen which was currently filled with her fellow officers who had moved their attention from Bogo, who had been giving the morning briefing, to the small gray bunny in the front row. The same small bunny who had just shouted at the top of her lungs her feelings for a certain fox.

Parking duty wasn't exactly the worse post. It gave Judy time to think things over without having to worry about responding to calls. The bunny was in a bit of a dreamlike state as she drove the small three wheeled vehicles used to issue tickets from. She wasn't really paying much attention and had missed the last three expired meters. Much to the relief of their owners.

Ever since the realization and admittance of her feelings towards Nick, the bunny had been in a rather happy mood. Well happy and anxious at least. Now that she realized just how she felt about the fox she had a feeling the next best thing would be to admit it. Of course, she could barely contain herself at this point. Nick had been at the ZPA for several weeks now and his courses would be finishing up very soon. To Judy though it would feel like ages before Nick returned to Zootopia. She couldn't wait that long.

Deciding it was best to wait until the end of her shift the small mammal began to go over in her mind what she wanted to tell the fox over the phone that night. She knew he wouldn't be able to leave the ZPA that night since he would have classes early the next morning. So this conversation would have to be done over the phone.

The shift of course just dragged on for ages before Judy finally clocked off and went out of service for the night. She darted home. Barely saying good bye to her fellow officers who were still making kissy faces and cute little comments about the bunny's outburst during the briefing that morning. Judy ignored them and focused on the task at paw. Her heart racing as she caught a bus back to her apartment.

Judy couldn't really remember how she got home. She was excited however when she finally did. Normally she would take a nice refreshing shower and relax before bed. She decided she couldn't wait however and simply took off her traffic vest and hat while taking a seat on her bed.

Judy knew that something like this was going to be a leap of faith. She decided it would be best not to allow herself a chance to second guess herself and just call her fox. She found his number in her favorites list and pressed the button for a video chat.

Judy put a broad grin on her face as she stared at the screen. It beeped 3 times, indicating it was ringing before the screen turned black. Judy was slightly confused. Wondering if her phone lost power or something. A few muffled sounds started to emanate from the device however and Judy noticed the time and signal strength in the top of the screen. Nothing was wrong with her phone. Everything seemed fine.

More noises came from the screen and Judy noticed a small light at the bottom of her screen. Her ears raised as she listened in. Her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she was hearing.

A female could be heard moaning in a rhythmic manner along with a muffled slapping noise.

"Ah…ah…ah…yeah….right…" Nikki groaned in pleasure. Her voice somewhat muffled.

Judy's mind was racing as she listened to the sounds of the bunny.

"Oh fuck…right there..." Nikki groaned. "Oh god, I love canines!"

Judy felt her ears droop as her heart started to shatter. With every pleasurable noise that Nikki made Judy could feel her lip quiver as her eyes began to water.

"Don't stop, please," Nikki begged.

There was a growling noise and Nikki let out a muffled squeak.

It was at that point Judy finally managed to find the end call button, her vision blurry from the tears pouring from her eyes.

The next few days came and went without the bunny ever leaving her apartment. She called the ZPD and used some of her sick time so she wouldn't have to go to work. She remained on the line only long enough to give her information to Clawhauser before hanging up. The bubbly cheetah begging Judy to stay on the line and explain what was going on.

Judy, however, wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not Bogo, not Clawhauser, and not even Nick when he called. She had a feeling that Benny had mentioned something to Nick who called her once an hour every hour for the past 3 days.

Text after text message came in till Judy silenced her phone. Had she taken a moment to open her text app she would have seen the many messages coming in from Nick. Each one filled with concern.

"Hey Carrots, you ok?"

"Just checking in, hope you are alright."

"Judy I am getting a little worried. Benny said you have called in sick. Are you feeling ok Fluff? Need anything?"

"Judy Please just text me so I know you are okay."

"About to walk out of class and come over there is you don't respond!"

On the third day, Judy finally answered the frantic fox's messages. Her eyes glazed over and her whole body aching from the crying.

"I'm ok." She sent to Nick.

"Judy! Where have you been?" Nick sent the message back so quickly Judy wondered how he managed.

"They must be taking a break from all the banging…"She mumbled sadly as she sniffed.

She didn't know why this had hit her so hard. The signs had been there the whole time. Nick was a handsome fox and any mammal would be lucky to scoop him up. She just wished she had been a little quicker. She couldn't be completely mad at him. He was obviously oblivious to Judy's emotions. So what if he had met someone else. Judy had only recently developed feelings for him.

Then why did it hurt so much?

"Just haven't been feeling well." She responded before setting her phone back down to wipe a fresh stream of tears off her cheeks.

"You going to feel well enough for graduation?" Nick responded and Judy felt a weight fall to her stomach.

Nick would be graduating that Friday. She had promised him she would attend. Not only that but she had actually promised the ZPA she would give a speech at the graduation.

Judy took in a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. She contemplated her options for a moment before sending Nick a response.

"Yes."

A few days later Judy found herself dragging her feet through the entry arches of the ZPA. The whole place was bustling with activity as friends and families came to congratulate the newest class of officers. Judy had forced herself out of bed and taken a long shower. Doing her best to wash away any signs of her sadness. She thought she had done a great job of it and looked rather nice in her dress uniform.

Upon arrival to the ZPA Judy was greeted by several instructors of the facility who thanked her for coming out to be the guest speaker for the ceremony. Judy put on her best fake smile as she felt herself die a little more on the inside. She would have liked nothing better than to go back to her apartment and burrow into the sheets where she could just cry herself to sleep. She was stronger than that though and willed herself to get through the next few hours.

She just hoped she didn't have to see them.

"Judy!" Nick shouted from the front steps of the ZPA, a bubbling brown bunny standing next to him.

Oh great…

Nick looked especially handsome in his new dress uniform. The long sleeves giving off a sense of authority, and he didn't even have his badge yet.

Nikki looked stunning in her own dress uniform. Judy could see why Nick would choose her over him. With a heavy sigh, Judy trudged across the field towards Nick and the bunny that had apparently beaten Judy to the punch.

"Nikki!" Came a deep voice from behind Judy which caused the gray does ears to raise up slightly. She turned just in time to see a dhole in a nice dress shirt run by, his strong arms opening up. Nikki's smile grew wide as she leaped at the red furred canine and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick rolled his eyes as he strolled by the bunny and dhole who pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Judy froze and her mouth fell open as she watched the two mammals embrace.

"I know, those two can be kinda gross," Nick said as he strolled right up beside Judy and stood next to her, watching the dhole spin around in circles as he held Nikki close. "You should have seen what they did to my bed sheets."

Judy felt her heart skip a beat as the world seemed suddenly brighter.

"What?" She asked quickly as she turned to look at Nick.

The fox chuckled at Judy's reaction. "I'll tell you later."

Judy jumped up and grabbed Nick by the collar and pressed her feet against his chest as she held on for dear life.

"Tell me now!" She said desperately.

Nick's emerald eyes widened in surprise at Judy's reaction.

"Umm, you okay Carrots?"

"Just tell me! Please!" Judy pleaded.

"Okay, geeze. Well, the other day my dorm mate was out of town and Mark here, that's Nikki's fiancé, he comes to visit. Apparently, they wanted some alone time and commandeered my dorm room while I was taking a shower down the hall. They found the first empty room and treated like their own love burrow," Nick explained, a look of annoyance on his face. "I mean I walk in on…that." He pointed over to Nikki and Mark who were still acting rather risqué. '

"That?" Judy asked as she looked at Nikki and Mark and then back at Nick. "So that…so they are together?"

"Yeah, Mark proposed a month before Nikki came here," Nick explained while giving Judy an odd look.

"Ah ha!" Came a loud shout from right next to Nick and Judy. The pair nearly jumping. The fox and bunny both turned to look at Nikki who had a knowing look on her face. "I knew it. You were trying to act all smooth. 'Oh No, we are just friends!' Nope! I knew you two were dating"

"Dating?" Judy asked as her eyes went wide. All these new revelations were a little much to her. "I thought…umm...when I called..."

Nikki gave Judy and odd look and tilted her head. "You okay Judy?"

"I…I...I called Nick the other night and..." Judy let the words tumble out of her mouth in no particular order. "When I called you….and…I heard things."

Mark suddenly snapped his fingers, "See I told you I heard something! I knew it was a phone ringing somewhere."

Nikki gave her fiancé a confused look and Mark leaned close. "When we were in Nick's room…you know."

The brown bunny blushed suddenly as she put two and two together. "So you heard all of that?" She asked as she pointed at Mark and then herself.

Judy matched Nikki's blush with her own and nodded. Nick meanwhile being the smart fox that he was started putting everything together.

"Wait so…you heard them that night," He began to say. Judy turning to look at the fox. Still holding onto his collar. "And then you called in sick the next day?"

Judy felt her lips quiver. She knew it was just a matter of time before the fox figured it all out.

"Did you think it was me?" Nick asked as he stared into Judy's eyes with his own emerald ones.

Nikki made a gagging noise and Mark chuckled.

"Why would that upset you, Judy?" Nick asked, his lips curling into a smile.

Judy closed her eyes and groaned. She had a feeling she would never live this down.

"Is it because you wanted to be there instead? With a certain someone?" Nick asked in a teasing manner.

"See, I told you," Judy heard Nikki whisper to Mark. "All Nick has talked about since we got here was her. How determined she is. How fun she is…" Nikki started to trail off but Judy looked over at the brown bunny with a curious look.

"What else?" Judy asked softly.

It was Nick's turn to look nervous as his ears fell behind his head. He suddenly realized just how close Judy was to him. Her hind paws still resting against his chest while her paws gripped the fabric of his collar.

Nikki smirked as she put a paw on her hip and tapped her lips with her other paw, "What else…let me think."

"Don't you dare Nikki."

"Oh, names that's right. You know he never calls you Judy. It's always fluff butt, Carrots, or my personal favorite."

"Don't!" Nick demanded.

"My Carrots," Nikki said with an evil smirk. "Believe me I didn't let him live that one down."

"What else?" Judy asked, still looking at Nikki.

"Always bring up how fun you are, how smart you are, oh and he really likes that farmer outfit you wore the day you two solved the case. Said something about you looking good in a button up shirt."

Judy turned to Nick, her eyes shimmering as she stared at him.

"Lies, all lies Carrots. She hit her head on the stairs the other day," Nick began to come up with excuses. "Plus she totally failed her lie dete-"

Judy cut the fox off and did something she didn't think she would ever get the chance to do. She pressed her lips to Nick's muzzle and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. To her happiness, Nick didn't pull away. She actually felt him press against her, wanting more.

Judy pulled away after a few seconds and opened her eyes, only to let her eye lids droop in a seductive manner.

"I think we should date," Judy said simply.

For once Nick was actually speechless as a dumb look crossed his face.

"I second that!" Nikki shouted.

"Third," Mark joined in.

"I…I…" Nick began to fumble with his words before giving Judy a sly look, "I think I will have another."

Judy felt her heart soar as Nick wrapped his arms around her and bring her body close to his. The fox pressing his lips back to Judy's as the fox and bunny pair shared the second of many passionate kisses to come.

* * *

 **Special thanks to Red Velvet Panda who it has been an absolute pleasure working with. This started out as a simple prompt of "Hey what would Nick's time at the ZPA be like?" Thanks to Red though it evolved into a fun little story that I enjoyed writing and hope you all enjoyed reading.**

 **Of course, we had to throw some WildeHopps drama in there. Had you all going for a bit didn't we?**

 **If you get a chance check out her DA account under Caliosidhe. She has some amazing art on there that is just…like..wow! Also, a certain brown bunny rocking her ranger gear may be wandering around there waiting to toss a pinecone your way. That's my way of saying she drew an awesome pic of Ranger Trisha!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Blue**

 **P.S. More Firewatch coming soon!**


	12. Grenade

-Grenade-

Smoke billowed over the war-torn battlefield as a small figure darted from cover to cover. Judy's battle-worn uniform was not what it used to be. Her badge was cracked, her neoprene suit torn, her vest show signs of use as it had absorbed its fair share of rounds which meant At this point it was pretty much useless. Yet the bunny refused to give it up. It had all meant so much to her during her time at the ZPD that she couldn't imagine herself wearing any5thing else in these dark days. The only thing on her uniform that seemed to be in good condition was her badge which she had always taken such good care of.

As the bunny darted to a new bit of cover she checked her weapon and made sure it was charged. She knew this was the enemy stronghold and that if she had any chance of surviving this she had to be quick and ready to attack. She couldn't make any mistakes. If she failed the all of Zootopia would be doomed.

She took a few quick breaths as she prepared herself for the attack. She thought of her mate which gave her courage. Nicks sly smiling face flashed in her mind. He gave her the strength she needed to do what had to be done. With one final breath, Judy jumped from cover and took aim.

She should have waited…

The officer watched in horror as a grenade soared in her direction. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widen. _Is this how it all ends?_

The bunny's life flashed before her eyes as the grenade's arc ended and it began to fall right towards the still stunned Judy.

Her life growing up in Bunny burrow.

Her loving parents.

Her brothers and sisters.

The day she joined the academy.

The day she became a police officer.

The day she met…Nick...

All of it played out in slow motion in the bunny's mind as if her brain was trying to comfort the small bunny before the end.

Reality struck Judy though and snapped her out of the dreamlike state. The grenade made an impact with the light gray fur of her cheek. It had some weight to it which was no surprise. As if the grenade knew it had made an impact with something it chose that moment to detonate.

Judy felt her whole body shake as the explosion engulfed her.

She fell to the ground and yelled in pain….

"Boom!" The bunny yelled out as she dropped her weapon and fell to the sand. "Grenade explosion! Death and Blood! Ahhhh!" The bunny said as she began to make death cries.

A figure stepped over her and blocked out the sun.

This must be the angel of death who had arrived to carry Judy's soul onto the next world.

"Really Judy?" Came a female's voice.

"I'm sorry Trisha!" Judy grumbled and coughed up what must have been blood and totally not water which had filled the water balloon…I mean grenade…that had hit her in the face. Judy reached up and put a paw on Trisha's shoulder and pulled her close. "You will..." Judy coughed for effect, "Have to go on without me…"

"Carrots you ok?" Nick shouted from a few feet away.

Judy looked up for a moment and had to squint her eyes as the afternoon sun showered the beach with warm rays.

"I am dying because I was hit by a grenade!" Judy shouted at the fox who held another water balloon. "A grenade tossed by someone I once thought to be my lover but betrayed me on the battlefield!"

"Oh for the love of..."

Judy ignored Nick as she laid back in the warm sand and coughed once more. "Trisha promise me you will carry on…you will win this war…"

"Are you giving me permission to fight dirty?" Trisha asked as her eyes suddenly brightened.

"No!" Judy yelped. "We must follow the rules of war!"

"Hate those rules…" Trisha grumbled as she looked over her shoulder and suddenly beamed. "Wait, Judy! Hold on! I think I just found help?"

"No it's too late for me," Judy whispered as she laid back, "Go on…without….me..." She then closed her eyes and let her tongue hang out of her mouth.

"Medic!" Trisha shouted as she stood up.

Since Judy had her eyes closed she didn't have time to witness a rather amusing scene. A little ways down the beach behind a large sand castle a painted dog suddenly popped his head up as his ears twitched. A pair of yellow eyes scanned his surroundings before he spotted the one calling for aid.

"Atom we need a medic! Judy is down!"

"That's Captain Judy…" The gray doe grumbled before returning back to being dead.

Atom leaped from his sand castle, taking out the guest tower in the process, and bounded down the beach, kicking up sand as he went.

"Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh…" Judy said as she heard the thundering in the sand as Atom ran on all fours towards them. The gray doe tensed up as she felt Atom arrive and begin to sniff at her neck. The little sniffs here and there tickling the bunny's fur. The doe tried to remain dead but soon the constant sniffing had her giggling as she was tickled ever so slightly. "Atom stop…ahahahaha…please!"

"What's that Atom?" Trisha asked. "She needs CPR?"

"Wait!" Judy yelped as she tried to sit up. It was too late as she felt one of Atom's paws reach down and press against her belly, this was obviously not the way to do CPR but Judy laughed as she felt the painted mammal shake his arm which caused an odd vibrating in Judy's stomach.

"Ahahahaha! Atom wait!" Judy pleaded as she flailed her arms about.

"She is going to need rescue breathes!" Trisha shouted as she put her water gun over her shoulder and looked over at Nick who was scanning the beach. The fox's attention came back to the funny scene of his mate being tickled and he yawned.

"I am on break," The fox advised as he stretched his free arm.

"Either you do it or I do it," Trisha teased as she licked her lips.

Nick tossed the other water balloon over his shoulder and scurried over.

"Nick," Judy whispered as Atom took a step aside, "Is that you? The world is growing dark."

"You are such a dork," Nick grumbled.

"Please, Nick…no words…just one last kiss," The bunny said softly as she reached up and put a paw on the fox's cheek and pulled him downward. "Only you can break the spell…"

"The grenade spell?"

"Shut up," Judy teased, "You want a smooch or not?"

"Oh I want a smooch," Nick said as he wiggled his eyebrows which caused the doe to giggle as she pulled the fox to her. Their lips met in a tender embrace.

Atom watched and started to sneeze and gag at the sudden emotional scene.

"Awww, does Atom want a smooch too?" Trisha asked as she dropped her water gun and held her arms open for a hug while making smooching noises.

The painted dog gagged once more and hurried off back to the safety of his sand castle.

"Aww nuts," Trisha said as she snapped her digits. "Now I do want a smooch…where is my no good painted dog..."

Judy and Nick were only half listening to Trisha as the kiss grew in passion. Judy shivered as she felt one of Nick's paws go to her bare waistline. Her purple and black swimsuit revealing some of her gray fur. Of course, she returned the feelings as she ran a paw through the orange fur on the fox's back. The vulpine clad in a pair of green pawaiian shorts that reminded Judy so much of that goofy shirt he always seemed to wear.

Trisha ignored the noises coming from the two and her nose twitched slightly as she looked for her own canine she intended to get a little attention from. Her ears raised up when she spotted Delta who looked like he was scheming.

The painted dog was standing in the cool water on the shore while he leaned down and let a blue plastic bucket fill up with cool sea water. He then quickly tiptoed back onto the sand and towards the gang's gear. A large red, blue, and white umbrella had been set up to signal where they left their things.

As Delta approached their towels and such it became apparent what he was planning to do as a large toothy grin spread across his muzzle.

A lovely looking multi-colored doe laid peacefully on one of the towels. Her bright blue bikini showing off all the different colors that graced her fur. Normally Sarah Hopps would be hiding her fur from the world but thanks to some encouraging words from Trisha and Judy the bunny had braved the beach today in a two piece. She had actually been somewhat shocked when Trisha pointed out a few bucks taking notice of the doe's lovely figure. When Sarah tried to point out it was probably Trisha who looked stunning in her blue top that showed off some nice curve and her black swim shorts the brown bunny scoffed and said it was all Sarah and her lovely palate of colors.

Delta prepared himself for the onslaught that was about to come. Sure it may not be the brightest idea the canine had ever had but he just couldn't resist. He slowly raised the bucket up and prepared to soak the bunny when she suddenly raised a paw.

Sarah's eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses that helped her nap in the midday sun. So Delta couldn't tell if she was looking right at him. A stern paw pointed in his direction told him he had been busted.

"Do it and I will find many different ways to make this beach day a nightmare for you," Sarah growled, trying her best to be intimidating.

Delta looked at the bucket of water and then at the lovely doe.

"Don't…" Sarah ordered.

Delta shrugged his shoulders and brought the bucket back.

"Oh, my gosh don't you dare!" Sarah squealed as she tried to scurry away. It was too late as Delta held the bucket right over the bunny and let the ice cool water cascade down.

"Ah!" Sarah screamed out as she tensed up. "You are dead!"

Delta tossed the bucket aside and ran down the beach.

"Trisha I am killing him!" Sarah shouted as she darted after the fleeing predator, her fur now completely soaked.

Nick and Judy pulled away from their tender kiss for a moment and stared into one another's eyes as the chaos of Delta and Sarah played out around them.

"You were looking so hot though Sundae! I just wanted to cool you down! Ow!" Delta yelped as he tried to avoid the now rabid bunny.

"So did my kiss of life work?" Nick asked as he ran a gentle paw down Judy's cheek which caused her to close her eyes and let out a pleased purr.

"I think so," Judy whispered, "But just to be safe…"

"Oh yeah better be safe," Nick agreed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 **Wrote this one for one of my good friends who needed a dose of fluff!**

 **Lots of odd stuff has been happening in this fandom lately. Some dark stories out there. Don't get me wrong I think every author has a right to write what they want but that doesn't mean folks have to read it. However, when things get super dark I like to throw in some fluffy stories to help balance things out.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this quick little one shot that all started from a dark topic of What would happen if Judy took a grenade to the face? Of course, I had to go and make it super fluffy! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-Blue**


	13. Trick or Treat

-Trick or Treat!-

During certain times of the year, Zootopia found ways of looking even more magnificent than it already was. During Christmas the streets would be filled with festive decorations, Easter brought bright colors that covered the streets, even summer had the city dressed up in colors that matched the season. Of course, Halloween was on a tier all its own. Most of the buildings would be illuminated in orange, yellow, or maybe even purple shades. Cobwebs would cover the entrances to buildings and spooky effects would pop out around the city as local businesses got into the season.

It truly was a sight to behold that was for sure.

However, this year young Nick Wilde would find himself in a strange new city. One he had never been to before but had heard of in the past. The city of Manta Bay was normally covered in clouds and a light drizzle. However, as if the weather knew what night it was the skies were somewhat clear. The occasional cloud would pass by the moon, only adding a rather spooky feel to the evening.

The city, though smaller than Zootopia, had its own appeals which made it actually a rather nice place to live. It housed many different forms of mammals and was considered to be a smaller version of the metropolis off to the east. Of course, that wasn't really the reason Nick found himself in the strange new neighborhood.

The poor tod had been through the ringer recently. The young fox had tried to join the local chapter of the junior ranger scouts. Nick had been so very excited to join. He had made several friends and felt like he was on the verge of being accepted by other young mammals like himself. Things, however, had gone terribly wrong. At what was supposed to be his initiation into the scouts turned into a nightmare for Nick. He had been betrayed by those he thought were his friends and in the end was not only left out of the club but muzzled and kicked out. The whole experience had been dramatizing for Nick who had been so eagerly wanting to join the scouts in hopes of being accepted.

His mother was distraught at the whole event and had called the parents of the children responsible. In the end, she only got snide remarks, the most common one was "boys will be boys."

Mama Wilde, however, wouldn't take that sitting down. She fully intended to go to war for her little tod and was in the works of something big. In the meantime, she knew how important it was to improve her son's mood. With Halloween approaching fast and with most likely no friends to go trick or treating with at the moment Nick's mother had to work fast to rescue the holiday. She managed to reach out to her sister who lived in the city of Manta Bay. After explaining what had happened and how Nick needed to have a good holiday Nick's aunt jumped at the opportunity to take the young fox in and have him go trick or treating with his cousin.

When Nick found out he didn't really know what to think. He was still reeling from the events at the junior scouts and didn't know if he would be in the mood. A call from his Aunt though changed it all.

"Hello, Nicholas!" A sweet voice cooed over the telephone.

"Hi Aunty Jean," Nick said, trying his best to sound polite as his mother listened in from the kitchen.

"I hope you are still coming to Manta Bay for Halloween! Your cousin Emily is so excited! Plus a few of her friends want to meet you I am sure."

"I don't know Auntie Jean," Nick said hesitantly as he rubbed his feet into the carpet of their living room rug.

"What's not to know kitto? It's a night where you get free candy, stay up late, watch scary movies! I am kind of jealous to be honest because I have work in the morning. You, however, get to sleep in and watch cartoons with Emily before you return to the city."

"I mean it sounds kind of fun," Nick admitted. He was a smart kit. He knew exactly what was going on but at the same time, free candy was free candy. And he didn't want to be alone at the moment. "What is Emily going as?"

"You know your cousin the troublemaker. She wants to go as a bank robber…she could always use a partner in crime though."

"I um…I kind of want to go...no never mind..."

"What it is Nick? Come on its Halloween! You can be whatever you want!"

"I want to go as a ranger scout...I know it's dumb but it's a really cool uniform and maybe-"

"I can't wait to see you in uniform Nick! Bet you look so handsome!"

"Really I can go?" Nick asked, suddenly forgetting about all the hardships.

"Of course! I will pick you up from the train station in a few days. Then it's off to get free candy and eat it all before your mom realizes it!"

So it had been settled. A few days later Nick was exiting the train from Zootopia onto a platform in the middle of the Manta Bay train station. Though the station was nowhere near as large as the one in Zootopia it was still pretty cool. The station had been decorated for the holiday. Cobwebs covered the ceiling and several ghosts were attached to the ceiling fans which caused them to fly around the room.

"Nick!" Came an excited voice. "Over here Nick."

The fox turned to see two foxes heading his way. One looked just like his mother. A warm smile on her face as her amber eyes looked at him with love. She dressed exactly as his mother would on her days off. A pair of jeans and a modest shirt, a pawbag slung over her shoulder.

Next to Nick's aunt stood his cousin. She was a few inches shorter than him and had somewhat darker fur but they shared the same bright green eyes. Emily was already dressed up for the most part. She had a pair of black leggings on and a black and white striped shirt.

"Cousin Nick!" Emily exclaimed as she scampered over and brought her cousin into a warm hug. "Oh, my gosh are you excited? Mom said we get to stay out super late tonight! I never get to stay out late."

"That is because I know what kind of troublemaker you are," Jean said as she caught up with her daughter. "The only reason you are staying out late is because I know Nick will keep you out of trouble." Jean then looked down at her nephew and opened her arms. While some foxes didn't show much in the way of physical affection it was obvious Jean and Emily were of a different breed. Nick trotted over to his aunt and closed his eyes as he was wrapped up in her arms. "Isn't that right my Ranger Scout?"

Nick had arrived in the late afternoon so there was plenty of daylight left to get a few errands done. Once they had gathered Nick's overnight things from the train the three foxes left the station and headed out into the city. Nick couldn't help but notice how few mammals really paid attention to them. He was somewhat surprised by it all. Normally in Zootopia mammals would check their wallets after they passed or maybe avoid them completely. Here though mammals didn't seem to pay them any mind. This gave Nick a bit of skip in his step.

Auntie Jean needed to pick a few things up in town before they headed back to their home. Nick and Emily didn't mind though and caught up. Both chatting about school, friends, and of course a strategy for the night on how to get the most candy. Nick listened to his cousin with some admiration as she explained which streets they should definitely hit because they would normally give out the best candy. He was even more impressed when she produced a map from her pocket. The paper covered in markings of which houses they just had to hit.

"Old mammal Johnson sets up this haunted graveyard in front of his house. If you get through it he normally has king-sized candy bars waiting!" Emily exclaimed.

"No way," Nick said in awe.

"I haven't braved it yet, but this year will be different," Emily said confidently. "You with me cuz?"

"You know it!" Nick said as he puffed out his chest.

The rest of the day was actually more fun than Nick had actually expected. When they arrived at his Aunt's place he was treated to all sorts of baked goods with a holiday twist. Jean constantly reminding Nick to tell his mother that he only ate vegetables and beetles while he was there. The young fox agreed which earned him a bowl of green jello with fake eyeballs on top.

At one point Nick asked about his Uncle Rob who seemed absent. Jean said that Rob was sadly working very late on a last minute project and would most likely miss seeing Nick that night. She did assure him though that he would get to see his uncle tomorrow since it was Saturday. There were even a few hints as to going to a local carnival if the two young foxes behaved that night and maybe shared some of their candy as uncle Rob had a bit of a sweet tooth.

Soon the sun began to set which cast the streets in a warm glow. This meant it was time for the trick or treaters to prepare for the night ahead. Emily donned a black cap and mask to finish off her costume. Jean had made her a special trick or treat bag that looked like an old fashion money bag. She then surprised Nick with a bag all his own. It was an olive green canvas bag that looked like it belonged out in the wilderness. An odd logo was embroidered on the bag. A pine tree in the middle of a shield. Jean explained it was the official logo of the parks department out in the forests. The rangers that patrolled those woods would have logos like that. Nick couldn't help but stare and smile at the bag. He remembered his manners and hurried over to his aunt, giving her a hug and many thanks. His mother would have been proud.

Once Nick had finally finished getting his own costume on it was time for them to head out. Jean explained that she would be staying at home and pawing out treats to the many trick or treaters. Nick was slightly confused. He began to wonder who would be watching them. He was then told that he and Emily would be on their own. Nick and Emily were both very excited. No chaperone meant no adult slowing them down. They would be able to get more candy now!

Jean told them that they did have a curfew though and if they were late she would take their candy. The threat was enough to have both young foxes standing at attention. Their curfew, however, was in the double digits which made Nick feel as if he was in a dream. No chaperone, late curfew, a candy map. This Halloween was going to be amazing!

Jean gave her two young foxes a kiss on the forehead each and then told them to hurry up and go get all the junk food they could carry. They didn't have to be told twice and within seconds were out the door into the refreshingly cool air of the evening.

"Where to first?" Nick asked.

"Next Street over! They always have the best stuff!" Emily explained as she hurried off down the sidewalk, Nick close on her tail.

The fox's darted down and off to the candy that awaited them.

Nick wasn't actually the only out of towner to be enjoying the festivities in the city of Manta Bay that night. Mammals would sometimes travel to the city with their children to enjoy what the different houses had to offer. It wasn't uncommon to see mammals from out of the area exploring all the city had to offer.

One such group had been given orders to be on their best behavior, not to take all the candy, and not to swarm any poor mammals pawing out candy. If any trouble came from any of the Hopps kits then Bonnie planned to tan their hides. With that, a whole swarm of bunnies was released into the streets. Most of them breaking off into smaller groups and heading in different directions, hoping to score more candy than their littermates.

A small gray doe dressed in a police officer uniform scanned the streets and watched as her siblings all split up.

"Judy…" Came a hesitant voice behind her.

The gray doe turned around to look at one of her siblings who had been left behind by the others. The doe was dressed in a pair of doctor's scrubs. Her multi-colored fur poking out here and there.

"Hey Sarah," Judy said happily. Judy knew that Sarah had most likely been left behind by her littermates. The poor doe was always seen as bad luck thanks to all the different colors on her fur. Tonight most of the Hopp's children didn't want to have bad luck in fear it would cost them candy so they had left Sarah in the dust. Judy, however, wasn't like her siblings. "Thanks for waiting for me! You ready to be my trick or treat partner?"

The smaller bunny's eyes suddenly lit up at the thought that Judy had been waiting for her and wanted her around.

"Really?"

"Of course," Judy said as she held out a paw which the smaller doe took happily. "Bet ya we can find some really good stuff."

With that, the two bunnies hurried down the street towards a house that had several skeletons in the front yard.

As the two bunnies arrived at the front of the house they noticed two canines standing at the front door. One of them was in a plain white sheet and was obviously a ghost. The other was wrapped up in bandages and toilet paper. Judy chuckled as she realized he was supposed to be a mummy.

Sarah however froze and hugged her sister around the waist nervously. The smaller doe wasn't exactly used to predators. Having spent most of her time on the farm or on her own. While Judy was fine with predators she didn't want to frighten her sister so they waited on the sidewalk for the two canines to finish their business.

The door to the house opened up and a cheetah opened the door. Judy winced realizing how much more terrified Sarah might become. To her surprise, however, Sarah actually took a step forward, her bright pink eyes on the large bowl of candy in the feline's paws.

"Trick or treat," said the canine dressed as a mummy as the one in the sheet remained silent. Judy tilted her head and watched as a multi-colored paw popped out of the cloth and made a series of signs. "He says trick or treat too ma'am."

"Oh aren't you too adorable!" The cheetah cooed as she scooped up some candy in her paws and placed it in each of the trick or treaters bags.

"Thank you!" The mummy exclaimed. Before turning though the ghost reached out and grabbed the mummy's arm. "What?"

The ghost made a series of paw signals.

"I can't understand you with that costume on!"

The ghost let out a sigh and suddenly lifted the sheet up. Judy recognized the canine as a painted dog. His fur, however, was almost blonde compared to the other wild dogs she had seen. The canine made several more paw signs before the mummy rolled his eyes.

"No! It's candy night! We can get ice cream another night!"

"Everything ok boys?" The cheetah asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry, ma'am. He has an obsession with ice cream. But the candy is-"

"Oh I think I have an otter pop or two in the freezer, "The cheetah said which caused both painted dogs to freeze. "I will be right back"

With that, the cheetah set the bowl down on a table just inside the doorway and strolled out of view.

"Candy is enough," The mummy explained only to have the ghost stick out his tongue before covering his body with the sheet once more.

The cheetah returned and held out two otter pops for the canines.

"Now don't go telling everyone ok?" The cheetah said with a wink.

"We won't," The mummy said, "Thank you, ma'am."

The ghost eagerly took one of the pops and brought it under his sheet, seconds later an odd sucking sound came from the ghost as he ate his cold sweet treat.

The two painted dogs scampered down the steps as the cheetah closed the door.

"What flavor you…oh, it doesn't matter," The mummy grumbled as they walked down the steps.

Judy and Sarah began to take a step around the sidewalk so they could go and get their own candy. They were stopped by the mummy, however.

"You like grape otter pops?" The mummy asked as he looked down at the bunnies and held out the small purple Popsicle. "I am not a fan of grape and have tons of candy already."

"I like grape," Sarah whispered nervously from Judy's side as she buried her head into her sister.

"You do?" The mummy asked excitedly and then looked into his candy bag. "Wait hold on."

Judy eyed the mummy with some hesitation, she could feel the scar on her cheek itch slightly as she noticed the claws on the canine.

"Let me see your bag," The mummy ordered.

"We don't have any candy," Judy said in a low growl, unsure what the mummy was up to.

"Good because I got tons, don't like grape, its gross." The canine then produced several pieces of candy, all of them grape flavored.

"Grape!" Sarah exclaimed as she found her courage and took a step towards the painted mummy. She held open her bag and the canine dropped his pawful of candy right into Sarah's trick or treat bag.

"Thanks," Judy said in mild surprise. She then took the otter pop and opened it up for her sister who eagerly munched on the sweet treat.

The ghost began to shake as it looked at the otter pop and then to the mummy.

"Oh hush," The mummy said, "We can get more ice cream later. Besides, remember its service over self. We give to others so the painted ones smile down on us….and junk."

The ghost let out a sigh and then reached into his own bag. It took a few seconds but he then produced several orange-colored candies.

"He doesn't like carrot," The mummy explained.

Judy smirked and opened her own bag. The canine dropped the candy into Judy's bag and then gave her a thumbs up which she returned.

"Thanks, guys," Judy said as she tipped her hat.

"Happy to help officer bunny," The mummy explained.

The two pairs of mammals parted ways. The mummy and ghost hurrying off to find more treats as Judy and Sarah climbed the steps to the cheetah's house.

Judy was very proud of her younger sister when the cheetah answered the door. The multi-colored doe holding her bag open and smiling up at the cheetah with no fear in her eyes. Judy wondered how her siblings were doing with all this exposure to preds.

"Oh M Goodness!" The cheetah exclaimed as she dropped the candy into Sarah's bag and then looked at Judy. "You two are adorable. Especially you officer. My sweet Benny is a police officer this year too! Oh, I wish he could see you. He loves officers. Tell me are you part of the Manta Bay police department?"

"No ma'am," Judy said as she puffed out her chest. "I am going to be part of the ZPD one day."

"Well, I hope you make it sweetie. Here is a little something extra for you," The cheetah put several extra pieces of candy in both Judy and Sarah's bags before wishing them a good night.

"Candy," was all Sarah managed to say as she looked in her bag which already had an impressive haul thanks to the kindness of the mummy and the cheetah.

Meanwhile, a few streets over Nick and Emily were taking a moment to inspect their bags which were already filling with candy.

"This is awesome!" Nick said as he took a moment to munch on some of the sweet treats they had manage to collect.

"The map knows all," Emily chuckled as she inspected the piece of paper in her paws. "Ok so if we take a left up ahead we can probably get to Old mammal Johnson's place in no time."

"That's the king-sized candy guy?"

"Yes. But only if you brave his graveyard."

"We can do it," Nick said confidently.

"Let's get going, just gotta past the park," Emily said as she hopped up and hurried down the sidewalk followed by Nick.

There were mammals in all sorts of different costumes hurrying about, all of them eager to get as much candy as they could before the night ended.

As the two fox's strolled past a darkened park Nick thought he heard something. The fox looked around as his night vision adjusted. There was the sound of leafs rustling and a tree branch snapping. Nick looked up in time to see a giant pumpkin falling towards Emily.

"Emily look out!" Nick shouted. It was too late though as the large orange object landed right on top of Emily with a muffled thump.

"Oi!"

"And thus the might pumpkin conquers the fox! Gone are the days of old where predators ruled the earth. Now the pumpkin takes the thrown," Came a bubbly voice. Nick realized the pumpkin was actually another mammal dressed like one.

"Trisha!" Emily shouted as she squirmed underneath the pumpkin.

"Sorry but I only respond to Queen Pumpkin," The pumpkin explained.

"Nick help!" Emily groaned.

"It will take more than two foxes to take down the might pumpkin," The mammal in the costume laughed. "Also I am kind of stuck…this thing wasn't made for battle."

Emily snorted and took a moment to let out a laugh. "Trisha why are you so weird?"

"Why are you so normal?" Trisha asked as Nick approached.

"Do you need help?" Nick asked as he examined the large orange object.

"Yes please," came a sweet voice. "Here," Trisha said as a small brown paw popped out of a hole on the pumpkins side. Nick grabbed the paw and pulled. As the pumpkin rolled off of Emily several more brown appendages appeared.

Nick watched as another brown paw popped out of the other side of the pumpkin. Two large brown feet managed to appear at the bottom. What was most surprising was a pair of black tipped ears popped out of the top before a small brown rabbit head joined them, the green stem of the pumpkin acting like a hat that sat between her ears.

"Thank you junior ranger scout dude," Trisha said with a smile as her bright blue eyes looked right at nick. "I am Trisha. Queen of the pumpkins and slayer of Emilys."

"This is my cousin Nick," Emily said as she dusted herself off. "Nick this is one of my classmates Trisha," Emily put a paw on what would be the pumpkin's shoulders and squeezed her close. "You get used to her."

"Eeeeeeee," Trisha said as she tried to lean against Emily and nuzzle into her, the costume, however, was too wide and made it so Trisha was stuck just standing there.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said as he held out a paw. Trisha waddled over to Nick and bumped her costume into him.

"I would give you a hug but I have tiny arms," Trisha said as she flailed her arms about.

"We were on our way to Johnson's graveyard," Emily explained. "You in?"

"A pumpkin never backs down from a challenge," Trisha said confidently as she struck a hero pose which looked rather silly in her costume. "Especially one that involves candy."

Old mammal Johnson didn't exactly look like an old mammal. Though he was rather old he was rather fit for his age. The black fur wolf would exercise everyday before and after work. He had become a kind of staple in the community and was loved by all. He would throw parties for the neighborhood every year and invite everyone he could. He would always take part in charity events and was seen by many as a wise mammal to seek counsel from. Most of the neighborhood kits loved him and would take time to visit him whenever they passed by. During Halloween, he would take time to set up a kind of graveyard obstacle course in his front yard. It wasn't a hard one but it was somewhat spooky. He would have little traps set out that the kits would avoid. His wife would be tossing bean bags and if a mammal was hit they were out. His son would lurk in the graveyard, dressed like a ghost, and would try to scoop up mammals which meant they were out. Everyone would gather and watch, cheering on kits brave enough to go for the big candy bars waiting for them at the end of the graveyard. Of course anyone who just wanted candy was more than welcome to grab some from a giant plastic cauldron they had set up on the front yard. Mr. Johnson was so respected by the kits in the community that they would all only take one piece, knowing it was only fair to leave the rest for others.

"Bahahaha no! I was so close!" Screamed a pudgy cheetah in a police officer uniform as he was scooped up and carried to the edge of the graveyard by the ghost who took a moment to tickle the cheetah slightly.

"Better luck next year Benny," The ghost said from under the sheet before depositing the kit on the sidewalk and giving him a pat on the head.

"Good to see ya son," said the cheetah's father who reached out and shook the ghosts paw. The wolf underneath taking a moment to raise his sheet and give the cheetah a friendly smile. "Thank you, sir."

"How long you in town for?"

Mr. Johnson's son who played the ghost every year was much like his father and was always welcomed back to the community with open arms whenever he took time to visit. He had grown up knowing many of the family's in the area and was treated much like his father.

As the two adult mammals spoke several more trick or treaters arrived. Some of them just taking a piece of candy and hurrying on their way. Others however watched to see who would be brave enough to brave the fog covered graveyard.

"I ain't going!" The mummy exclaimed as his fellow painted dog dressed as a ghost tried to egg him on. "Why don't you go? You are a ghost! Maybe he will take pity on you."

The painted dog under the sheet began to shake and hurried to the candy cauldron where he grabbed a piece of candy, giving his friend his answer.

"Judy they have big candy!" Sarah said excitedly as the two bunnies arrived at the graveyard.

"Yes they do sis," Judy said confidently. "And I'm gonna get one."

"But there is a ghost," Sarah said nervously.

"Its ok Sarah I got this," Judy said reassuringly.

"No Judy!" Sarah said as she grabbed pawfuls of her sister's costume and buried her head into the gray doe. "Please don't go."

"Sarah it's just a wolf in a costume," Judy explained.

"Please don't leave me here," Sarah said as she began to cry.

Judy let out a sigh. While she would love to show off and brave the graveyard she didn't want to leave her little sister alone. There were lots of trick or treaters around but they were all strangers to them and she knew it was her job as an older sister to protect the younger kit.

"Ok Sarah," Judy said sweetly as she hugged her sister close, "We can just sit and watch for a bit, how about that?"

"I'm sorry," Sarah said as she grabbed Tufts of Judy's shirt.

"Hey it's ok," Judy said as she wiped a tear from her younger sister's eye. "Why don't we see how close someone can get to the big candy and then maybe go find more houses to trick or treat at."

Sarah's eyes brightened and she nodded happily.

Nick, Emily, and Trisha arrived at old mammal Johnson's house. All of them with a look of determination on their faces.

"Ok we need a plan," Emily said as she began to eye the series of cardboard grave markers and series of odd traps.

"The pumpkin queen needs no plans!" Trisha shouted which caused all the mammals present to stare at the giant orange blob.

"Trisha?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Charge!" Trisha shouted as she jumped over the fence and through the graveyard.

"Oh no, ya don't!" Came Mr. Johnson's son as he hurried towards the speedy little pumpkin.

"Oh gosh is that the Rose girl?" a female wolf asked from the front porch.

"That it is!" An older looking male shouted happily. "Go Trisha go!"

Trisha tried to rub as quickly as she could but thanks to her bulbous costume it looked more like an odd waddle.

"Gonna get the big stuff. Candy candy candy!" Trisha chanted as she waddled around the gravestones.

"Come here you," The wolf in the sheet barked with laughter as he scooped up the pumpkin. Just like that it was all over, Trisha had been-

There was some movement from the pumpkin and suddenly Trisha popped out of the top wearing an orange shirt and shorts with a jack o lantern smiley face.

"I am the pumpkin queen!" Trisha shouted as she hurried through the graveyard.

"You gotta be kitting me," the ghost roared with laughter as he hurried after the now pumpkinless Trisha.

The brown doe giggled with laughter as she scurried away, her speed greatly improved once free of the costume. She took one last leap over a fake coffin and landed in the grass just short of a cauldron filled with king sized candy bars.

"Ah ha!" the ghost bellowed as he moved in to catch the bunny. A bean bag flew through the air and smacked the ghost in the head.

"Ah! Mom?!"

"Oh let her have it. That was amazing," the female wolf called from the front porch.

"Behold the pumpkin queen rules all!" Trisha chanted as she stood triumphantly with a king-sized chocolate bar held proudly over her head.

"That's the biggest candy I have ever seen," Sarah said in awe as she watched the small brown bunny slip through the graveyard. "That's the cutest pumpkin I have ever seen too."

Trisha's ears perked up and she turned to smile at the small multi-colored doe standing next to the police bunny.

"Thanks! I like your doctor costume."

Sarah giggled and rubbed her own arm nervously.

Judy chuckled as she watched her sister get all embarrassed before looking back at the brown doe who collected her pumpkin costume and stuck her tongue out at the ghost that towered over her.

"Yeah yeah, you go cause trouble somewhere else now," The wolf grumbled under his sheets. He did, however, reach over and ruffle the Bunny's ears which earned him a giggle before the brown doe scampered off to her friends.

"Way to go pumpkin queen!" Several mammals cheered. Trisha walked out of the yard like a champion, her head held up high, her ears even higher.

"Way to go, Trish," the mummy said as he patted the bunny on the back.

"Oh, I'm…hi Delta...umm…I like your costume," the small doe managed to get out before she blushed and hurried away.

"She likes my costume," the mummy mumbled in a dream-like state only to snap back to reality as he heard some snickering coming from the ghost standing next to him.

"Looking good Trisha," Emily exclaimed as the triumphant doe returned to the waiting foxes.

"There are like 10 more like it in that cauldron," Trisha said happily. "Betcha you can find one ya like."

"I hope," Emily said nervously. "Nick you in?"

Nick had a look of determination on his face that caused both the girls in his group to smile excitedly. They could tell this today meant business.

Since no one else seemed to be stepping up Nick decided it was now or never. With several determined steps, the fox stepped up to the edge of the graveyard.

"Well well well," The wolf in the sheets said as he trotted in-between Nick and the fox's goal. "Looks like we got a brave ranger stepping up."

The comments were all in jest and meant to be fun. Nick, however, tensed up as he prepared for his run.

"Uh oh, this one has a fire in his eyes," Mr. Johnson announced from the porch. "Looks like we are gonna have two in a row so."

"Not if I can he-" the wolf in the ghost costume began to say as he looked over at the porch. This was what Nick had been waiting for. The fox used the moment of distraction to his advantage and dove towards one of the gravestones and quickly hurried around another, doing his best to stay out of sight. He could have run straight out but he knew the larger wolf would catch him no problem. He had to be sneaky.

"Oh great where did he go?" the wolf chuckled.

"Oh sneaky!" the female wolf cooed from the porch. "Sly fox."

"Not helping mom," the wolf teased.

"Oh hush, I'm rooting for the tod in uniform, looks so handsome."

"Hey now," Mr. Johnson laughed at his wife.

Nick used the smoke cover as best he could and kept low to the ground as if stalking his prey.

"He's over there!" came Trisha's voice.

Nick felt his heart fall into his stomach as he heard the bunny giving direction to the wolf. Why would she do something like this? Why would she betray him?

Nick closed his eyes and began to feel a familiar feeling wash over him. It wasn't until he heard the wolf lumber away that he realized something.

"Right there by the porch!" Trisha shouted.

Nick was on the other side of the yard. The brown doe wasn't helping the wolf. She was saving the fox.

Nick wanted to turn and thank the bunny but focused on the task at paw. As the large wolf prowled towards the porch Nick hurried through the front yard littered with Halloween props. His movements were picked up by the wolf who turned to look at the fox. He was distracted however as a large pumpkin costume landed on his head.

"Got him!" Trisha cheered. "Run Nick run!"

Everyone began to cheer and chant for the tod who darted and weaved through the yard. A look of determination mixed with panic on his face.

He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw the large ghost charging through the lawn. However, his eyes also saw all the mammals cheering and laughing as they willed the fox onward. One in particular stuck out to him though. He couldn't explain why but there was this gray doe in a police outfit. Her eyes a brilliant purple that held so much joy that Nick felt his own troubles fade away. She was cheering the fox on and lifting a small white doe covered in different spots into the air so she could watch.

Nick turned back to the cauldron that was just a few mere inches away. With one last effort, he leaped into the air and landed at the base of the cauldron, his outstretched paw pressing against the black plastic.

"Wow two in a row," old mammal Johnson laughed. "You are getting slow there son."

"And you are getting old but you don't hear me pointing it out all the time," The wolf in the ghost costume shot back which was met by laughter from his father.

Nick stood up and brushed the grass from his uniform as the large wolf trotted over. Nick hesitated and prepared to be berated or told off.

"Good work scout," The wolf said as he reached over and put a paw on the bill of Nick's hat and pressed down so it covered Nick's face. Nick chuckled as he fixed his hat. "Enjoy your reward. Think that one earned you a double. Don't tell the old wolf on the porch though."

"Really?" Nick asked in shock. A king size was one thing. Two, however, was like winning the lottery to a young mammal.

Nick picked two of the large candy bars from the cauldron and ran back down the yard where several mammals were waiting to congratulate the fox.

Nick made his way through the gathered crowd and stopped in front of the gray doe in the police uniform. She looked at the fox with hesitation but kept a determined look on her face.

"Um…I like your costume," Nick said hesitantly.

The doe blinked in surprise, obviously, she had not expected to hear this. She slowly smiled at the fox and nodded.

"I like yours too…" Judy said as she batted her eyes at the young fox.

"I like your chocolate!" Sarah said with a happiness that was contagious.

Nick chuckled and took a knee so he was eye level with the small bunny whose bright pink eyes shined with admiration.

"Thanks, doctor…"

"Hopps," Judy said as she patted her sister's shoulder. "Dr. Sarah Hopps."

"Thanks, Dr. Hopps," Nick said as he held out one of the king-sized candy bars which was roughly half the size of Sarah. The doe's eyes brightened even more as her lips opened into a broad smile.

"For real?!"

"For real," Nick said happily.

The fox didn't know what he had just done but it meant the world to both Sarah and Judy. Getting such a large candy bar would be seen as a form of badge of honor. Sarah would get to hold it over her littermates for weeks on end. It would give her the confidence to face the coming weeks which meant the world to Judy who knew how much Sarah needed the pick me up.

"Thank you!"

"Nick," the fox said as he put the large candy bar in Sarah's bag which was immediately hugged close to the young doe.

"Thank you, Nick," Judy said with a warm smile.

"No problem... officer?"

Judy froze as she realized what the fox was getting at.

"Judy Hopps..."

"Happy Halloween Officer Judy Hopps," Nick said as he gave the bunny a quick salute and then hurried off to his cousin and friend.

Judy couldn't explain why but her ears raised up as she felt an odd feeling course through her. It was pride. The bunny racked her mind and then realized no one had ever called her that. Even though they all knew what she wanted to be. This fox, however, called her that without skipping a beat. Judy found herself staring at the tod and only broke her gaze when Sarah prodded her side. Judy looked down at her younger sister who smiled up at Judy and held the king-sized candy bar up.

"Wanna split it?" Sarah asked happily.

"How about you keep it for now," Judy said with a smile. "There are lots more houses to check out. Wanna go find some more candy?"

"Yeah!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Feather street normally has a good haul," the mummy from before said. "We are heading over if you wanna join."

"Sounds fun," Judy said as she took a step forward towards the canine. They all introduced themselves and soon were off on the hunt for more candy. Sarah holding paws with both her sister and the mummy as the painted dog under the ghost costume carried Sarah's bag, sniffing both bags eagerly as his tail swayed.

Nick managed to catch one last glimpse of the cute bunny in the police officer uniform and was pleased when she looked back in his direction and smiled.

"So where to pumpkin queen?" Emily asked as the three planned their next adventure.

"Oh Feather street is supposed to have a lot of candy this year. I heard it from a friend that they normally have good stuff," Trisha said eagerly as she put her pumpkin costume back on.

"Sound good Nick?" Emily asked, noticing her cousin was busy looking off at the gray bunny in the police officer costume

"Yeah, sounds good," Nick said with a smirk. "Sounds sweet..."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **Hope you are all having an awesome holiday. Thought you would like something sweet. :D**

 **Special thanks to _Fox in the hen house_ for the use of Sarah Hopps. What a cutie right? **

**Had fun times foreshadowing. Oh and yeah I know how this story may be all sorts of out of whacks when it comes to the storyline with the actual Zootopia but sometimes ya just have to sit back and enjoy a sweet little story.**

 **-Blue**


	14. Snowballs and fireplaces

-Snowballs and fireplaces-

Another holiday was fast approaching and Nick found himself sitting on a familiar train which whisked him towards his home away from home. Once again the fox wouldn't be spending a holiday in Zootopia but with family in Manta Bay instead. This was starting to turn into a tradition but it was one he enjoyed so it wasn't really that bad.

The seeds of this tradition had been planted after Halloween when he returned to the city to his waiting mother. Nick spent hours upon hours talking about his adventure in the city by the bay. He showed his mother the king-sized candy bars he had won at old man Johnson's house. He told her about meeting this strange brown bunny named Trisha who had made him into her new best friend. He spoke about meeting this other pair of bunnies briefly but felt somewhat embarrassed when speaking about a certain gray bunny. He couldn't explain it but his stomach felt weird when thinking about the doe in the ZPD costume with the beautiful purple eyes.

Nick's mother loved hearing all the different stories however and would ask Nick question after question. She also called Nick's Aunt Jean and thanked her for watching after Nick and saving the day. It was at that point Jean asked what the plans were for the holiday season. Soon a plan was made for Nick to spend his winter break back in Manta Bay. It wasn't until the last day of school before the break began that Nick's mother revealed this plan. Nick was a little confused at first but soon the tod had his arms around his mother's waist as he thanked her for the surprise. He was worried about his mother though. He kept saying she shouldn't be alone during the holidays and that he wanted to be with her. Such words made his mother a little teary-eyed as she realized what a kind and caring son she had. She reassured him that she would head to Manta Bay a few days before Christmas so they could spend the holiday together as a family. Nick, however, would be leaving right away so he could have more time with his family and friends in the small coastal city.

When Nick's train arrived at the station the tod peaked out the window and his eyes brightened as he saw some familiar faces.

Standing on the platform were three mammals. His cousin Emily who was wearing a dark green snow jacket and black pants. His auntie Jean who was in a similar cold weather outfit. Finally, there was a surprise mammal waiting to greet Nick. Trisha was bundled up in a dark purple jacket and baggy blue snow pants. The bunny noticed Nick in the window and started to bounce in place as she tugged at Emily's arm. The young female fox looked over and a bright smile appeared on her face as she waved at her cousin from the platform.

Nick gathered his bags and hurried through the car. He had some trouble lugging his overnight bag but fortunately, a timber wolf took notice and helped the eager fox carry his bag off the train and onto the platform. Jean thanked the wolf for his help, the larger predator tipping his hat and saying it was no problem before strolling down the platform.

Emily and Trisha both hurried over to Nick and wrapped the fox up in a warm hug. Nick let out a laugh but held the girls close as they all greeted one another. He noticed how Trisha nuzzled into his cheek and smirked, he had heard that a bunny greeting could sometimes be more affectionate than some but he didn't mind at all. Trisha and he had become fast friends last time he was in Manta Bay and the two had kept in touch. Trisha and Nick sending one another postcards and silly letters over the past few weeks. He especially liked the one from the local aquarium that overlooked the large bay the city had been named for. Every time he had looked at the postcards memories of Halloween played out in his mind. Of course, one memory, in particular, stood out. It was that gray bunny clad in ZPD apparel. Nick had hoped to meet her on this trip as well but sadly Trisha had informed him that she didn't know a Judy Hopps that went to their school and how the bunny may have been an out of towner. This information, of course, was followed by a postcard filled with questions.

"Why? Did you like her? OMG do you? Do you like bunnies like that? There is nothing wrong with that though. She was super cute. Nick and Judy sitting in a tree!"

Even in postcard form, Trisha was still bouncy and bubbly.

"Welcome home cuz," Emily said as she parted from her cousin.

"Welcome to the land of the pumpkin Queen!" Trisha exclaimed as she leaped back to the ground and held her paws into the air.

"Thanks, guys," Nick said as he looked at the two. He then glanced over at his aunt who smiled at the tod.

"Welcome home kit-o," Jean said as she walked over. Nick met her halfway and wrapped his arms around his aunt. Making sure to thank her for inviting him here again and letting him stay with them.

"Oh of course," Jean said happily as she helped Nick load his bag on a cart nearby. "We have been so excited about this. Emily has been telling all her friends. In fact, I think you already have a rather busy schedule."

"Really?" Nick asked as he looked at his cousin and the brown bunny next to her.

"I may have told some of my classmates you were coming from Zootopia."

"That's right city fox, you are Mr. Popular. Lots of mammals wanna ask you about the city," Trisha said as her bright blue eyes shined.

"There isn't much to tell I guess," Nick said hesitantly.

"Oh and we also need your help with something," Emily said with a wicked smile as she looked at Trisha.

"Whats up?" Nick asked as he looked from his cousin to Trisha.

"How good are you at snowball fights?" Trisha asked with a confident smirk.

Nick soon learned that he had been shanghaied into a snowball fight that would be occurring the next day. Apparently, many of the younger mammals in the city got together at one of the large parks and had a snowball fight of epic proportions. The winner of the fight would have bragging rights for weeks at school. Sadly for the past few years, a group of arctic mammals had won. No one really liked dealing with them though. They normally fought dirty and would be bullies on the battlefield.

The year prior they used their natural cold weather abilities to literally run over a few of the snow forts. One or two kits were even hurt in the process. The battle ended pretty quickly after that. No one wanted to deal with two large polar bears that made up the muscle of the arctic team.

Once Nick had dropped his things off at Emily's house he was escorted to the battlegrounds by Emily and Trisha. Both of them had eager looks on their faces as they strolled towards the park.

"This year we have some secret weapons," Emily explained.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked, wondering what his cousin was up to.

"Oh yeah," Emily began as she looked across from Nick at the brown bunny skipping next to them. "Trisha recruited her Booooooyfriend."

Trisha froze and glared at Emily.

"He is not my boyfriend!" She shouted as she waved her paws about. "He is just…a..friend..like a close friend."

"A friend you kissed on the cheek at the school dance," Emily shot back.

"So?"

"No one else got a smooch," Emily pointed out. The fox, however, shut up as a snowball landed right on her head. "Hey friendly fire!"

"Is this that painted dog from Halloween?" Nick asked slyly as he looked down at Trisha who blushed as her ears fell down.

"Shut it, Nick," Trisha grumbled.

Nick and Emily exchanged knowing looks before continuing towards the park.

Once inside the park grounds, Nick noticed a series of snow piles. Several other mammals scurrying about as they tried to assemble different snow forts that would help them in the coming battle.

"Ours is over here," Emily said as she nodded towards a hill. The group slowly trudged up the snowy embankment and as they approached Nick heard a muffled voice.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek!" Delta shouted, Atom, however, didn't believe a word of it and began to make a series of signs with his paws.

"So what if she is cute?" Delta barked as he waved his paws about. "And sweet, and bubbly….and her ears do that thing sometimes when one is up and the other is tilted…"

Atom snorted as he began to push a large chunk of snow up towards the wall of their fort.

"Oi, last I checked I wasn't the only one who had fun at the dance," Delta shot back at his fellow painted dog. "Where did you and Emily sneak off to?"

Atom froze and turned to look at Delta. With one paw he kept the snow chunk in place, with the other he made a series of signs.

"Really? You two went outside to look at the stars and hug?"

Atom grinned and nodded quickly.

"If it was anyone else I would call them a liar…" Delta grumbled, knowing full well that Atom was way too innocent to sneak off and try anything else.

There was a coughing above the two canines who froze and looked up.

"How long were you all standing there?" Delta asked in mild panic.

"We did just sit outside and look at the stars!" Emily shouted at Delta.

"Yeah, but I picked you up on this part," Trisha said playfully as she let one of her ears droop while the other stood up. The doe smirked at Delta who stood there slack-jawed before returning to preparing the fort. Nick looked over at Trisha who giggled as a blush went up her ears.

 _Explains why she is so cool with a fox and a bunny._

"How is the fort coming along?" Emily asked as she hopped into the large makeshift trench. She walked over and helped Atom put the large snow chunk in place and patted it down to reinforce the walls.

"It's looking good," Delta began as he turned to look over at Emily. Nick noticed how the painted dog glanced at Trisha from time to time but the canine did his best to look elsewhere. "We have the best vantage point. Glad Trisha came here and claimed this spot. We will be able to cover most of the other forts. The only problem is we are also exposed to the most forts as well."

Delta looked up towards Nick and smiled at the fox.

"Your Emily's cousin from Zootopia right?"

Nick nodded as he looked down at the painted dog.

"Nick," The fox said in a friendly manner.

"Delta," Delta said as he pointed at himself. "And the silent but deadly one over there is Atom."

Atom waved happily at Nick as his tongue stuck out to one side.

"Nice to meet you too," Nick said as he sat down on the top of the fort. Trisha sat down next to him and leaned against the fox gently. The fox noticed something in Delta's eyes which caused him to scoot away from the brown bunny just an inch or two.

"Any good at snowball fights?" Delta asked as he busied himself with patting down some of the walls of the fort.

"I have been known to have a pretty good curveball," Nick joked.

"He is really good at skeeball too," Emily added as she looked up at her cousin. "I vote we have Nick, Trisha, and Atom on snowball attack while Delta and I keep making ammo. That way they always have snowballs to use."

"Bet I could beat ya at skeeball," Trisha teased as she stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"That a challenge?" Nick asked as he turned to face the brown doe.

"Maaaaaaaaybe," Trisha said as she gave the tod a wink.

There was some grumbling coming from the side of the fort Delta was in but most of the mammals were too busy with their work to notice. Nick, however, looked at the painted dog and then to Trisha. He made a nodding motion over towards the canine which Trisha picked up on. She blushed slightly and nodded as she hopped from the top of the fort and skipped over to help Delta with his work.

Nick took a moment to survey the park that would be their battleground the next day. His emerald eyes scanned the snow-covered field and he smirked. They did have a good position on the hill and with a bit of luck could hold their own. As the tod looked across the sea of white he thought he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Maybe his eyes had been playing tricks on him. He could have sworn though he had seen a pair of black-tipped gray bunny ears skip along the outside of the park before vanishing behind a tree.

The next day Nick and Emily were woken up by Nick's aunt who had prepared a large hot breakfast for the pair. Nick was in heaven with all the different baked goods and constantly thanked his aunt as he bit into the different assortment of food.

The doorbell signaled the arrival of their friends and both Emily and Nick stuffed some last minute food into their mouths before hurrying to the front door. If ever there was such a ragtag team of mammals this was it. All of the gang was dressed up in winter apparel but also had on headgear of sorts to protect them in battle. Delta had an old and dented army helmet on. Trisha wore a worn pilot helmet with goggles. Atom had put a large cooking pot on his own head for protection. They had even brought Emily and Nick some headgear. Emily went with a bucket that had been cut so it would fit her head. Nick was handed another old army helmet that was a size too big but would do the trick.

Delta and Atom had also brought along some large circular sleds. The plan was to use them as shields during the snowball fight. Nick had to admit it was a genius plan. It wasn't until they arrived at the field that he realized nearly all the other groups had done the same.

As they trudged up the hill Trisha bounced through the snow so she could be the first to the top.

"Alright my canine minions," The bunny began as she got to the top. "Welcome to fort Pumpkin!"

Trisha struck a heroic pose but faltered when she heard Delta and Atom snickering.

"What?"

Delta pointed at the fort where a flag blew in the light breeze. It was a light blue piece of fabric with the words "Fort Ice Cream" written on it.

"Atom!" Trisha shouted at the painted dog who simply smirked.

Meanwhile down the hill at the edge of the park, a large group of mammals gathered to watch the coming battle. Most of them were local kits who just didn't want to get involved but wanted to watch anyways. Some of them were too young to participate while others were there to keep an eye on the younger ones. Some of them though were simply out of towners who had stumbled on the park and wanted to see what all the commotion was about.

"Snow city!" Sarah Hopps exclaimed as she waddled through the snow towards the forts.

"Oh no ya don't," Judy said firmly as she scooped her younger sister up by the waist and dragged her back towards the edge of the park.

"Aww come on Judy," Sarah whined as she squirmed in her sister's arms.

"Those big kits are about to have a battle and I am not explaining to mom how you got covered in snow and slush," Judy said in her best big sister tone.

"No fair…" Sarah grumbled but listened to her older sister none the less.

Sarah and Judy were in town with the rest of the Hopps clan for a big holiday celebration being thrown by one of their uncles. The two does had wandered off into the neighborhood, however, to enjoy the snow and see all the different festive decorations. When they had heard about the epic snowball battle that was about to take place in the park Judy couldn't help but investigate.

Normally the cold didn't really affect Judy but her mother had insisted they bundle up anyways. Judy wore a dark blue snow jacket she had seen in some magazines. It was the same kind the ZPD used for their officers. She had saved up several weeks allowances to afford the jacket and had it custom made. She felt like a member of the Tundra Town Tactical unit when she wore it which made her somewhat giddy.

Sarah meanwhile was wrapped up in a bright pink jacket. Bonnie having bought it for the doe, saying it went so well with her rare pink eyes. Sarah loved how warm it kept her and insisted on wearing it sometimes even when it wasn't snowing.

As Judy watched the different mammals prepare for the snowball fight she had an urge to run in and see if any teams needed a last minute addition. She had to restrain herself though, knowing it would be stupid to bring Sarah into the fray but equally dumb to leave the smaller doe on her own at the edge of the park. So Judy simply plopped down on a large chunk of snow and wrapped her sister up in her arms as they watched. Sarah leaned back against her older sister and cooed as she nuzzled against the gray bunny.

Up on the top of the hill, Emily and Delta busied themselves with making snowball after snowball and setting them down in a pile in the center of the fort. Atom would scoop up a few and place them near his position while Trisha and Nick surveyed the battlefield.

"See them," Trisha said as she pointed down towards the center of the park. A pair of large polar bears, an arctic fox, a white wolf, and a snowshoe hare all busied themselves with preparing their own snowballs.

"Yeah," Nick responded as he eyed the mix of arctic mammals.

"they are the troublemakers. Watch out for them. They sometimes play dirty which is how they won last year."

"Just keep those ears down this time," Emily said from the snowball pile.

"I will I will," Trisha grumbled.

"Bet Delta could help keep them warm," Nick whispered which earned him a jab from Trisha. "Especially if you do the thing with them."

"Emily I am about to throw your cousin down the hill," Trisha shouted.

"Nick whatever it is your doing..," Emily began. "Keep it up."

After a few more jokes from Nick followed by some jabs from Trisha, the team was ready for the battle to begin.

There was no formal way for the snowball fight to start so it just simply began. A group huddled in a snow fort on the edge of the hill started it. A skunk all bundled up in red lobbed the first snowball at another fort. Which caused a chain reaction as other groups joined in until the air was filled with bits of snowballs.

Nick couldn't help but get excited as they joined in the battle. He scooped up some snowballs into his arms and began to toss them here and there. He aimed at one of the forts nearby and managed to get a zebra on the side and then a panda on one of the legs. There weren't any real rules to the battle which meant the mammals Nick hit were still in the fight, they just simply had snow on them now.

After running out of ammo Nick chanced a glance over at his fellow teammates. Trisha took aim and managed to peg the skunk that started this all and giggled evilly as the mammal glared up at her.

"Thanks, Trisha!" the skunk shouted.

"No problem Matt!"

Atom meanwhile was a snowball tossing machine. The painted dog had a big smile on his face as he tossed snowball after snowball at certain mammals. Each one hitting their mark. Atom was apparently some kind of lethal snowball sniper which soon brought attention to their fort. The gang all huddled down as a volley of snowballs flew their way. Nick crawled over to help Delta and Emily make more ammo while they waited for the onslaught to stop.

Down at the edge of the park, Judy was mesmerized by the battle wand her eyes widened as she took in the scene. She watched as mammals of all shapes and sizes darted around the park, tossing snowballs and playful insults to one another. At one point a snowball went wide and nearly hit her. This just made the doe excited as she hopped from her snowy seat and began to make a snowball of her own. The doe took aim and managed to peg a tiger who looked around in confusion, unsure where the ball that hit her in the back of the head had come from.

Sarah giggled as she hopped into the snow too and began to make a small snowmammal. Judy looked down at her sweet little sister and couldn't help but smirk as the multi-colored doe busied herself with her creation. It was good to see Sarah so happy, she had such a pretty smile. Sadly back home the doe was considered to be a bit of a bad luck omen. Bunnies with so many colors on their fur were considered taboo so sadly Sarah was shunned by many of her siblings. The poor doe didn't get a chance to act like a kit that much but when she did Judy happily joined in to make sure her little sister had fun in life.

Of course, the fun only lasted so long as Judy felt a snowball wiz past her ears. She looked up and noticed how some of the mammals in one of the forts were taking shots at the spectators who were now being dragged into the conflict. Judy of course more than game to join in and quickly rolled some snow up as she searched for a target. She found a gazelle which was lobbing snowballs their way and decided it was time to put an end to it. Judy tossed her snowball into the air and let out a whoop when it landed right on the gazelles head.

"Sarah, did you see that?" Judy asked as she looked down at her sister.

Judy's eyes widened in terror as she noticed her sister had vanished.

"Sarah?!" Judy shouted as she looked around. Her purple eyes darted here and there as she tried to find her little sister.

"Oh no oh no," Judy spat out as she weaved through the spectators. "Have you seen a bunny? Bright pink coat? Pink eyes?" Judy began to grow desperate as she asked several of the other mammals nearby. All of them shook their heads, some of them looked around in an attempt to help Judy but came up empty.

"Over there," a weasel shouted as she pointed towards the field.

Judy turned and felt her heart stop as she saw Sarah waddling through the snow, right into the center of the battleground.

"Sarah!" Judy shouted as she tried to dart towards her sister. A snowball flew through the air and pegged Judy on the cheek with such force she fell to the ground. She wiped the slush from her fur and quickly got up, refusing to let Sarah get hit.

Meanwhile, up on the hill, Trisha popped her head over the side of the fort as she searched for a target. Her jaw fell open as she spotted a small bunny in a bright pink coat waddling across the field.

"Oh, my gosh that doe is right in the kill zone!" Trisha shouted, her words filled with a panic that caused the rest of her team to pop their heads up.

"What she doing? That's right by the artic bullies?!" Emily shouted.

"She doesn't know, she must be just a kit!" Delta barked.

Nick didn't say a word but instead leaped into action. He hopped out of the safety of their fort and hurried down the hill. Snowballs flew past his head and he felt one hit his side but he ignored the numbing pain as he got on all fours and picked up speed. He watched as the small bunny happily waded through the snow, oblivious to the battle raging around her.

"Sarah!" Nick heard someone shouting and he looked over to see a gray bunny in a blue coat trying to get to the doe. She wouldn't reach her in time though.

"Oh, easy target at the front!" Came a voice from the artic fort. "The one in pink! Peg her!"

"No!" Nick shouted as he picked up some speed.

Sarah meanwhile stopped to sit down in the snow as she put her paws into the cool white powder. She began to roll some of the snow up to make another snowmammal, humming a tune as she did.

Nick watched as a large snowball the size of Sarah suddenly flew into the air. It then began to slowly fall to the ground, its target clear.

The fox let out a growl and pushed off the ground with his hind paws and flew towards Sarah. The doe looked up in time to see Nick flying towards her. She didn't seem scared though but a look of confusion crossed her face. As Nick made contact with the small doe he wrapped his arms around her and curled his body as to shield her. He felt something heavy and cold hit his back seconds later. The large snowball exploding and covering the fox. He shivered as he felt an icy cold liquid flow down his neck and into his jacket against his fur.

Sarah let out a frightened squeal and began to struggle against the fox, worried she was being attacked.

"Sarah!" Judy shouted as she hurried towards the pair of mammals.

"Defend our fox!" Trisha shouted as the rest of the team came sliding down the hill on a set of sleds. Once at the bottom Delta and Atom picked up the circular objects and used them like shields as they hurried over to protect Nick from more snowballs.

"Nick, you ok?" Emily asked as she reached her cousin.

Judy arrived just seconds later as Nick uncurled and helped Sarah to her feet.

"Judy help!" Sarah squeaked as she ran over to Judy. "He is trying to get me!"

"No Sarah," Judy corrected as she looked at Nick. "He just saved you."

Nick gave Judy a weak smile as he began to shiver from the cold in his jacket. Emily gave Nick a concerned look and grabbed the back of his collar.

"Nick you are soaked," Emily exclaimed in a mild panic. "We gotta get you warm. If you catch a cold…"

Nick and Emily both knew that it was incredibly dangerous for foxes to get sick. They had a higher risk of succumbing to colds than most mammals so something like this was very serious.

"My house is the next block over," Trisha shouted as she lobbed a snowball over their temporary shields.

"Let's move out," Delta barked as he used one of the sleds to deflect an incoming snowball.

"I'm sorry guys," Nick managed to say between shivers.

"Don't be, we are a team," Trisha said as she grabbed Nick's paw and began to lead him off the field.

Sarah pulled at Judy's paw as she tried to lead her sister after the retreating group. "Come on! We gotta help him!" Sarah shouted at her sister. Judy was slightly hesitant but agreed that they should at least make sure Nick was ok. Though she hadn't recognized the group at first Judy soon remembered their Halloween in Manta Bay and the memory of the sweet Ranger scout giving Sarah a candy bar came into her mind. This was the same fox. The same one she couldn't stop thinking about in class. The same one she wrote about in her diary, a heart always around his name.

It didn't take long for the group to reach Trisha's house. Nick constantly apologizing for ruining the day. The apologies fell on deaf ears though as the group would just shake their heads and reassure the fox he didn't do anything wrong.

"You're a hero Nick," Delta cheered.

"And looks like you have a fan," Trisha whispered as she nodded over her shoulder.

Nick looked behind him and noticed the gray bunny and the smaller multi-colored one following close behind them. Though he felt frozen he still couldn't help but get a warm feeling at the sight of those purple eyes.

Once at Trisha's house the gang hurried inside. Trisha's mother was slightly surprised at the sudden appearance of so many youngsters but apparently, this wasn't the first time Trisha brought home random mammals. To Nick's surprise, the older doe not only welcomed everyone into their home but began to fuss over Nick when she found out what happened.

"Oh my goodness," The bunny exclaimed as she looked at the fox. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes, come with me, sweetie."

The bunny led Nick into the living room where a roaring fire blazed from the fireplace. The whole room was decorated with a festive look. Lights went around the room, stockings hung at the fireplace. The scene was topped off with a large decorated tree in the corner of the room. Nick felt a great deal better already but it wasn't enough for Peggy.

"Come on now let's get that jacket off," The doe helped Nick out of the jacket only to see that Nick's undershirt was soaked as well. "How about you take that off and set it by the fire to help it dry. I'll go find you a blanket."

Nick followed the does orders and was grateful the snow hadn't reached his pants or else the situation would have been more awkward.

While Nick warmed by the fire Trisha went to the kitchen and started to make some hot chocolate for the group. Trisha's mother returned moments later with a large blanket she wrapped around apologized for not having any shirts for him to wear. Even though Nick was only a tod he was still larger than the bunnies who lived in the house so there wasn't anything near his size. Fortunately for Nick, Delta was a little larger and had worn extra layers. The painted dog stripped a long sleeve shirt off and passed it to Nick.

"Sorry for the smell," The painted dog said with a weak smile. Nick, however, thanked Delta for the kindness and put the shirt on, feeling slightly less awkward now that he was clothed once more.

"We better contact your parents and tell them where you all are," Peggy said to the group. Everyone agreed that it would be better and one by one they called their parents to tell them where they were.

Nick's aunt was somewhat worried but Emily convinced her that they were at a friends house warming up and as soon as they could they would head home. Delta called his and Atom's parents to tell them they were safe at Trisha's house.

"Yes, dad the brown bunny from school," Delta mumbled into the phone. A few muffled words could be heard on the phone and Delta's ears raised up. "Yes, the one from the dance…..shut up dad! No, I won't be spending the night…..because that's gross! Dad! Oh my gosh, I am hanging up now!"

Nick glanced over at Trisha who was blushing as she smiled at the cup of hot chocolate in her paws.

When it came to Judy and Sarah they didn't know their Uncles number. Fortunately for them, Peggy was familiar with their family in Manta Bay and had their number written down in a phone book. She called up their uncle and was put on with Bonnie.

"Oh no its no trouble at all Mrs. Hopps," Peggy said as she spoke to Judy and Sarah's mother. "I insist, they are all curled up by the fire right now warming up. Whats that? Oh no my husband can drop them off when he gets back. Are you sure? Well ok, …our address is.." Peggy then spent a good ten minutes speaking to Bonnie as mothers do, gossiping about their children and the likes.

Trisha looked over at Judy and winked, "Guess we have to be friends now."

"Guess so," Judy said with a smirk as she sipped some of the hot chocolate Trisha had made everyone.

As the group warmed up by the fire they all started to get to known one another a little better. Judy and Sarah being the newest additions to the group were welcomed with open arms.

As time went on they all started their own little conversations.

Judy scooted over to Nick and looked nervously at the floor before gazing at the fox. Nick gave the bunny a nervous smile, trying to think of something to say.

"I wanted to thank you for rescuing my sister," Judy began as she gazed into Nick's emerald eyes.

"Of course Officer Hopps," Nick said slyly.

Judy blushed at Nick's words and looked away. Nick did the same, worried he had just made a fool of himself.

A burst of laughter from across the room caught both their attention and the looked over.

Sarah was sitting with her legs crossed as she looked straight ahead at Delta who had his back to the bottom of the couch. Sarah pointed at one of her legs which had brown fur going up the side. Delta quickly pointed to his arm which had the same color but in splotches.

Sarah giggled as she pointed to her cheek where a white patch of fur sat. Delta responded by pointing to his face, his fur matching Sarah's. The two apparently playing some kind of game where they matched one another's fur. Painted dogs were naturally covered in different fur colors. Sarah, however, was an oddity for a bunny. For her to meet mammals Atom and Delta was actually a good thing. It was especially good to see her laughing about her fur instead of hiding it.

Of course, Sarah was also enjoying herself thanks to the attention she was receiving from Trisha. The bunny sat with her legs on either side of Sarah as she ran a brush down the doe's ears.

"Sarah I love your ears, they are so neat," Trisha cooed. Each of Sarah's ears was a different color. Trisha would brush one and the switch to the other, studying the does different fur colors.

Judy realized that both Trisha and Peggy had said nothing negative about Sarah since their arrival. Apparently, the taboo of multi-colored bunnies didn't exist in this part of the world. Something Judy was grateful for.

"I like yours too," Sarah said as she turned to smile at Trisha. The bunny reached over and ran a paw down Trisha's ear and gave it a squeeze.

Trisha giggled and she leaned close to Sarah and nuzzled her cheek to the smaller does which earned a happy squeak from Sarah.

"I like her brown fur," Delta chimed in.

Both the bunnies looked at Delta. Sarah's eyes shimmering as she looked at the canine. She then looked down at her legs and wiggled her large feet.

"Whys that?" Trisha asked playfully as she resumed brushing the doe's ears.

"Because I like brown fur," Delta said with a mischevious smile which caused Trisha to look away as her cheeks warmed.

"I like brown fur too!" Sarah exclaimed as she reached forward and put her paws on Delta's head and rubbed the brown fur.

Delta snorted at Sarah who began to giggle once more.

Judy watched the scene play out and she felt a happiness swell inside her. Sarah had never laughed this much before and it made Judy's heartache knowing the bunny had never experienced these kinds of moments.

As Judy let out a sigh she gently rubbed her paw against Nicks…that's when she realized she had set her paw down on Nick's and had been holding his for a while now. She looked down at her gray paw which covered Nick's black one. Her eyes widened with panic as she tried to think of a way to make this less awkward. Nick, however, moved his paw just slightly enough so he could wrap Judy's up in his own. The two sat their holding paws for some time, not saying anything.

Judy looked up at Nick who smiled down at her.

"Are you still cold?" Judy asked as she eyed the blanket wrapped around the fox.

She couldn't explain why but being around Nick wasn't like being around the other fox's she knew in Bunny Burrow. She had sadly had problems in the past with some bullies and since then had been somewhat apprehensive when dealing with foxes. Being around Nick though was different. The way he treated Sarah meant the world to Judy. The way he treated her…well, it meant something different but it was all oh so sweet.

Nick tried to think of what to say next but decided to remain silent and instead scooted a little closer to Judy. The bunny smiled and took the hint as she too scooted closer to the fox. They rested against one another for some time. Enjoying the feeling of each other's company.

Across the room, Atom and Emily weren't hiding anything from anyone as they snuggled up with one another and soon passed out thanks to the intoxicating warmth of the fireplace. Emily nuzzled into Atom who let out a snort as he rested his head on top of the fox's, both of them drifting into a sleep.

Judy watched the two canines snuggle up and felt her heart race. The sudden urge to follow suit with a certain fox was starting to get to her. Being the type of bunny who preferred to jump right in it was odd to Judy that she just couldn't take this final step.

 _What if he shrugs me off? What if I am reading this wrong? What if someone sees?_

In the end, Judy opted to try to test the waters. She scooted closer to Nick and rested her head against the young tod's arm. To her joy, Nick didn't move away. Instead, she felt a slight pressure as he started to lean against her in return. The doe closed her eyes with happiness as she settled for the light nuzzle session.

Sadly all good things must come to an end. After spending some time warming by the fire the group straightened up at the sound of the doorbell. Peggy strolled out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door which was out of sight for the group in the living room. Everyone waited and listened, hoping that this doorbell was not for one of them. They all knew though that someone was about to be taken from the little get together and a tension began to build up into the room.

"Peggy?" Came Bonnie's voice from down the hall.

Judy winced as she recognized her mother's voice and let out a sigh. Sarah meanwhile hopped up and began to shake with excitement. The smaller doe wanting to see her mother and tell her of all the fun they had had that day.

"You must be Judy and Sarah's mother," Peggy said from down the hall. "It's so nice to meet you, please come in out of the cold. Can I get you something warm to drink?"

"That is so very kind of you but my brother is waiting in his truck. I better collect my little ones and get them out of your fur. Thank you so much again for looking after them."

As The two mothers exchanged pleasantries their voices grew louder as they came down the hall. Judy's eyes widened and she looked at Nick whose arm she was still leaning against. She quickly got up and gave him a nervous smile. Nick was slightly surprised but nodded, knowing that if it was his mother coming down the hall he wouldn't want to give her ammo for teasing later on.

Bonnie and Peggy appeared just as Judy was reaching for Sarah and her jackets which had been set down on a chair nearby. Judy looked at her mother nervously and wondered what she may say about all this. Finding her daughter in a strangers home surrounded by strange mammals, some of them foxes.

To Judy's surprise though Bonnie simply smiled as she looked around the room.

"Oh my goodness Peggy your home looks wonderful," Bonnie exclaimed as she looked around the at the decorations that covered the walls.

"Well I had some help," Peggy began. Trisha beamed at her mother. "Oh, what are you smiling about you little troublemaker. You kept eating the popcorn strings."

Trisha giggled as she looked at her mother and tried to put on her best innocent smile, it didn't exactly work.

"That is my daughter Trisha," Peggy began as she nodded at the brown doe who stood up and helped Judy put Sarah's jacket on. The multi-colored doe giggling with delight as she turned and hugged Trisha around the waist. "The handsome painted dog she is always talking about is Delta."

Trisha's eyes widened and she glared at her mother as a warm blush crossed her face. Judy snorted at Trisha's reaction and received a hip bump to try and stifle the laughter.

"Ma'am," Delta said as he stood up and bowed towards Bonnie who smiled and nodded at the canine.

"The two passed out canines are Atom and Emily," Peggy continued as she pointed at the fox and painted dog who was snuggled up by the fire, fast asleep. "And then there is the hero of the day. Emily's cousin from Zootopia Nick. He apparently saved your little Sarah from getting hit by a snowball roughly her size."

"Really now?" Bonnie asked in mild surprise. Nick stood up and kept the blanket wrapped around him as he gave Bonnie a nervous smile. "Well thank you so much, Nick, for looking after my Sarah."

"Of course ma'am."

"Wait…are, you the ranger scout Nick?" Bonnie asked as she tilted her head and gave Judy and Sarah a knowing look.

Sarah nodded happily as she turned and rushed over to the fox. The small bunny wrapped her arms around Nick and nuzzled into him. "Thank you for the candy."

"Yes thank you, Nick," Bonnie said, a slight playfulness in her voice. "Sarah ate it before bedtime and had a sugar rush for days."

"Sorry," Nick said nervously.

"I am just teasing you, dear," Bonnie said as she waved her paw about. "It was so very sweet of you to do that by the way. The girls have talked about you non stop. Especially Judy."

It was Trisha's turn to laugh at the gray bunny who began to blush. Her bright purple eyes went to her mother and she tried to shake her head in an attempt to stop Bonnie from saying anything else.

Nick couldn't help but smile at this new information as he looked at the gray bunny in front of him. Judy, however, couldn't bring herself to look back at the fox, not just yet.

"Alright girls, say goodbye to your friends and thank Mrs. Rose for looking after you," Bonnie instructed her daughters.

Sarah looked a little down to be leaving but she followed her mother's orders and skipped around the room. Giving Nick another hug and then hurrying over to Emily and Atom. Both canines were still asleep so she patted them on the head and then hurried over to Delta. To Bonnie and Judy's surprise Sarah hugged Delta but then climbed up so the canine had to hold the bunny up. Sarah nuzzled into the painted dog's fur and purred slightly.

"Ok quit hogging her!" Trisha shouted as she hurried over and scooped Sarah up into her arms. The multi-colored bunny squeaked with happiness as she was held by the bubbly brown doe.

Judy said her goodbyes as well. Giving Delta a hug and telling him to say goodbye to Atom and Emily for her. She then received a squeeze from Trisha followed by a sweet kiss on the cheek. When it came time for Nick she felt incredibly awkward, knowing everyone would be looking at them.

"Mrs. Hopps!" Trisha began excitedly as she hurried over to Bonnie. "Can I have your address please?"

"Oh of course," Bonnie said hesitantly.

"She likes to write postcards to her friends," Peggy began to explain. "Let me get a pen and paper if that's alright?"

Judy and Nick both made mental notes to thank Trisha for the last minute distraction. Both of them knowing full well that Trisha had already written down Judy's address earlier, explaining how she wanted to keep in touch.

"So…thank you for everything Nick," Judy said as she looked at the ground and then at the fox before her.

"It was just a snowball," Nick said with a smirk, "Oh and a candy bar."

"No, it's not just that.." Judy began. "You made my sisters day…everytime you have met us you did something awesome."

"Well I am awesome," Nick chuckled. Judy gave him a knowing look as she rolled her eyes. She didn't know it yet but she would give that fox that same look many more times in the future.

"It just means a lot to me," Judy continued as she stepped forward and scooped up Nick's paws in her own. She then looked right into the fox's emerald eyes. "I hope we get to meet again soon."

"Me too Officer Hopps," Nick said, remembering how much Judy smiled when she heard those words.

Judy then took a chance and pulled Nick's paws downward which caused the tod to lean forward. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Nick's cheek as she gave him a gentle kiss. Little did anyone know this was her first time ever kissing someone on the cheek that wasn't family and it was a fox to boot! To Judy though it just felt so wonderful. Maybe a little too wonderful since her lips lingered a little longer than they should have.

What finally caused the kiss to end was a coughing noise behind Judy. Her purple eyes popped open and she turned to see a horrifying sight.

Standing back in the entranceway of the living room was her Trisha, Peggy, Bonnie, and Sarah.

 _I am so dead…_

Trisha had her paws over her mouth as she shook with excitement. Peggy had a smirk on her own face. Sarah, of course, didn't understand what all this was about so she simply smiled at her sister. It was Bonnie that made Judy nervous. Her mother had a surprised look on her face but it soon went back to her normal warmness.

"Ready dear?" Bonnie asked.

Nick gave Judy's paws one last squeeze and with that the bunny hurried from the room. Of course, she did take one last glance at the fox who gave her a handsome smile that made her stomach knot.

"So is that Nick THE Nick?" Bonnie asked in a whisper.

"What? I don't-"

"I am your mother, you cant hide these things from me," Bonnie said as they left the Rose's home. Judy prepared for a talk or maybe some kind of punishment but was surprised when her mother simply opened the door to their uncles truck and smiled at the gray bunny. "Maybe you can get his address from that sweet Trisha girl. Bet he would love a thank you card from you and Sarah."

Even for a young doe Judy could read between the lines and knew her mother wasn't just suggesting the idea for a simple thank you card. Judy felt her cheeks warm as she looked back at Trisha's home. The brown bunny was standing in the doorway and bounced as she waved eagerly to her new friend.

"Maybe.." Judy mumbled to herself.

 _In Zootopia you can be anything. Maybe he and I can be something._

* * *

 **Hey all!**

 **First off Happy Holidays/ Winter Break!**

 **Hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season.**

 **Thought I would write a little cheesy holiday special. After the Halloween Special, I got a ton of messages asking for more little cute stories like this. I know it is not exactly how Zootopia the movie went but hey...you all get that cute WildeHopps hinting you keep wanting so there ya go :P**

 **Thanks to my buddy Fox for the continued use of Sarah Hopps who is so freaking adorable!**

 **And before anyone starts freaking out. No Atom and Emily are not an item. They just wanted to enjoy a sweet little cuddle by the fire. Don't ask for a ship, ain't happening.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Blue**


	15. Prompt Party

-Prompt Party-

"Ok so how is this supposed to go?" Trisha asked as she climbed over the back of a large office chair, wrapping her arms around the painted dog's neck and completely ignoring something called personal space. "I can read this all as you type it out Blue," The bunny said as her lovely eyelids drooped. The painted dog gave a nervous smile, knowing the kind of trouble the bunny…I mean the adorable, sweet, and forgiving bunny could cause.

"Wait! Blue is a painted dog?" Judy asked in excitement as she looked over at the two sitting at the clutter covered desk, noticing the series of challenge coins, patches, and little Knick knacks from the writer's career. She blushed as she noticed a model of herself from a video game smiling back at her. "Who gave you that?"

 **A friend found it at a garage sale and thought I would get a kick out of it.**

"Less talkie," Trisha began as she rudely interrupted the.. **OW! No biting!** "It's just a love nibble," Trisha explained as she managed to get the writers attention. "That's more like it!"

 **So before things go too far off the rails…**

"Too late," Judy giggled from across the room as she leapt onto the unmade bed and landed on top of a pile of pillows.

 **Don't mess that up! I have it the way I like!**

"Blue…" Judy began as she took a moment to get comfortable. She stared over at the annoyed looking canine at his desk. "It's a pile of pillows..."

 **It's my pile of pillows…**

"Getting bored," Trisha groaned as she began to climb up onto the desk and move some coins about.

 **Oh gosh... Ok, so this is going to be a new kind of chapter for me. It will include a series of prompts I have found online. Think of it as a condensed version of this one-shot story you are already reading. Some ideas are so short I can't justify putting them in a chapter of their own. So instead we are just going to have a series of madness.**

Trisha and Judy looked at one another, both of them sporting a pair of mischievous grins.

"This is gonna be fun," Judy said as she wiggled her nose.

"I got dibs on the first prompt!" Trisha exclaimed as she began to bounce in place.

-Trisha wins the lottery-

"I really can't believe it…" Nick grumbled as the group walked down the sidewalk. The sun shining down on the city of Zootopia and warming the mammals enjoying the afternoon rays.

"What?" Judy asked. "Maybe if you played scratch-off tickets too you would actually win."

"I don't waste my hard earn cash like that," Nick grumbled.

"Doesn't seem like a waste anymore," Delta pointed out as he strolled alongside his own partner Atom who as always seemed oblivious to the conversation and was more focused on a passing ice cream truck, a tiny whine coming from the canine who began to get hungry for a sweet treat.

"How much did she win again?" Nick asked as he rubbed his head.

"50,000 zoobucks!" Judy exclaimed. She was incredibly excited for Trisha and had been through the roof when the brown bunny called and started to shout with excitement about having a winning ticket.

Nick groaned and looked up at the sky as his shoulders slouched. Everyone had been happy for Trisha and her big win. Nick was happy for his friend but that didn't stop him from playing the sore loser card at the moment. Everyone knew it was in jest but Judy started to get a little annoyed and decided her fox was due for a quick rib jab.

"Hey now!" Nick exclaimed as he rubbed his side.

"Be happy for Trisha!" Judy shot at the fox.

"I am I am," Nick said as he raised his paws up in defense, just in case the doe was thinking of another attack.

"I am excited to see what she spent it on," Delta joined in which caused both Nick and Judy to turn and look back at the painted dog as they all continued down the sidewalk.

"She spent it already?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Said she already had a plan of what to buy if she ever won any money. She kept texting me saying she ordered something and it apparently arrived last night."

"What is it?" Judy asked as she tilted her head, her adorable ears flopping to the side slightly.

"No idea said it was a surprise."

The group continued chatting as they continued their stroll. Each one giving suggestions as what the brown bunny could have spent the money on already.

Each guess becoming odder as time went on. At one point someone suggested a new car, a big screen tv, a remote-controlled drone, a small plush army was Atom's suggestion.

"Bet its something ridiculous," Nick pointed out.

The rest of the group remained quiet and thought for a moment before agreeing. Knowing Trisha it would be something silly. This actually just made the group move faster. Everyone eager to see what Trisha had bought.

A few minutes later the gang had arrived at Trisha's apartment. The doe greeting everyone eagerly.

"Morning cutie," Trisha said as she planted a kiss on Judy's cheek.

Delta, of course, got a running jump which ended with a kiss on the lips as the doe wrapped her arms around the larger canine.

Atom scooped Trisha up from Delta and twirled the doe around which caused her to giggle and nuzzle into the canine. When she was set down she adjusted her shirt then slowly turned to look at Nick whose ears fell back as a nervous smile came across his lips.

Trisha's tail twitched and she began to wiggle as she prepared for her attack.

"Oh please no…" Nick grumbled as he tried to scoot away.

Trisha used her strong legs to propel herself through the air with so much force it nearly knocked the fox over as the brown bunny collided with the canine. Her arms wrapped around the fox and she began to bury her face in his chest.

Judy chuckled as she watched Nick try and pry the bunny off, only to give up and give her a gentle pat on the head which earned a muffled squeak.

Once everyone had been greeted and pleasantries were exchanged the group fell silent as they stared at the grinning brown bun.

"So you wanna see?" Trisha asked with a mischevious smile.

Everyone nodded eagerly and followed Trisha as she turned and lead them through the apartment. The doe led everyone into her bedroom. Series of low whistles came from the boys when they saw a new bed sitting in the middle of the room.

Judy felt her mouth fall open as she stared at the massive bed. It was obviously designed for a mammal 5 times Trisha's size. The sheets were brand new and the pillows looked like giant marshmallows.

"Welcome to the ultimate nap bed," Trisha said as she grabbed Judy's paw and lead the gray bunny over to the bed. The pair struggled a little bit since the bed was just a little too tall but they managed to get on top of the mattress eventually.

Judy felt her eyes slowly droop before she fell forward and landed on the bed which had to be one of the most comfortable things she had ever laid down on, besides Nick of course…..and maybe Atom.

"Oh my gosh," Judy moaned as she sprawled out and let her paws dig into the comforter.

"That's not all," Trisha said as she skipped over to a new bedstand and picked up a remote. She pressed a button and the bed began to vibrate which caused Judy's eyes to pop open before slowly closing again.

"aaaaaaaaaaah," Judy let out, her voice vibrating thanks to the massage the bed was now giving her.

"So you bought a new bed?" Nick asked as he walked over and put a paw on the mattress and pressed down.

"Not bad darling," Delta chuckled as he looked at the new piece of furniture from the doorway. Atom poking his head from around the corner, a small ice cream bar hanging from his mouth. Trisha always kept a supply of sweet cold treats for Atom in her freezer and the canine knew he was always welcome to them.

"Trisha this is amazing," Judy moaned as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

"That's not even the main thing I bought," Trisha explained as she pressed a button on the remote, causing the vibrating to cease.

Judy groaned a little bit when the vibrating stopped.

"Don't worry, you can help me break in the bed later," Trisha teased which caused Judy to blush.

"Standing right here," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah about that…" Trisha said with a wicked grin as she crawled over and sat cross-legged next to Judy. "Want to see what else I bought?"

Everyone gave the doe a nervous look, except Atom who was busy munching on his ice cream. They all nodded slowly and stared at the doe.

"Watch…" Trisha said as she patted Judy's back and helped her into a sitting position. Judy giving her friend a slightly confused look but sitting up as requested. Trisha cleared her through before looking over at her bedside table at a small tower looking device. "Glados."

The small black device came to life and a blue light glowed on top. Everyone then recognized it as a Zamazon Echo. A small personal device that had voice recognition software. They weren't very expensive which confused Delta and Nick slightly.

"Release the roombas!" Trisha called as if telling an army to charge into battle.

The silence in the room was suddenly filled with an odd mechanical sound. Like a series of small motors were spurring up. Something began to move under the bed and the canines all looked at the end of the bed nervously. Trisha meanwhile began to wiggle in place as she bit her lower lip.

The source of the noise from under the bed became clear as several roombas came from underneath the raised furniture. All of them going in random directions as they began to search for dirt. The thing was Trisha didn't have one or two roombas. No…she had a small army. At least 10 came from under the bed at first. All of them spinning around in different directions. Some of them had large googly eyes on them while a pawful had hats or ribbons. Trisha having taken time to dress her little mechanical minions.

Judy snorted at the cute sight as some of the devices bumped into one another before turning and heading in another direction. Some of the roombas were different shapes and sizes. Trisha having splurged and bought all the different models she could.

That wasn't the only amusing sight to all this though. Judy looked up in time to see the look of fear in Nick and Delta's eyes as the pair of canines darted from the room. Their tails between their legs. Atom peaked back into the room and had the same look as he noticed the small automated vacuums lumbering in his direction. The painted dog dropped his ice cream and ran away from the doorway.

"They are gaining Nick!" Delta shouted from somewhere in the apartment.

"Carrots get your gun!"

"Watch it Atom that one is trying to flank you!"

"Someone call the ZPD! They are becoming self-aware!"

"Trisha why would you buy all these damn things?!"

"Forgot…canines don't like vacuums," Trisha said as her ears drooped but a smirk remained on her lips. She then looked at Judy and began to wiggle. "Massage?"

Judy who had been concerned for her canines suddenly perked up and nodded. The two bunnies laid back as the bed began to vibrate. The occasional thud could be heard from around the apartment as the roombas continued their cleaning and the canines jumped and dived over the furniture in an attempt to avoid the mechanical monstrosities.

-Unexpected Date night-

Nick reached over and picked up the small glass of water currently sitting in front of him on the small white cloth table. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of refreshing water before setting the glass back down.

"Nick this is such a wonderful treat," The bunny across from him gushed as the fox gave her a smirk.

"It's the least I can do, I mean you have been putting up with me for so long," Nick said as he scooped up the tiny paw of his bunny and gave it a squeeze. "Happy anniversary Trisha."

The brown doe sitting across from him smiled and he watched as a light red blush went up her ears. The way her bright blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight made her that much more beautiful to her mate.

"I can't believe its already been 140 words since our relationship started," Trisha said as she brushed a tear from her eye.

Nick's eyelids drooped and he let go of the does paw and leaned back in his chair. "Can you not be serious for once?"

The doe giggled and brushed one of her ears back before sticking out her tongue.

"Why do people keep asking for this one?" The doe asked as she reached over and grabbed a roll from a small basket on the table.

"Really I have no idea," The fox sighed as he loosened his tie. "We would drive ourselves absolutely mad if we did date."

"Yeah, besides we know the other half of the readers would try and run Blue out of town."

The doe nibbled at her roll for a moment or two before slowly turning to look at another couple currently sitting nearby on a large rounded booth table.

Sarah was currently sitting against Delta who was fast asleep. The canine having made himself comfortable in his seat to the point where he had drifted off. Sarah, however, didn't seem to mind at all as her cute pink eyes slowly skimmed across the pages of the book she was currently engrossed in. She would slowly turn a page when done with it, only to reach back up and grasp the paw currently resting on her shoulder. Her own digits gliding through the painted fur of her sleeping dinner date.

Sarah's ears flicked as if she knew she was being watched and looked up in time to see Trisha scurry over, leaving Nick alone at his table. The multi-colored doe let out a happy squeak as Trisha climbed around the table and joined the different colored fur mammals in their little nook.

"See this is much better," Trisha said as she managed to squeeze herself between Sarah and Delta. Nuzzling her head against Sarah's cheek before resting against Delta and letting out a soft purr.

"Fine don't need you anyways," Nick grumbled as he turned to look at Judy who smirked from another table nearby. "Care to join me?" The fox asked as he raised a glass towards Judy.

The doe simply put her own glass down and shook her head, this confused Nick at first before Judy pointed at someone just behind Nick.

The fox slowly turned back to what had been the empty seat at his table. Only to see it was now occupied by Atom who sat with an open mouth grin as he beamed at Nick.

The fox couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's antics and raised a glass towards the painted dog who in turn lifted an ice cream cone before devouring it.

-Stop changing your damn name-

An adorable white doe with a series of black spots running up and down her body sat on the bartop inside the 10-7. It was the afternoon hours so there wasn't much in the way of traffic. The bunny peaked up from her cell phone and scanned the different mammals in the bar. All of them looked pleased and their drinks were full. Satisfied that the patrons of the bar we're content the bun stuck her tongue out to one side of her lips as she looked back at her cellphone.

Taconny was one of the newer Barkeeps to the 10-7 but had instantly won everyone's hearts. The bouncy ball of fluff and energy was extremely friendly, caring, and clumsy. The perfect recipe for an adorable doe that could find her way into anyone's hearts.

The bunny began to type out a series of words on her cellphone, scrunched her nose, then deleted the words before typing out a new word.

"Hmmm…no," The doe muttered to herself.

She typed out another word and chuckled at her own genius. She then hit a button and saved the word which then appeared on top of a profile for a website.

The doe kicked her feet over the side of the bar and giggled triumphantly. She studied the screen for a second before scrunching her eyebrows and then going into her profile editor. Deleting the name before entering a new one. For some odd reason, she couldn't pick just one name and continued to change her identity online.

There was a sudden crashing noise from the front door of the 10-7. Taconny looked up in curiosity and noticed two of her favorite bunnies. Trisha and Judy stormed into the bar, Judy's cellphone in her paw. Trisha looked around the bar and when they fell on Taconny the bright blues narrowed as the brown doe started to run forward.

"Trisha!" taco cheered as she stood up.

"Taco!" Trisha shouted.

"Trisha?" taco asked, wondering why Trisha looked so fierce.

"Taco!" Trisha said more firmly.

"Uh oh," taco said as she turned and began to run down the bar.

Trisha jumped up onto the bartop ND barreled after the smaller black and white bunny. Judy ran down the side of the bartop, her ears falling behind her as she showed some serious speed and managed to get ahead of Taco who squealed and turned, trying to escape.

When taco turned she was met by Trisha who looked to be on the warpath. The brown doe leapt forward and pinned the smaller rabbit down to the bar top while trying to reach for the cellphone.

"Give me the phone Taco!"

"No mine!" Taco shouted as she tried to wriggle free.

"Quit changing your damn screen name!" Judy shouted as she joined d the tussle and tried to get a hold of taconny's phone.

"No!" Taco squeaked as she tried to hold her phone out of reach.

"Just get the phone!"

"I'm trying!"

"Ah! No licking!"

"Taco hold still"

"How do you have so much saliva?! Oh, gross taco stop it!"

"Drool attack!"

It took a minute or two but Judy finally managed to take Tacos phone before looking down at the doe and giving her a form look and leaning down towards the wriggling bunny.

"If you keep changing your name we can't keep in touch as easily."

Judy did her best to remain serious but she leaned to close to the doe who moved upward and dragged her tongue along Judy's nose.

"Taco!"

"I am Taco! The bun of many names and drool attacks! Fear me!"

* * *

 **Those were actually a lot of fun to write. :D**

 **Hoped you all enjoyed the fun little shorts. Will probably have more of these in the future what with all the suggestions i keep getting and the odd ideas that pop into my head. :P**

 **The new cover pic is by the amazing artist** **cyberamethyst who is on tumblr making so many amazing and adorable pics. Thank you so much for this cute pic of Trisha!**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Blue**


	16. It's not just bartending

-It's not just bartending-

Trisha has a skip in her step as she made her way down the sidewalk towards her place of work. In fairness, though she always did when heading to her place of employment.

Maybe it was the music that was currently playing in her earphones. An upbeat techno jam blasting in her ears at levels her mother would probably scorn her for using.

Maybe it was because it was just one of those perfect sun-filled days that made the city so perky and lively.

Maybe it was the fact she had just had brunch with one of her best friends and her 3rd favorite fox.

The real cause for her upbeat demeanor was one of the many reasons Trisha and Judy had bonded together so quickly. Both of them loved their jobs. It gave them a warm and fuzzy feeling when it was time to start their shifts.

Sure Judy was protecting and serving and some might think that to be a far nobler calling. Trisha, however, felt more than satisfied with her job. As a bartender at the 10-7 bar, she wasn't just serving drinks. It was who she was serving them to.

The 10-7 was exclusively reserved for the first responders of Zootopia. Many patrons would end their shift and head to the 10-7 to relax after a long day. Some would celebrate, some would relax, others sought refuge from horrors they had witnessed that day.

As Trisha approached the bar she took a moment to pop her earbuds out and stuffed them into her small backpack.

Since it was still late afternoon the black rhino bouncer Petey was absent. The large mammal would normally show up as the evening approached to keep wandering mammals from entering the bar unless they were supposed to be there.

Trisha reached up and pushed open the large black door to the entrance of the bar. The only way a mammal could tell they had arrived at the watering hole was a large blue neon sign that read 10-7. Many confusing it as the address to the building. Those in the know though knew exactly what it meant.

As the brown bunny skipped inside she began to survey her surroundings. The bar only had a pawful of patrons. All of their drinks looked full and for the most part, everyone looked happy except a canine at the end of the bar resting his head in his arms, several empty bottles around his head.

Trisha made a mental note of the canine before skipping by towards the backroom. She tried her best to sneak on by undetected but sadly the mammal she was trying to sneak by had a pair of long white and black spotted ears.

"Trisha!" a smaller bunny shouted as she came running around the bar, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, tac-oof!" Trisha managed to say before the wind was knocked from her lungs thanks to the smaller bunny who ran into Trisha and wrapped her small arms around the brown doe.

"I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too Taco," Trisha chuckled as she ran a paw down the other does ears and nuzzled into her friend, receiving a purr from the affectionate bunny. Even though they had just seen each other yesterday that was just far too long to the black and white barkeep.

"How's the bar?" Trisha asked as she tried to move away but found herself still stuck in Taco's grasp.

"It's good. Echo is in the office doing boring stuffs. Em just arrived and is changing in the back."

Trisha began to waddle towards the back rooms, Taco giggling as she held on and put her feet on top of Trisha's. Once out of earshot Taco's expression changed slightly as she leaned close to Trisha.

"The painted dog at the bar is pretty sad. I couldn't get anything out of him. He just keeps drinking by himself. Echo called his boss and they said he has had a bit of a rough few weeks but that's all they are saying."

Trisha had a pensive look cross her lovely face. She then looked down at Taco and gave her friend a sweet peck on the forehead.

"I'll handle it."

With that Taconny returned to her duties at the bar. Hurrying around the room as she made sure everyone's drinks were topped off and the patrons were happy.

Trisha made her way through the backrooms into the break room where several lockers and couches sat. A lovely looking otter was just finishing putting a redshirt onto her slender figure.

Trisha couldn't help but smile as she snapped her digits together, catching her friend's attention.

"Darn did j just miss the show?" Trisha asked as she skipped over.

Em smirked as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She leaned back against her friend and closed her eyes.

"Come back around 3. Should be a repeat."

Trisha snorted as she leaned around and gave the otter a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Ready for a fun-filled night?" Trisha asked as she bounced over to her own locker and began to unbutton her blouse.

Em sat on one of the couches nearby and pulled out her phone, her digits sliding over the screen rapidly.

"With you, anytime," Em said as she looked up at Trisha and gave a wink.

Trisha gave Em a mischievous smirk as she stripped her blouse away, exposing her bare fur. She undid the button to her pants and quickly wiggled her hips to get out of the jeans she had been wearing.

"Might just work the bar like this tonight," Trisha suggested as she puffed out her chest and struck a pose in nothing but a pair of bright green panties that had pinecones dotted on it.

Em snorted and rolled her eyes as she looked at her nearly naked friend. Trisha stuck out her tongue and gave her tail a quick flick.

"Well, the tips would probably be much better."

Trisha laughed at her friends comment as she bent down and retrieved her famous dark blue 10-7 shirt.

It only took another minute or two before Trisha was ready for work. A pair of khaki short shorts hugging her supple rear. Her shirt going just past her chest, revealing her cream-colored stomach. She took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror. She licked her paw and dabbed some of her fur that was sticking up by one of her tall ears. Satisfied she looked cute enough for the patrons of the bar she gave herself a confident wink. It may have been silly but she had been told long ago to be confident in how you look, and she was confident she looked good.

"Who ya texting?" Trisha asked as she flopped onto the couch and snuggled up to Em who didn't hesitate to lean against her friend.

"Medic friend from rescue. First night shift with her new crew so giving her some words of encouragement."

"Oh, Samantha? Tell her good luck for me!"

The 10-7 didn't just help its patrons while they were at the bar. The mammals who worked there took it upon themselves to look after the first responders of Zootopia whether they were at the bar or not. Many of the barkeep's phones were filled with contacts from mammals all over the city who worked for the various departments that kept the metropolis safe.

If someone had a rough day, needed words of encouragement, or just needed to vent then mammals like Trisha and Em knew about it and would reach out to those mammals in need to make sure that they knew they were cared about.

"Say cheese," Em instructed as she held the phone in front of her.

Trisha happily squished her cheek against Em's and gave the phone one of her famous bright smiles. Em went with a more subtle eye droop as she gave the camera a smirk. While Trisha was known for her bubbly behavior Em was known for being more reserved, almost seductive in her motions around the bar. It had a calming feel that made many of the visitors relax.

After snapping a picture Em typed out a quick message of encouragement to her friend before sending the image of the two bartenders.

With that, the two barkeeps hopped off the couch and headed to the bar.

They both used one of the registers to clock in for the night. Echo having recently upgraded the computer system at the bar so they could easily start their shift without looking for another terminal. The system also kept track of tips, drink orders, the stockroom. There was even a button to log spilled drinks so they didn't come up short on stock days. Everyone called it the Taco button because a certain white and black spotted doe was famous for dropping something at least once a shift. She always cleaned up after herself though and was sweet when telling Echo what she had broken that time.

Em headed down one end of the bar where a pair of firefighters looked like they needed a refill. Trisha gave a head nod over to the painted dog and mouthed "I got this one". Em nodded and gave a sad look over at the canine before heading off.

Trisha made her way to the end of the bar. Only having a second or two to decide how to approach the situation. The canine was in a pair of blue BDU pants and an untucked BDU shirt of the same color. She couldn't see any patches or shield about him but she had a feeling he was more on the law enforcement side of things. Some mammals liked their solitude. Others needed someone to talk to. Trisha decided to just dive right in and see what happened.

The brown bunny hopped up onto the bar and landed right next to the painted dog's head, causing the mammals ears to twitch slightly, other than that there was little reaction as the bunny scooted closer and started to kick her feet back and forth in the air as she sat at the edge of the bar.

"So normally someone with this many empty beer bottles around them before dinner means a few things," Trisha began as she moved some of the bottles out of the way.

The painted dog stirred slightly and let out a sigh, his head still in his arms.

"But I am going to guess that it's been a rough week," Trisha said as she lowered her voice.

The bunny reached out and put a paw on the canine's arm and began to rub up and down.

"Want to talk about it, sweetie?"

The canine remained silent.

"You know where you are right?" Trisha asked softly.

The canine moved, his head nodding but still remaining in his arms.

"And you know your safe here," Trisha whispered as she leaned closer.

"I know more about the 10-7 than most of the mammals in this city," The canine mumbled as he turned his head to look at Trisha. A pair of brown eyes looking up at her. They reminded her a little of another certain painted dog. These eyes, however, were a lighter brown. His fur was also a little lighter but also looked worn down.

Now that Trisha had a moment to look at the canine she realized how tired he looked. How patches of fur looked unkempt. How his uniform was faded due to so much use. For some odd reason, this painted dog seemed very familiar to Trisha. Like he was an old friend who she hadn't seen in a while.

Trisha couldn't help herself as she gave the canine a sweet smile, "Sounds like someone has a drinking problem."

"AA is for quitters," The canine piped up which made Trisha's heart skip a beat. That was one of her favorite lines. A playful little phrase she would throw out on occasion to some of her friends who insisted on not having a drink.

The doe's expression was so bright and welcoming that the canine couldn't help but smile up at her.

Trisha thought she had won when suddenly the canine let out a sad sigh and put his head back in his arms.

"Trisha? Little help?" Came Taco who was trying her best to balance several beers on a tray, the doe, however, was starting to struggle.

"We need to hire bigger mammals," Trisha grumbled.

"I'll look into it," The painted dog mumbled which confused Trisha. Echo was the owner of the bar so why would-

There was a crash nearby and Trisha winced. Knowing that someone was going to have to hit the taco button on the register already.

"I'll be right back sweetie, don't you go anywhere," Trisha said as she patted the painted dog on the arm and hurried off to the disaster she knew was waiting on the other end of the bar.

After helping clean up the spilled beer and getting drink orders to the other tables Trisha made her way back to the painted dog with a freshly opened bottle of beer, the same brand currently surrounding the canine's head.

"This one is on me," Trisha said sweetly as she plucked the empty bottle in the canines paw away and put the nice new cold on in his grasp.

"The other ones sounded like they were on the floor, or was it on Taconny?" The canine asked, his voice muffled but Trisha could tell there was a smile somewhere buried in there.

"Little bit of both, you know how she is," Trisha explained as she cleared the other bottles. She then hopped off the bar to dispose of the trash she had collected. She wasn't done on this end of the bar though.

The painted dog didn't even have a chance to sip his new beer before the bunny was back, sitting so close to the canine that the side of her leg rubbed against his arm.

"So how many more of those is it gonna take to get you to open up?" Trisha asked as she kicked her large feet back and forth once more.

"How many are on the house?" The canine asked as he adjusted his head to look up at Trisha once more.

The bunny snorted at the question and rolled her eyes, "Nice try."

"It was worth a shot," The painted dog mumbled as he brought the beer bottle at an angle. He lifted his head up only slightly so he could sip at the contents. It was an amusing sight to Trisha who chuckled at the canine's laziness, his head barely hovering over his arm.

"You aren't leaving me till you get an answer are you?" The canine grumbled as he set the beer down and rested his chin on his arm, looking straight ahead at the bar.

Trisha laid down on her side so her head was right in front of the canines. Her limp ears falling on the bar in a kind of lazy grace as she curled up in front of the sad looking mammal. She remained silent, knowing this would answer his question.

"This is one of the reasons we love you, Trisha," the painted dog chuckled.

"That list better have a ton more reasons," The bunny said with a wink.

The canine smiled and closed his eyes, "Might be one or two more."

Trisha reached over and flicked one of the canine's ears causing him to let out a surprised breath.

"Ok geeze, there are like 100."

"That's better," Trisha said as she made herself comfortable and rested her head on her arm. She reached out and put her other paw on the painted paw currently wrapped around the beer bottle. The size difference didn't frighten her at all. Her tiny paw gently rubbing against the canine's multi-colored fur.

The painted dog looked straight ahead, right into Trisha's bright blue eyes which held concern for him. He let out a deep sigh before closing his own eyes.

"I almost left this all you know?" The canine began.

"Left what?" Trisha asked softly as she continued to rub the canine's paw. "The 10-7?"

The painted dog shook his head.

"Your job? The city? What did you almost leave?"

"This, all of it," The canine said as if that answered the bunny's questions.

Trisha had a feeling that prying on what he had nearly left would bring an end to the explanation, so she decided to just leave it be and let the words flow out of the distraught mammal.

"Sometimes it gets to be too much… I mean this wasn't how things were supposed to end up… It was supposed to be something fun."

The canine took another long breath. His words coming to a stop as he looked at the bottle of beer before him.

"Hey," Trisha whispered as she ran a paw over his. This brought the canine's eyes back to her own. "We can find a way to make things fun again ya know. You're not alone in all this."

The expression on the painted dogs face turned to a kind of solemn happiness.

"Think the only reason I have stuck it out is because of my friends. They have been so helpful and supportive. Even if they are a bit odd."

"Sounds like some good friends," Trisha said softly.

"They are," The painted dog said as he opened his eyes and gave a weak smile. "Don't think I deserve them though."

"Hush!" Trisha instructed. She waited for a moment and then gave the painted dog a mischievous smile. "Are your friends coming here?"

"Yeah, some are coming round soon."

Trisha sat up and suddenly wiggled over to the painted dog. She put both paws on his cheeks and lifted his head up towards hers.

"Then I want you to do me a favor," She said as her eyelids drooped and she laid on the charm. The look she gave the painted dog would have made most mammals swoon.

"What's that?" The painted dog asked, trying to resist the doe's charm.

"I want you to stay here, with me, and just enjoy life ok? When your friends get here we will all just hang out and forget about those troubles."

She then leaned down and planted a tender kiss between the painted dog's ears which earned her a wag of the canine's tail. She closed her eyes and held the canine's head close to her body and stroked him for a few moments before pulling away and smiling down at the mammal in her arms. He simply nodded up at her, a smirk crossing his lips.

Trisha would occasionally have to leave in order to tend to the other customers in the bar. Whenever she found herself with any free time though she would hurry back to the painted dog at the bar. Sharing a joke, telling a story, or just laughing alongside the canine. She couldn't explain why but she felt like she was spending time with someone she had known her whole life. She decided to not let the thoughts bother her and instead embraced these warm feelings while she focused on making her friend laugh.

Eventually, the painted dog's friends arrived. To say they were an odd mix was an understatement. There was a red panda, a silver fox with frizzy hair that Taco at one point tried to eat, a lovely black panther who eyed Trisha in a way that would make most mammals blush, a kangaroo in glasses, a rather handsome fox stallion hybrid that Trisha had to stop Taco from staring at, and several other mammals of various species. Trisha admired the painted dog and his choice of friends. Some mammals would normally stick to their own kind. This was obviously not the case for this mammal, deciding to surround himself with friends no matter the species or size.

Unfortunately, Trisha lost track of the little troublemaker and had to hurry back to the group in time to hear Taco ask the stallion, "How were you made?!"

This was met with a roar of laughter from the group. Trisha had to practically drag Taco away as she kept reaching out, trying to grab the larger mammals odd looking tail.

When it came time to close the painted dog was surrounded by his friends and extremely drunk. Trisha chuckled as she watched the panther and fox stallion hybrid help the painted dog out of his seat. The painted mammal wrapping his arms around the panther and laughing at the stallion who started to pretend to be jealous.

As they strolled out of the bar the painted dog told his friends he needed a moment. He managed to drag himself away from the group and tipsily walked over to Trisha who met him halfway. She didn't even wait and jumped up, wrapping her arms around the canine's neck and nuzzling into his cheek.

"Thanks, Trisha," The painted dog whispered as he held her close and stroked her ears.

"Of course," Trisha said as she was set down on the floor. "Come back soon ok?"

She looked up at the patch on the canine's uniform, a single name sat above one of his pockets.

"…Blue…"

"I will, cya around Trisha."

"Wait…Blue?!"

Trisha was somewhat stunned and her ears raised as she watched the painted dog give a drunken salute and turned to leave. Her eyes slowly went over the group and she realized who they all were. A stunned smile on her lips.

"Trisha!" Came Taco's yelp before a crash brought the bunny back to reality.

"Em hit the taco button!" Trisha shouted as she hurried back to work.

* * *

 **It's been a rough couple of weeks but thanks to some of my friends and a certain brown bunny I am sticking around and pushing through.**

 **A lot of my work is currently on hold while I try and get through some stuff but I will do my best to try and get more writing done soon. Thank you all for your continued support and patience. It means a lot.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you enjoy our new cover by the amazing artist** **cyberamethyst. If you get a chance check out their tumblr for more amazing work. May even see a few familiar faces on there.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Blue**


End file.
